Ohio?
by uncloudedeyesofgreen
Summary: Americas Gone? The States are out of control! All except Ohio whose trying to keep it all together for the countries. Is this lil State in over Its head. Will America find his way back! Who let the states out! Well that would be England's fault.
1. A lot can happen in a few days

HOLA! This is my first fan fic so don't hate me….plz. As you may know America is not America without its states. I sorta got this idea while watching the patriot with me dad. Ya know the part where the guy says he wants Ohio. I have A.D.D can you tell. Any ways here ya go sweet things.

* * *

As usual Iggy was busy with his..._magic _to pay attention to America. he sat there waiting for him to notice he had walked in the door. So far he got nothin. And a one And a two and a

"Iggy!" He jumped spilling whatever spell he was brewing all over America .

"You bloody idiot!" he screamed. America was about to say something, but quickly found out he couldn't. He felt light headed. Almost like he was floating. It was then he blacked out.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" England yelled. Just when he thought he couldn't be anymore stupid he pulls this! He will never learn.

"Well?" he asked again, waiting for an answer. But his question was only met with silence. He looked around the room. It seemed to be empty. Where the hell did he go? He looked where the potion had spilled. There were shoe prints there. Then It hit him.

"Oh bloody hell he's been telaported somewhere!" Don't panic Don't panic! Ok let's think for a minute this isn't necessarily a bad thing. Ok maybe It was. That idiot could be anywhere in the universe for all he knew. "This is just great now I have to tell everyone Americas lost in an alternate universe." Well they'll either be really happy or really sad. Either way this was going to be a long day.

* * *

America's P.O.V

America awoke in a land he had never seen before. A land where the sky's were pink and purple and the sun was blue? "O hell I screwed up Big this time"

* * *

Russia's P.O.V

England's news of America's newest screw up some what sadden Russia. America can no longer become one with Russia. Oh well, there's always France. He smile at France and he quickly hid behind ... Um who was that guy again? Oh well. America his only worthy rival is gone for now so now he'll set and be patient. The other nations look at him warily. Then France suddenly finds the courage to speak.

"As you all may know this is very bad." France said standing at the front of the table.

"So" Russia says, once again startling France. "What do you suggest we do?"

"It's going to take a while for me to find him weeks maybe even months, but I will find him" England says. Russia doesn't doubt him at all. Every country knows how much England cares for America. They fight, yes that is true, but they have a bond that fighting can't seem to break.

"In the mean time we requested one of America's states come take his place until he is found." France stated. Russia heard of America's beloved States but he had yet to meet one. He didn't think any of the other countries had either. He looked around and saw everyone deep in thought. He guessed he was right then. Well this should be interesting.

England's P.O.V

England could hear the whispers already.

* _A state?* Don't believe I've ever met one*_

To tell you the truth neither had England. Well he had met some but It's not like he remembered them. They weren't as important as America so why bother to learn their names. For God's sake there's FIFTY of them.!

"England?" China said raising his hand. "May I ask the name of this State?"

England took out the letter the States had written to him in response to his request. He scanned it and read a loud the final passage

"We the "United Sates" of the oh so heroic America"

He stopped reading for a moment.

_So help me God if these States were just as vain as America_.

He continued "Would love to send you one of our best and brightest States to aid you. So we are pleased to inform you will be receiving help from Ohio. Best of luck blah ,blah blah. Peace out, Arizona."

Ohio? He couldn't quite recall this State. Now Arizona he remembered. Such a rude boy. The first time he met him he told him where he could find a good beautician to pluck his eyebrows. America had laughed and just patted England on the shoulder.

"That's Arizona for ya" he chuckled as if the guy couldn't help it. What if this Ohio guy was just as bad. Just as annoying.

* * *

Ohio's P.O.V

America... She felt so awful he was all alone somewhere and there was nothing she could do to help. Nothing. Ohio was sad but she had to pretend she was happy. If any other States found out things would get crazy. So far the only States that knew were Arizona, Alabama, Indiana and herself and that already was far too many. She rushed threw the fields. Ohio could feel the soft grass beneath my feet as she ran past the horse stable into her home. she packed her best dresses and of course her moo cow( Stuffed cow doll). As she walked down the stairs with her luggage she tried to remember the other countries America had told her so much about. There was Japan, who America said was a very quiet and gentle man. China, who he said was well respected. Italy, who loved pasta. Germany, who America said was a kill joy. England, (also known as Iggy to America). America respected. That much you could tell by the way he talked about him. England was supposedly a gentlemen and sucked at cooking. She put her stuff in the trunk and called for Able. (A red bird called a cardinal also Ohio's State bird) she held up his little golden cage and he flew in. So she rewarded him with a cracker. Able was small even for a cardinal. She had raised him when he lost his mother and decided to make him her state bird. She was taking him with me because he was afraid to be left alone. Poor thing. She set him gently down in the front seat and buckled him in. Finally she got in the drivers seat and waited. Ohio sat there in her yellow bug waiting on herself to get the nerve to go. Then she saw shadows fly across the hood of my car. She got out and looked up to find it was America's pet eagles. All three of them. They were all such beautiful creatures that no matter how much you saw them you could only stare and They were all flying around Ohio, bidding her farewell.

America's P.O.V

The place was weird. That was the only way to describe it. The ground was puffy clouds and the trees were glowing. America continued to walk. He had been walking for hours It seemed. He didn't know. He'd lost track of time what seemed like days a go.

"England," he begged "get me out of here!"

* * *

**Ya my first chapters done. plz review so I can get better. Don't worry I'll describe Ohio more in the next chapter. If I get at least one review to continue I will.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Peace out!**


	2. Well shit

**Alabama's P.O.V**

**Meanwhile in the land of the free...**

"In bed" Arizona said as he completed reading his fortune cookie. Alabama rolled his eyes. The three of them were stuck in this mess trying to keep It a secret. Well trying to make Arizona keep It a secret. Loud mouth. How had he gotten into this mess.

*Flashback*

Alabama was sitting in America's house waiting for him. He'd been waiting a while. America said he would go four wheelering with Indiana, Arizona and Alabama at four. It was now seven. Alabama was sitting on the sofa finishing the last of America's cookies when someone burst threw the door. He jumped up out of fear of having been caught.

"I didn't eat the cookies they were like that when I found them!" He lied

"I don't give a damn about any cookies." the figure said and as he came into the light Alabama could see he clearly wasn't America. He was soaked from where it had been raining most the day and had a look of dread on his face. At this moment Arizona and Indiana walked in to the room. Probably to see who the hell was yelling.

"Who's in charge here" the intruder demanded. He sounded kind of _British._

"Look buddy" Arizona said as he walked past me to the stranger "You don't just walk into peoples houses and demand to know things."

"Shut up Arizona. I don't have time to play stupid games!" he snapped

"England!" Arizona said as the intruder came closer

"Yes England, now be quiet. We have a really big problem! Now tell me who is in charge while America is away I must speak with them." England demanded. The poor guy looked like he was about to pop a blood vessel. Indiana walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. England flinched but allowed the touch.

"Calm down" Indiana soothed. He led England over to the couch and made him take a seat. "Now," he began "tell us what's wrong"

"Alright," England said "But the secret must never leave this room." Indiana and Alabama nodded. Arizona didn't he had already lost interest and was playing on his phone. "Well," England began "America is...gone." Arizona dropped his phone. The three States all stared at England. The silence dragged on before Indiana asked

"Gone as in...?"

Then Arizona suddenly yelled grabbing a hold of Alabama's shoulders "Oh my God England killed America and chopped him up in to little peaces! And hid him under the floor board and now he's telling us cause he has a guilty conscience"

"Oh would you stop It!" Alabama yelled, grabbing his hands and shoving him off him. "And your not allowed to read any more Edger Allen Poe books If It makes you act like this"

"No you bloody git!" England roared "Gone as in disappeared of the face of the earth!" Now he had their attention again. "Look" he said running his hand threw his hair. "I-It was an accident. He spooked me and accidentally teleported him somewhere. And now I need to put someone in charge tell I can get him back."

"Well um England, we don't really have a second in command or any thing like that but we can pick the most qualified to take his place." Indiana said

England's face didn't ease at the news he was still looked very stressed. "That will have to do for now."

Long after England left they all sat there staring at the wall taking in the weight of the situation. Indiana didn't take his eyes from the wall when he said "We need to break down the States and pick the most qualified to take America's place."

They sat for a while

"So we draw names from a hat then?" Arizona asked still staring at the wall as well.

"Seems about right" Alabama said. That night they called Ohio, their lucky winner of the hat draw.

**Back to the present Alabama's P.O.V**

They were sitting in America's now trashed kitchen eating their weight in Chinese food when Indiana ran threw the door "Brace yourselves" He yelled and hid behind Alabama. They heard two steps then "BAM!" The door was kicked in and who should walk threw the door but none other then Massachusetts.

"Ah hell" Alabama thought. Massachusetts only knocked down doors when he wanted an answer. He walked from the door to the table we were sitting at. He was looking around obviously disgusted by the mess they had made. Massachusetts was tall. He had short wavy brown hair, green eyes and broad shoulders. He was wearing a casual clothes a blue shirt with a pair of jeans. He walked over to Arizona. Arizona was small compared to Massachusetts. You could see the fear in Arizona's big brown eyes.

"Now," Massachusetts said. "would you mind telling me where America is?"

Standing there like idiots was their response. Well the three really didn't have any options. You can't lie to Massachusetts he's too damn smart. Finally Indiana let a the breath he was holding.

"Ok. How many States know America is gone?" Indiana asked

"Besides us four?" Smiled Massachusetts. Indiana nodded. "Well let's see um I don't know, Forty Six!" Massachusetts Screamed!

Everything got quiet. And Alabama's smart response is

"Well shit"


	3. Friends and enimies

**I do not own Axis powers Hetalia. Dunt. Dunt. Dunt. Another one bites the nust. **

**

* * *

**Indiana's P.O.V

Oh dear. The States know! "H-How is that possible?" I ask. Massachusetts points to Arizona.

'"That dumbass posted it on Twitter!"

* * *

**Ohio's P.O.V**

After a very scary and very long plain ride I find myself in London on my way to England's house. I was like a kid in a toy store. I had to stop and stare at every thing I saw. I couldn't help my self. I was in a hole different country. It was so exciting! I stopped at the end of the side walk to take in the view of the big clock miles in front if me. It must be huge up close If I can see It all the way over here. After a couple minutes of staring I must of been in the way because out of the blue I was pushed . I wobbled trying to regain my balance but my foot caught the tip of the uneven sidewalk. "Woooooo" was my final word before I fell. Not hitting the ground like I expected though. Instead I landed in the arms of a very big man.

* * *

**Germany's P.O.V**

She was very odd that's why I watched her. She was walking on the opposite side of the street Italy and I were walking on. Stopping to stare at everything that amazed her. Looking at It with child like wonder. Her long golden ringlets bouncing as she walked up the street with a suite case in one hand and a bird a cage in the other. How odd. She stood out from every one around her because of her ruffled sunflower dress and little white matching shoes. All in all she looked like a little porcelain doll. She continued to walk down her side of the street as I continued to walk down mine then all at once she was hit from behind by what seemed to be a business man in a hurry. She was falling and without thinking what I was doing I was running. I got there just in time to ketch her before her face hit the payment. I pulled her to her feet and holding her shoulders. She was a little wobbly. when she was balanced I asked

"Are you alright?" I look into her dark blue eyes and saw she was shocked. It took her a minute but she bounced back. Blinking a couple times first

"I-"

"Germany!" Italy yelled crashing into me. "I saw everything wow your a hero!!" I turned my head. No doubt my face was red now.

"No I-I"

"No don't be humble you are a hero!" The girl beamed. She sat down her things and gave me a hug. My face was on fire now. "Thank you Thank you!" Italy joined in the hug."So what's your name hero!?" she asked looking up at me.

"I-I am Germany" I pointed over at Italy and added "And this is my friend Italy"

"Nice to meet you Germany" She smiled and turned towards Italy "Italy" she smiled again Italy hugged her.

"Ve. You are so cute!" Italy squeezed her tighter. Without letting go he asked "Little angle what is your name?" Her face was a dark shade of scarlet.

"O! I'm sorry I forgot to tell you! My name's Ohio." Ohio? that name sounds familiar. Then Italy asked

"America's Ohio?" That's It !

"The one and only!" she smiled again.

Italy hugged her again. "Ya we are going to be such good friends !"

* * *

**America's P.O.V**

"Heeeeeeeeelllloooooooo!!" I yell again. And of course no answer. Freakin England getting me in to this mess with his demon magic! Why couldn't he be normal like me. I sit down under a glowing green tree. Then put my face in my hands. "Oh I give up!". I yell throwing my hands in the air. There's no point in walking any more. I'm so tired and confused. I'd been searching desperately for kind of life and have yet to find any. I'm sooo tired. I can barley keep my eyes open. leaning against the tree I let the darkness take me.

Soft I feel it under me. Such a nice and relaxing feeling. I wounder what It is. It smells like_......._strawberries? Wait. "What the hell!" I jump up and look around me panicking. I realize I'm in a my same resting place I was before. Now in a very wooded area. It's dark but everything still gives off a settle glow. I look down to see I'm laying on a pile of God knows what, It's soft . I Sniff It. Doesn't smell like strawberries. Out of the corner of my eye I notice six red balls of what appear to be fur. I shrug my shoulders as I pick one up"Maybe It's food" I open my mouth to test It when all of a sudden It jumps out of my hand and lands in my lap. I stare at It for a minute. Not wanting to make any sudden movements. Slowly I see two little paws pop out the front and back. Then I see two very tiny eyes open. Very slowly they look up at me. Good lord this thing was creepier then Russia! But cute. In Its own creepy way. "Aw your so..uuuuuum cute. I set It down gently. The hole time It hasn't taken It's eyes off me. "Well ok then bye bye little one." I turn to walk away leaving behind the small creature.

"Chu" I hear a small voice say. I turn around. It's that little puff ball. Following me."O no no no" I say pointing my finger at the little puff ball. " You can't come. so shew." It continues to stare. I take a step back It shuffles forward. Poor thing It must of been running to keep up with me. I turn once again to walk away. The creature jumps into the pocket of my jacket."HEY!" I protest looking at my pocket. Which is now full of fur. Slowly two eyes open and look up at me. "O alright you can come but don't cramp my style." Well this day wasn't so bad I mean at least I wasn't alone any more.

* * *

"Do you really think they will find him da?"

"I don't quite know like England said he could be anywhere in the universe"

Russia smiled a dark and sinister smile "What do you think should be done about the States"

Japan smiled back "I don't know what did you have in mind?"

Russia's smiled turned mischievous "Let us find China and discuss the matter further"

* * *

Spell after spell England work diligently into the night only stopping to whip the sweat from his brow. He knew It would take long, but he wasn't going to stop. Not until he was mixing another spell he heard an alarm sound off. It was his alarm clock, which meant It was time to go to France's for the next world meeting. Maybe he should call in sick. No that won't work he thought. That frog would be on my ass the moment I called. He walked up stairs and changed. Not caring If he looked like hell or not.

At the confrence everyone stared at him. There eyes full of pity. France ran over to him

"Oh my! Mon cheri look at you your a mess!"

"Is everybody here" England asked

"Yes but-"

"Then let's get this over with the sooner I can get home the better" Everyone took there seats. France stood in front

"Who would like to begin" he asked Russia raised his hand

"We must think ahead " he said "What If we never find America da" England slammed his fist down on the table startling Canada.

"It's only been a week! How dare you bring up such absurd Idea! I told you I will find him and I will!"

"I agree" France said putting a hand on England's shoulder Canada was nodding in agreement. "How can you say such a thing"

"He's just being realistic aru" China intervened "Who's to say that the States aren't running wild as we speak "

"I agree" Japan said

"Oh I can't believe this!" England hollered "T-This is insane!" Canada and France both were holding on to England's shoulder.

"That is enough" France said "We not talk like this. We will wait for the State to get here and take America's place and when we find America we will put this all behind us!" France said making the argument final. He eased England back down in his seat. "Canada will you please get England something to drink?"

"Oh course France" After the meeting ended England sat with France.

"You need to rest" France said

"I can't"

"You have to. If something happens to you America will have no one to save him" England tensed and let out a breath.

"Your right" he sighed"I'll rest. So don't worry" he forced a smile. So did France.

"Don't let what they said get to you Arthur."

"I know It's just when they said that I-"

"I know how you feel Arthur. "

"No you don't Francis. You weren't the one who put him in a bloody different world"

"Ah now I see you feel responsible for this,"

"I am aren't I?

"Somewhat but I believe It was mostly Alfred's doing" England smiled as if remembering found memory

"It usually is"

* * *

**There I redid this chapter cause I thought It lacked the main characters. Sorry for the confusion. PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW. If I get at least one review I'll continue**


	4. plotting

**A.N: Sup guys its me I just wanted to thank you for your reviews again. Hey If you got any Ideas for the States just holler at me. But don't really yell at me cause I don't do well with loud noises. **

**I do ont own Axis powers Hetalia. Kapeesh :D :P :( :) ;) :O :o :] ^.^**

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile in the land of the free...**

**"**You posted It on Twitter" Alabama said blankly. He and Massachusetts continued to glare Arizona.

"Look I can't help It! Tweeting is like a reflex to me!"

"Stop making excuses!" Massachusetts slapped him in the back of the head. Arizona threw his hands on his head.

"What the hell man!" Turning to all three of the younger States Massachusetts ranted

"I can't believe you guys didn't know everyone knew!For God sake everyones running wild! Even you three are out of control!"

"Are not." Arizona pouted crossing his arms

"Look around you." Massachusetts waved his hand around the room.

The States gazed at the not so wonderful sight that is America's kitchen. Food everywhere. From bananas peals on the floor to spagehtti noodles littered on the conter tops. The sink seems to be filled with some type of dark brown liquid. The plates are not in the sink rather in piles arould It and the trash can is stacked high. It's almost as high as Alabama. The tallest State in the room.

"PSH" Arizona scoffed "It's not that bad"

"There's a toaster in the pool!" Massachusetts yelled. "You-" He stopped him self from saying more closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Look" he continued. "Everyones meeting this afternoon to discuss what to do about the situation. And not showing up is not an option."

"Where is it and what time" Alabama demanded. Not giving any thought to how rude he was being. Alabama wasn't rude like Arizona but sometimes the tall blond had his moments. Most the time he even noticed he was doing It.

"Tonight at nine o clock, Delaware's capital" Indiana could practically hear the fear in Arizona and Alabama's face. Delaware. The first State ever made. He wasn't a bad fellow actually he was quite nice, but get him angry and he will bring the wrath of hell upon you! He was one of the original thirteen colonies like Massachusetts but considered himself above them. And due to his leadership skills and the fact everyone was afraid of him they let him think It. "Oh well who cares about Delaware" Indiana thought. It's not we were going to get into to trouble. I mean So what If were the first ones to know and didn't say anything until utter kayos erupted. ....................Oh dear were in trouble.

* * *

**England's house**

Once again England worked into the night. He did what France had said and rested every now and then. But he barley ate anything. He knew the State was supposed to arrive today but did nothing to prepare. He was so engulfed in his work It took him a minute to realize the doorbell rang. He gritted his teeth and walked up stairs annoyed by the fact that he was pulled away from his work. He strides to the door opening it rather quickly startling the little blond on the other side.

"Can I help you" England says in a less then happy tone.

"Yes hello my name is Ohio you must be England nice to meet you"

_"Your Ohio?" _he asked in disbelief

"The one and only"she smiled. The little red bird chirped and then she added"Oh and this is Able. I hope you don't mind I brought him he gets scared being left alone."

"No I don't mind" he said dimissively "Follow me I'll show you to your room" He started walking and Ohio followed. They started down the hall when Ohio broke the silence.

"England?" she asked in a small voice.

"Yes" he turned around. He was startled by how close she was he could tell her big blue sapphires held some kind of worry.

"I don't mean to pry" She put her head down now "But are you alright?"

"Do I look that bad" he asked. Ohio gave a weak nod. England turned around and continued to walk not giving any ore thought to Ohio's question. He stopped at the third door to the left."This is your room. If you need anything ask. And no not I repeat do not under any circumstances come into the basement when I'm working in magic do you understand?

"Yes I understand. Maybe after I unpack I could make us some dinner. I really think you could use something to eat." England stared at her for a moment. Ohio was not what he expected. She was nice and polite. England suddenly felt a pang of guilt. Because he ahd judged her before he knew her. He should of never have compared all the States to Arizona. His eyes softened.

"Yes I would love that thank you" Ohio visibly relaxed and smiled. Ohio went into her room. After the task of unpacking was done she let Able out and opened the window.

"Now remember" she told the little red bird."You can fly around but don't go to far." Able chirped in response. Ohio left the room with the little red bird not too far behind. Ohio could not find England so she assumed he was in the basement. It took her a while but she finally got dinner up and running. She had just finished putting her sun tea pitcher in the window seal when England walked in.

"What smells so good" he asked sniffing the air.

"Sweet potatoes, cornbread, chicken and stuffing" England took a seat at the table and Ohio fixed him a plate. "Here ya go" she sat It down in front of him then sat across from him.

"Thank you aren't you going to eat." He asked seeing her without a plate

"Na I already ate with my new friends on the way here"

"New friends?"

"Yes ones a big tall blond man named Germany and the other is a small red head named Italy. There the ones who helped me find your house. I met them on the way here.

"So that's why those wankers weren't at the conference" England thought. England continued to eat. Watching the little red bird eat cornbread off a little plate. When It was done It chirped then looked at It's bowl. Ohio got up."Are you done already?" she asked It brushing a finger under Its chin. Ohio picked up the plate and began to wash It. The little red bird flew over to the table and landed on the top Of Ohio's chair. It watched England in great curiosity. Then turned Its head to the side. For the first time this week England smiled. He couldn't help himself the little bird was very cute.

"Able stop begging" Ohio commanded. The little bird flew to her and landed on her shoulder.

"You shouldn't stay up to late tonight we have a meeting in the morning" England said getting up.

"Yes of course. Is there anything you need help with?"

"No I'll be fine thank you for dinner It was lovely" And with that England walked back down to the basement leaving Ohio alone and worried.

* * *

Russia sat in the conference room waiting patiently for the others. Japan walked in.

"So I guess our little plan failed uh? "

"Da I wouldn't say that we failed."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying what England doesn't know won't hurt him"

"What are you implying that we take the States anyway without England's knowing"

"Of course. I have a spy over in the U.S."Russia smiled" He says the States are out of control and are hosting meetings to try and reorganize themselves. There last meeting ended horribly so they'll be hosting another one soon."

"And when they do they'll all be in one spot at the same time"Japan said suddenly getting the Idea

"We must be very secretive about this tell no one" Japan nodded

"What about China?"

"Do not worry da. I will inform China " Just then France, Canada, Germany and Italy walk in.

"And what are we plotting?" France asks the two other countries with a fake smile. Japan gives France a stern look. Russia smiles.

"Nothing."Russia's smile disappeared. "It pains me you would think so poorly of us France" France crosses his arms and gives them a thoughtful look before taking his seat.

* * *

Ohio and England walk down the hall of the conference building. Ohio is nervous. "What If they don't take me seriously" she thought. They continue to walk down the hallway towards the main door and the more they walk the more nervous she becomes. But before she knows It they are at the door.

"You ready?" England asks reaching for the knob. Ohio takes in a deep breath and lets It out

"Yep" And just like that a whole new adventure has begun for the little State.

* * *

**Done! Hope I made It long enough. PLZ PLZ review If I get at least one review I'll continue. I'm pathetic yes I know. But I really wanna get better and your reviews will help.**


	5. Stalker

**Hi! My peeps..**

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Kapeesh. **

**

* * *

****Meanwhile somewhere over the rainbow.**

**America's P.O.V**

America was tired. With a capital "T". He was tired of walking. He had been walking for what seemed like days. And every time he'd try to take a rest what did that little fur ball do? It jumped on him and made every freakin squeaking noise It could until he got so annoyed he couldn't take It anymore.

"Alright alright I'm goin! " He said getting up from the tree he was resting under. "I just thought of a name for you." He said holing the little fur ball in front of him. "How bout pest! cause that what you are a little pest." The creature ignored America's insults and jumped out his hands. As soon as he hit the ground he started walking in a different direction."And where the hell are you taking me anyway?" He yelled. He was irritated because because of lack of food . The little fur ball at first was helpful, taking him to places where he could find food. Weird and glowing food but still edible. Now he was sure this thing was taking him in circles. He found himself thinking, "Haven't we past that glowing rock before" and "I could of sworn that this is the same hole I tripped in five minutes a go" He was about to voice his annoyance again when they came upon what looked like a lake. A glowing pink lake. But still a lake. Man this place was starting to freak him out. The fur ball hobbled to the side of the lake then began to jump up and down and squeak in same spot.

"What is it now Pest?" He asked walking over to It. America bent over and looked in the lake. He saw his reflection nothing else. "it's just your reflection Pest." He layed down beside the lake to tired to care anymore. The small creature laid on America's stomach. "What no squeaking?" It looked at him. America laid hid head down. The grass was soft and there was a gentle breeze in the area.

"Maybe he should just stay here." He thought.

_"But I thought you wanted to go home" _A small voice said.

"Who the hell said that!?"America said jolting up startled by the voice. The little fur ball fell to the ground.

"_Ouch!"_

America stared at the fur ball in great shock

"Holly shit It talks!"

* * *

**Back at the conference.**

As Ohio and England walked in the room. Everyone looked at to see Ohio. but she had now lost her nerve and was hiding behind England. "Real smooth chicken" She told herself. England stepped to the side. Her only shield was now gone.

"Everyone" he announced "This is Ohio" England could see the shock on there faces. Yes he knew the feeling. France smiled and walked over to her and gently taking her hand said.

"England you didn't give us a State you gave us an angle!" He placed a kiss upon her hand. Ohio blushed. If anything could of made her more uncomfortable this was It. England rolled his eyes.

"Come now Ohio let's take our seats." England said leading her away from France. On the what to her seat Ohio couldn't help but be creep ed out by how the man in the scarf is staring at. He notices her staring back and smiles. The smile sends a chill up Ohio's spine,but she still smiles back.

"Ohio Ohio Come sit next to me!" Italy says waving a hand in the air. Ohio smiles and takes a seat next to him. England takes the seat on the other side of her.

"Now who would like to start with an opening argument" France asks. China raised his hand. Both Russia and japan stared at one another. They hadn't told him about the plan about the States yet and tip to England about the States being out of control could totally screw It up for them. Russia and Japan both held there breath and waited.

"I propose we take action on the globel warming issue" China said

Both Russia and Japan visibly relaxed. Germany tilted his head in confused.

The rest of the conference went very smoothly for Ohio. She wasn't as nervous anymore. She was even starting to even relax a little. And before she knew It the conference was over.

"Now that wasn't so bad now was It?"

"No England you were right It was nothing. What would you like for dinner?" She asked

"You don't have to cook me dinner Ohio I-"

"Did I hear you right England?" France asked suddenly appearing out of no where putting an arm around England's shoulder."How could you refuse such a lovely offer?" Don't worry darling if he won't accept you lovely offer I will" He grabbed Ohio's hand and started to pull her away."Come on England try and keep up will you?"

"Your not coming over to my house you stupid frog!"

"But England!"

The two continued to argue as they walked out the building, but Ohio's attention was elsewhere. The man in the scarf (which she later figured out was Russia) stopped in the middle of his conversation to smile at her. Ohio didn't smile back this time she just stared . France continued to pull her by the hand out the door. Ohio didn't talk the rest of the way home. She didn't know why but for some reason she felt sick to her stomach.

After making dinner Ohio watched as France and England argue. They both sat at the table bickering back and forth

"How dare you say such a vulgar thing about the queen!"

"What so It's not true?"

"Of course It's not you stupid frog!"

"Can't you think of a more creative nickname?"

England ignored the answer and looked at his watch.

"Thank you for the dinner Ohio." He said as he stood to leave. France and Ohio watched him walk down to the basement.

"Well well It seems I get little Ohio all to myself now" France gave Ohio a breath taking smile. Ohio smiled back. She really wished England hadn't left her alone with France. "So tell me" he began. "How many States are there"

"You really don't know?" she asked

"Well America talks about a lot of you. To tell you the truth I lost count"

"I have fifty brothers and sisters"

"Fifty!?"

"Yes fifty. The first thirteen are almost as old as America though. They were around even before the Revolutionary War "

"What about you Ohio? How old are you?"

"Well I'm not to much younger I was around then to but I didn't become a State tell 1803" She smiled proudly.

"You think England would remember the thirteen Originals" France said placing his hand his chin.

"He remembers Massachutes."

"Really? Why?"

"Because he was the one who came up with the Boston tea party."

France laughed.

"I-I have to meet this Massachusetts" France giggled.

"Where do you think America is right now?" Ohio asked Looking down at her hands

France walked over and took her hands in his.

"Don't worry mon cheri I'm sure where ever he is he's just fine."

* * *

**Meanwhile in the land of the free... **

**Alabama's P.O.V**

"Look" Indiana said "I just don't think It's right to cause unessecary stress"

"Unesscessary stress? Arizona asked placeing his hands onhis hips.

"Yes repeating what someone says over and over again causes unesscessary stress"

Alabama was setting on the couch watchin TV listening to the two argure. Well Arizona was argueing Indiana was tryin to reason. Pointless If I do say so myself.

"Hey! Jolly Green gaint I'm talking to you!"

Alabama snapped out of his day dreaming and threw the remote at Arizona missing by atleast one foot and hurling the remote threw the window. The three stared at th shattered glass.

"Woops" Alabama said

"Good job you musle brain now we have to get him another window!" Arizona yelled at Alabama raising his hands in the air.

"How many windows does that make now?" Indiana asked putting hie hand to his mouth looking at the damage

"Seven" Alabama answered.

"We need to get out of this house. We can't keep waiting here for America." Indiana said opening the door.

"Your right" Alabama agreed

"Ya we can go visit Mississippi's! We can trash his house!" Arizona suggested walking out the door.

They walked for a couple of blocks when Alabama realized they were being followed. By a man in black on the other side of the street. He was tryin to blend in with the crowd.

"What's with the dude in black?" Arizona asked

"You see him to?" Alabama asked Arizona.

"I've been meaning to tell you about that." Indiana said

Alabama and Arizona looked at Indiana.

"You see I've actually seen that man before."

"Really?" Alabama asked

"Yes he was at our meeting in delaware." Indiana said

"That stalker!" Arizona yelled

"No not a stalker." Alabama corrected "A spy"

"Let's ketch him!" Arizona suggested

"Ketch him?" Indiana asked warily

"Ya we can do It!" Arizona was excited now "Come on Alabama what do ya say!?"

"Oh alright but you have to listen to everything I tell you"

* * *

**There done for now. If I get one review I'll continue. So PLZ PLZ PLZ review so I can get better.! Thanks and peace out.!!**


	6. Don't make Russia angry

**Hi! Thank you for your reviews! :D**

**I do not own Hetalia axis powers!....**

* * *

**England's house.**

The sun was shinning. Ohio was enjoying the beautiful day with Able, tending to the neglected flowers in England's garden. She was humming a sweet tune while she worked. She felt bad that England had to miss out in such a beautiful day,but he insisted he work. The whole time Ohio had lived with England she'd been trying to make his life easier and or less stressful. His house was spotless ever hour of the day, She cooked him breakfast lunch and dinner made sure he went to bed and even did his work he was supposed to be doing for his country, but Ohio was upset she still felt like she wasn't doing enough like she was there anything she could do to help?

"Daaaamn!" A voice said

Ohio jerked her head to the right to find a man standing there she had been so lost in thought she hadn't even heard him approach.

"Germany wasn't joking when he said you were cute." The man said

"Y-you know Germany?"

The man smiled"I'm his brother sweetness"

He walked over to the little State. He looked her up and down with a smile. Ohio stood to her feet and took a step back.

"I'm Ohio,pleased to meet you."

"No the pleasures all mine" the man said grabbing ahold of Ohio's hand and pulling her into his chest.

"The names Purssia baby."

Ohio was in utter shock. Not once in her life had she had to deal with something like this. What should she do?

"Prussia!" a voice said coming from the house.

Prussia jerked over and saw England "Aw fuck It's England" Prussia thought bitterly.

"Let go of her now" England demanded.

Prussia wasn't about to listen to England anytime soon. He just pulled Ohio closer. He smiled when he heard a little whimper.

"Oh come on England you can't tell me you haven't thought about-"

"Shut your bloody mouth and let her go!"

England strode over to Prussia. Ohio saw he meant business. She pushed against Prussia's chest trying to get away. How had she let herself get in to this mess.

"Bruder! Let her go now!"

England stopped to find Germany running over to them

"I'm so sorry" Germany said as he pulled his brother off of Ohio. He put his hand out begging to England "Please excuse my brother he's an idiot." England stopped walking towards Prussia and stood there with his arms crossed,giving him a death glare. He looked at Ohio. "I'm so sorry Ohio. Italy wanted to come visit you I never thought my brother would do this if I brought him along." Germany let go of Prussia,pushing him away from Ohio. He held his head down in shame. "Please forgive me for my mistake"

Ohio smiled at Germany.

"Don't worry I know what It's like to have out of control brothers."

Germany looked at her eyebrows raised in surprise.

"You mean your not mad?" He asked in disbelief.

England smiled at this. Leave It to Ohio not to hold a grudge.

He turned to walk inside. "Germany."

Germany looked at him

"Control your brother while you are at my house will you please?"

"Oh course England"

And with that England walked back inside.

"Ohio! Ohio!" Italy yelled jumping over England's fence. Ohio smiled as Italy hugged her. She hugged him back

"Let's go inside and eat lunch." Ohio suggested "I'll make pasta and mashed potatoes"

"Pasta!" Italy jumped for joy and ran into the house. Purssia followed mummbling something as he walked past Germany.

"So" Ohio said to Germany "I'm cute huh?"

Germany blushed and walked into the house. Ohio followed smiling.

* * *

It was a nice sunny day outside as Japan waited for the others to arrive to the conference. He was leaning against the building watching the birds fly by

"Hello Russia"

"So you saw me da?"

Russia came out from around the corner.

"Your not that hard to spot. Anyway have you heard any news yet?"

"No actually my spy hasn't reported to me recently. Actually I'm quite worried."

"He hasn't reported back?! "

Japan was worried now If they caught the spy they would all be in serious trouble

"No worries Japan. I have a tracking device on him. I'll go talk to him myself and besides you don't think those _States_ could do such a thing do you?"

"Well I guess you have a point."

"Good now that that's settled let's talk about which States we should take."

Japan looked over and saw England arriving with France and Ohio. Ohio was greeted by most of the countries and dragged inside by Italy.

"Who should get Ohio?" Japan asked Russia.

" Ohio is a must have State. She has vast farming land and the Ohio river which is a very useful trading route."

Japan looked at Russia

"I did my homework" Russia said simply then continued

"Do you know how much blood has been spilled over that little State?" Russia smiled " A lot. Even England tried to take It in the war of 1812."

"So my guess is there will be fighting over Ohio then" Japan asked felling threatened

"We'll just have to wait and see" Russia smiled

Japan started to walk to the conference room when he noticed Russia was following.

"Aren't you coming"

"I told you Japan I'm going to have a talk with my spy."

"What about the conference?"

"Oh yes I forgot about that just tell them... I fell ill amd went home."

Japan didn't have a chance to respond as Russia turned and walked away in. He clenched his fist.

"That bastard" he thought "We'll just see who gets Ohio"

* * *

On his way to the airport Russia decided he'd try and call his informant once again.

_"Ring"_

No answer

_"Ring"_

Once again no answer

_"Ring"_

"Talk to me" a voice said

"Who is this?" Russia asked

"Who's this?" The voice asked back.

Russia could hear voices in the back round.

"Dude who the hell are you talking to" the second voice asked

"I don't know some asshole wanting to know my name." said the first voice

"I will ask again" Russia said in a stern voice "What is your name!"

"Chuck. Chuck Norris" Replied the voice

Russia could hear the second voice laughing.

"Well Norris" Russia said "Would you mind telling me where the owner of this phone is?"

The second voice laughed harder.

"Hey Arizona whats so funny" A third voice asked

"Some jackass called that guys phone and Idaho's fuckin with him" The second voice replied

"So your real name is Idaho?" Russia asked his anger growing

"Ya sure why not" Idaho replied

"Well is it or not!" Russia yelled

"Look here asswhipe. I can tell you whatever never name I want and It still won't make a difference ya know why? Cause I don't care"

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"Your face!"

"Oh snap!" said the second voice.

That was It Russia had had It with this childish nonsense.

"If you do not tell me where the owner of this phone is I will be sure to find you and make you wish you were dead."

"We'll someones P.M.S ing" Said the second voice

"Do you think he's serious?" asked the third

"It's called a bluff Indiana." the second voice replied

"Stop talking and answer my question!" Russia was holding the phone yelling at It now. He couldn't believe how frustrating these idiots were!

"Um let me think about that for a second.... uh how bout no! You dickweed!"

"That's It If you do not tell me-"

_Click_

"Hello! Hello!"

_Dial tone _

That was It Russia had made his decision he was going to the States and he was pissed.

* * *

"Who were you talking to ?" Alabama asked walking into the room seeing Idaho hang up the phone.

"Hey wait a second is that the spy's phone you were talking on?!" Alabama screamed "What the hell were you thinking?!"

"Chill Alabama." Idaho said waving his hand in the air.

"What If they track us here?"

Idaho ignored Alabama and looked over at Arizona. Arizona had put a dart board next to the now tied up spy they named Fred. He was throwing the darts very close to Fred's head making him flinch.

"What are you going to do with him" Idaho asked

"Were bring him to to nights meeting and give him to Delaware"

"Whoa Fred that was a close was!" Arizona yelled

"Arizona stop torturing the spy" Alabama yelled

"Ah come on It's fun"

"I said stop"

"America would let me do It" Arizona pouted putting his head down

"ya he would" Alabama smiled

The four brothers stood in silence thinking about there lost father figure.

"Let's get something to eat I'm sure everybody is hungry" Indiana suggested

"Can we get McDonald's?" Arizona asked

"Of course" Alabama said "I think we all could use a cheeseburger"

* * *

**Somewhere over the rainbow...**

America looked at the little creature

"You can help me get home?"

_"I can try. Somewhere around this lake the is a puddle. You may see anything you want in that puddle and sometimes you can even communicate with the people you see" _

"So I can call England!" America yelled in excitement

He picked up the small creature and hugged It, Maybe this thing was useful after all.

* * *

**THERE DONE PLZ PLZ REVIEW! IF I GET ONE REVIEW I'LL CONTINUE. THANKS FOR READING**


	7. Hell has broke loose!

**HI AGAIN! Thank you for your lovely reviews!. I got a review that said Ohio was too gentle, which I kinda thought was true to begin with. Thank you for being honest. :D Your review was much appreciated! Now then back to the story shall we.**

* * *

Ohio sat at her window watching It rain. Like that was gonna stop her from going outside. She smiled and rain down stairs. When she got to the door she proceeded to take her shoes off. If she was gonna play in the rain she was gonna play barefoot. She ran out the door laughing while she did. She ran to the garden and dance in the puddles. Able followed of course but he flew from tree to tree trying to avoid getting wet.

"Well your no fun!" she said putting her hands on her hips.

A shadow flew across the yard. Ohio looked up and saw a huge bird flying over her.

Then she recognized It. It was one of America's Eagles. How on earth had It gotten here?!

She continued to watch It fly in circles. It was the biggest of America's eagles and the oldest. It was born when America was still under the watchful eye of England. It's eyes were a deep crimson red. America had told her his eyes weren't always that color and at one time they were green. But as soon as America had decided he wanted a revolution they changed. America said the eagle possessed the burning emotion of liberty in Its eyes and that's why America had named the creature Liberty. Ohio didn't know what the bird wanted. She wasn't about to call It down to her. Just because something is idolized doesn't mean that It's tame. That thing could claw her eyes out for all she knew.

Finally he stopped flying and landed on a very low tree branch very close to Ohio.

Ohio was memorized by the creature's eyes and started walking to It. It was as If It's eyes were calling her she couldn't help but obey. She could hear Ables warning chirps as she continued to walk to Liberty. Ohio stopped just inches from the huge bird. She stared in aw. The bird dropped something on the ground. Looked at Ohio. It then flew away leaving Ohio alone in the rain. Ohio picked up the object Liberty had dropped.

"I-It's my dagger!" Ohio said stunned

When Ohio was just a little colony she had needed to defend herself. So she had made a little flint dagger. It was small and easy to hide and It still had a string attached to it that she used to wear It around her neck. The little dagger was very useful. There was always someone fighting over Ohio. Ohio had grown up learning how to fight off people. It wasn't until America came along and protected her had she thrown away her little dagger. She thought she wouldn't need It anymore because America was always there defending her. But America wasn't there and If liberty thought It was time for her to use It again then that meant.

Ohio was in danger!

"Able!" Ohio called as she ran towards the house

As soon as Able flew inside she shut the door and locked It.

"Are you ok?"

Ohio jumped startled by England

"Y-ya I'm fine why do you ask"

England stared at her holding a cup of tea.

"Well for one thing you locked the door."

"I-I can explain that you see there was this huge bird outside and I was frightened and I um..."

"Your not that good at lieing Ohio" England said taking a sip of tea.

Ohio put her head down "I know"

"Come let's get you warmed up and you can tell me what's got you so frightened."

"O-okay"

After Ohio changed England made her tea. They both sat in front of the fire.

"Now Ohio what's bothering you?"

Ohio continued to look at the fire

"You can tell me anything Ohio. Over these past weeks you've become like a daughter to me."

Ohio stared at the fire a little longer. She slowly turned to England.

"I saw one of Americas eagles today."

England raised his eyebrows surprised

"Well what happened"

"He gave me this"

Ohio held out a little dagger

"What does this mean" England asked

"It means I'm in danger" Ohio said hugging the little dagger close to heart.

England got up and walked over to Ohio. He sat down beside her and hugged her.

"It's going to be alright Ohio. You now I wouldn't let anyone ever hurt you. Like I said you've become like a daughter to me."

Ohio looked up at England.

He was serious he did think of her as a daughter and he knew for a fact he would never let anything harm her. He was very worried about what the bird had did but he knew he had to calm her down. He looked at her and smiled.

"How about we do something fun. Go get my chess game and I'll teach you like I promised"

Ohio smiled.

"Okay"

She got up and ran to the hallway closet.

England couldn't help but notice she put the dagger around her neck. He knew he'd have to keep a more careful watch on Ohio from now on. England couldn't help but feel angry. It wasn't like the eagle had warned her she was going to be in a accident or anything no he had given her a dagger which meant someone not something wanted to hurt Ohio.

England looked at the fire. He watched the flames dance from side to side.

"I pity the man that tries"

* * *

**Meanwhile in the land of the free.**

Alabama, Indiana and Arizona were walking to the conference. Arizona had hold of the spy tripping him every couple blocks. Indiana had tried to get him to stop but every time he said something Arizona said.

"You don't mind do ya Fred."

Fred was of course gagged and had his hands tied behind his back which gave him little effort to disagree.

"See told ya so Fred loves this!" Arizona hugged the man, he cringed from Arizona's touch.

"Hey Alabama can we keep him?"

"No Arizona we can't keep him! How many more times are you going to keep asking me that?!

"What in god's mane are you three doing!?" A voice yelled

The three turned there heads to see Michigan standing there. Michigan was a small girl with long brown curls. She wore a sundress like Ohio but instead of bright colors she wore dark which matched her dark brown hair.

"Hello Michigan!" Indiana said

Michigan glared at the blond. Indiana took a step back.

"What the hell are you three thinking tying up people?"

"Aw don't worry Michigan" Arizona said "He's not a person he's a spy."

"A spy!?' She asked in disbelief.

"It' true Michigan." Alabama spoke out this time. "We caught him following us yesterday."

"I see and what are you planning to do with him?" she asked

"We were gonna turn him over to Delaware" Indiana replied "Idaho's waiting on us to get there."

* * *

Russia had been following his device for what seemed like hours when he finally caught up to the signal. He and the men he had Bright along hid in a near wooded area. He then watched the scene before him.

"How do you know he's a spy?" A small brunette asked.

"He had papers on him that said everything the states had been doing in the past week" said a very tall rugged looking man with wavy blond hair.

"He even has stuff on you Michigan" said a somewhat smaller spiky haired light blond.

"Really he has everything on all the states?!" The little brunette asked shocked

"Yep he even has down what time you take a shower" The dirty blond laughed

The little Burnett smacked him across the face

"Shut up Arizona that's not funny!"

"Ouch! Damn It Michigan! I was just playin!"

So these are the idiots who captured his spy? He knew that the two Michigan and Arizona were States. Were the other two States as well. Either way he couldn't let these people continue with what they were planning. He'd have to put an end to this now.

Russia stepped out from behind the trees. They two States that had been arguing stopped when the tall blond looked at him. All four of them stared at Russia

"What the fuck do you want!?" Arizona yelled

"I believe that is my friend you have tied up there. "

Russia pointed to the spy.

"So your the one who sent him!"

Alabama walked over to the tall stranger. They stood face to face. Alabama was almost tall enough to look him in the eye.

"Why are you spying on my family" Alabama demanded.

"So you are a State!" Russia said acting excited. "Which one are you?"

"I am Alabama! Now tell me why you are spying on my family!"

"Alabama" Russia repeated "Alabama you are brave, but alas you are still just a little State."

Russia pulled out his faucet pipe and tapped Alabama on the nose with It as If he were talking to a child. Alabama didn't budge

"And just who are you!?" asked the spiky haired blond

"I am Russia." he said simply

When Russia had reveled his identity the four States were surrounded by people.

Arizona pulled out his phone and dialed Idaho's number. He got his voice mail.

"Idaho you need to call England and tell him- oaf!"

Arizona was hit in the back of the head. They grabbed Michigan before she could react.

"Arizona!" Alabama yelled

He started to go after him but Russia hit him in the back of the head with his pipe, knocking the State unconscious. He walked over at the spiky haired blond

"Aren't you going to run?" Russia asked him.

"I will not abandon my brothers and sister"

"You are a State as well" Russia smiled "Tell me which one are you?"

"I am Indiana."

"Indiana" Russia repeated. "You are very loyal Indiana you will make me a great State."

Russia hit Indiana over the head with his pipe.

* * *

Where the hell are they! Idaho had been waiting for an extra twelve minutes. He gave up and walked in the conference room. He was met by Massachusetts and Delaware.

"Where the hell have you been" Delaware screamed making a scene in front of the other States

"I was waiting on Alabama, Arizona and Indiana but they never showed up!"

"Not just them!" West Virgina said "Michigan hasn't showed up either." He grabbed his twin Virgina's hand. The poor girl looked very worried.

Everyone started to whisper in a panic.

"Now everybody stay calm I'm sure there fine!" Massachusetts yelled

"Actually" Idaho said listing to his voice mail "I think they might be in trouble"

* * *

**There I am done once again! PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW If I get one review I will continue :D THANKS FOR READING!**


	8. Chaos

**HI AGAIN!**

* * *

**Somewhere in the middle of freakin nowhere...**

Alabama woke up with a splitting head ache. He sat up and looked around. He was on a big fluffy bed in an even bigger room.

"Fuuuuck! my head!" a voice said

"Arizona!?" Alabama yelled

He jerked his head from left to right looking for his brother.

"Alabama?" Arizona yelled back

He to was looking for his brother

Alabama walked over to a heating vent on the floor and spoke into It

"Arizona I'm in another room! Talk through your vent."

Arizona went to the other side of the room and found his heating vent

"Dude we gotta get the hell out of here!"

"I know Arizona I know. But how?"

"You guys are aware the heating vents are connected to every room in the house so other people can hear right?

"Indiana!" the other two States yelled in excitement

"Where are you Indiana?" Alabama asked

"I'm in some strange room with a big bed"

"Me to" Alabama said

"Me three" said Arizona

"Do you guys think Michigan is alright?" asked Indiana

"I don't know Indiana she could be-"

Alabama's door slowly opens and Russia walks in the room.

"Ah Alabama your awake? No hard feelings about the pipe da?"

"What do you want."

"To check up on you after all you are my State now and I have to take care of you."

"Fuck you commie were America's States" a voice coming from the vent said.

"It's not polite to ease drop Arizona." Russia said

"Fuck you! I do what I want!"

"Wheres Michigan!" Alabama yelled at Russia

"Michigan? Oh you mean that rude little girl who told me to shove It?"

"That's the one!" Arizona said

"She is currently sleeping in her room." Russia replied "You three will be locked in the house until I get back from my meeting, feel free to wounder around the house and get used to your new home."

Russia turned to leave

"Oh and one more thing" Russia said turning around "You can not escape my house It is impossible so do not try."

"I hope you can hear me flipping you off threw the vent you asshole" Arizona yelled

Russia laughs turning to leave the room.

"If your wise you will hold your tongue from now on Arizona."

Russia then leaves

"Who the hell does he think he's talking to!." Arizona yells

"_If your wise you will hold your tongue from now on Arizona_." Arizona says mimicking Russia in a exaggerated creepier voice

" Blah blah blah Suck my dick! you commie bastard!" He yells at the top of his lungs

"Calm down Arizona!" Indiana pleads.

Alabama looks out his window.

'"Oh my god were surrounded by snow!" he yells

"Do you think that he brought us to Russia?" Indiana asks

"Maybe" Alabama answers

"Hey I can see him from my window" Arizona yells" That commie bastard really is leaving."

Alabama gets up and turns his door handle. To his surprise th door opens.

"My doors unlocked!"

Alabama walks into the hallway and sees two other doors open.

"Mine to!" Arizona yells

"I guess Russia meant what he said when he told us we could run around." Indiana said

"That's nice" Arizona said his lips turning into a wicked smile."Let's make him regret It."

* * *

**Somewhere over the rainbow**

America could not believe what he just saw. He was looking in one of the weird puddles the fur ball had talked about and and watching beloved States to see If they were alright and he couldn't believe what he saw!Fucking Russia was taking his States. America had watched the scene helplessly as Russia hit Alabama in the back of the head with a pipe. He had yelled and begged for russia not to hit Indiana ,but It was in vain . Now America sat by his window to his world crying. His States were in trouble. His States were like his children. He loved them and practically raised most of them. Damn he was useless. He had to get hold of England. America crawled back over to his puddle. He closed his eyes and focused on the one person he wanted to contact.

_England_

He remembered England's face his eyes and his Caterpillar eyebrows. How he used to yell at him.

"_Ohio stay close_!"

There It was England. He could see England in the puddle. He was walking with _Ohio?_

_"Ohio please stay close this is a big city you could get lost."_

He was treating Ohio like a child telling her to stay close.

"Seems like I've been replaced" America mumbled.

There were to many people around there was no way England was going to hear him. He rolled his eyes. Who else could he call. France? Okay imagine France. Blond pervert,likes flowers and oh yeah he's a pervert.

With in seconds France appeared in the puddle.

_"La la la"_

"Oh Christ he's taking a shower! Turn It off! Turn It off! Turn It off!"

"_Turn It off_?" asked the little fur ball

"Yes make It go away!"

"_It's already gone."_

America looked at the puddle. It was right. America let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god! I have to be more careful."

* * *

**Meanwhile in England**

Ohio had this nagging feeling all day that she should call Michigan. When England and her came back from shopping the first she did was go up to her room and find her cell phone. She found Michigan's number then hit dial.

"Ring"

No answer

"Ring"

No answer

"Ring"

Voice mail.

Ohio tried three more times before giving up and calling her sister Florida

"Ohio! Hey sweetness! nice to hear from you"

"Nice to hear you to Florida"

Ohio smiled. She could just picture Florida's smile over the phone. The sweet short haired blond had a smile that could light up the darkest rooms.

"So whats up?" Florida asked while painting her nails a neon blue color.

"I was just wondering If you've heard anything from Michigan?"

"Sweetheart..I don't know how to tell you this but..... Michigan is ...missing."

"What!" Ohio had to grab of her bed post to keep from falling.

"Don't worry Ohio West Virgina is out looking for her and the others and you know how good he is at tracking."

"Others?"

"Oh yeah! Well you see Alabama, Arizona and Indiana are gone to."

"WHAT!"

"Calm down Ohio caml down. There fine I bet Delawares getting to the bottom of this right now."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Idaho said something I don't really know what it was the thirteen originals won't tell us. All I know is we are supposed to look here while they go check in a place they won't tell us"

"Do you think England should know about this?"

"Nah. You know how dumb those three are They probably just went off and did something stupid and Michigan went after them."

"You think so?"

"Why not It makes the most sense doesn't It?"

"I guess your right. Thank you Florida."

"Any time Sweetheart. I'll call in later to check up on you."

"Okay that would be nice thank you Florida."

"Any time. Love you bye"

"Love you to bye."

Ohio clicked her phone off. She stared at It for a while.

Michigan was missing and so were three of her brothers. It made Ohio feel good that West Virgina and the thirteen orignals were looking for them , but she could not shake the feeling that they were in big trouble.

* * *

Michigan a woke suddenly to find herself in a big room. She could hear loud noises coming from down stairs. She could also hear voices.

"Oooooh! That was awesome!"

"Arizona?" Michigan asked herself.

She got up and walked to her door. She opened It slowly. No one was there. She then cautiously made her way down stairs. She saw Arizona sitting on a big comfy couch. Surrounded by different colored pieces of broken glass with designs on them. They looked like they were once very expensive vases.

"What happened?"

Arizona jerked his head in her direction startled by her approach. He ran to her and hugged her

"Michigan! Thank God your Awake you can help us destroy Russia's house now!"

He set her down

"Russia's house?"

She looked around her and saw graffiti all over the walls. One said in big bold letters "AMERICA! FUCK YEAH" and there was even a picture of America himself on the wall. No doubt Indiana had painted that. To her right see could see that the couch Arizona had been sitting on had been gutted and the coffee table had looked like It had been kicked in two.

"Did you do all of this" Michigan asked Arizona

"Yep. Alabama kicked in the table though. He's working on the kitchen now."

Arizona pointed behind him to another door. Michigan walked past him and through the door. Like she expected It was trashed to. The refrigerator door was pulled off and food had been thrown around the kitchen. She looked at Indiana who was pitching a Head of lettuce to Alabama. Alabama hit the lettuce with a table leg and It scattered all over the place.

"And It's a home run!" Alabama screams

Indiana and Arizona fake cheer.

Michigan rolls her eyes and leaves her brothers to there stupidity. She makes her way upstairs and starts to check the rooms for a phone. She trys all the rooms in the hallway when she comes across one that won't open

"Hey Alabama!" She screams

"What is It Michigan" Alabama yells back. She can hear him running up the stairs now.

Alabama makes his way to Michigan taking her spot in trying to open the door. Finally he gives up trying to use the handle and just kicks It in.

"What is It?"

Michigan turns around and sees Indiana standing behind her. Arizona soon follows. The four of them walk inside looking at the huge room. There are file cabinets and a big desk.

"This is Russia's office!" Indiana says

"And there's a phone!"

Michigan points to the desk and takes off running to the phone. She picks up the phone and dials Ohio.

* * *

Russia is waiting outside to have a talk with China and Japan when he receives a phone call

"Hello?"

"Sir we have information that says someone is trying to call from your house should we drop the call?"

Russia smiles. He knew Michigan would wake up sooner or later and look for a phone.

"No. Redirect the call to my phone."

"Yes sir!"

"Hello?"

"Ah crap It's you!"

"Ah how nice of you to call, Michigan"

"Shut up I would never call you I was trying to call Ohio!"

"Ah yes your sister. Now why would you want to do that."

"Don't play stupid Russia you know why!"

Arizona snatches the phone from Michigan.

"Hey I was talking!"

"Not no more you ain't!" Arizona says holding the phone up in the air so she couldn't reach. He then turned around

"Well If It ain't Russia. Murdered any baby seals lately?"

"Arizona while It is nice that you called to chat I have to go. I have business to attend to."

"Don't you hang up on me you ass-"

Russia turned to see japan and China waiting on him patiently

"Who was that?" China asked

"That was some of the States I captured." Russia smiled sweetly

"You captured some of the States?" China asked bewildered"How many?"

"Do not worry China. Come over tomorrow and I will give you each one to make It fair."

"So you have three then" Japan asked

Russia smiled

"You'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

**There done! PLZ PLZ REVIEW If I get one review I will continue. THANKS FOR READING!**


	9. Stress

****

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS! **

**I do not own Axis powers Hetalia Kapeesh!**

**

* * *

**

**Back in the middle of no where**

Alabama was setting on the couch channel surfing. He was extremely bored. He had already broken every door and table and there was nothing else left. Well he thought there was nothing else left Arizona on the other hand decided he had to bend every spoon and set every piece of paper he could find on fire. Indiana was still painting the walls. That man loved to paint. He was very good at It. Right now he was painting what he saw out side. A winter wounder land. It was beautiful. Alabama did not know how Indiana could paint so much detail and beauty by looking at a blizzard. Alabama smiled and continued channel surfing. Everything was in Russian. So Alabama gave up on watching television.

"If I can't watch It no one can." Alabama said standing up.

Indiana stopped painting and looked over at his brother. Alabama threw the remote on the ground and stepped on It,smashing It to pieces. Indiana rolled his eyes and continued painting. He smiled.

Arizona walked down the stairs "Hey I just set some stuff on fire so If It spreads were all dead."

"Did you give Michigan a heads up." Indiana asked turning around from his work.

"Yep she said she hopes I'm the first one to go."

Alabama cringed. Michigan had been real pissy lately. She was mad when she found out Ohio was chosen to go to England and not her(She's always had a rivalry thing with Ohio for some reason) but now It was worse.

"I'm sure she didn't mean It." Alabama said putting a hand on Arizona's shoulder.

All of a sudden the three States heard a "_click_"

They all looked at the door waiting for It to open.

"Scatter!" Arizona screamed.

Indiana and Arizona run up the stairs leaving Alabama confused and alone. Alabama watched them dissapear up the steps.

"You!" Alabama hears a voise yell

Alabama jerks hi head to the door a girl in a blue dress with blond hair pointing at him. She looks like she wants to kill him. Slowly she pulls out a knife. Yep no doubt in his mind now she wants to kill him.

"Ah sh-" Alabama stops himself. He doesn't want to swear in front of a girl even If she's crazy. Runs oast the couch and jumps on top of him and trys to plunge the knife in his heart. Alabama stops her by holding both her hands.

"L-look lady! Stop It right now I don't wanna hurt you!"

"Never! Not after what you've done to my brothers house. You must be punished. Give up now and I will not kill you!"

She trys with all her mite to push the Knife into Alabama.

"Your insane!"

"So i've been told"

"Belarus! Get off of him!" Russia screams

Alabama had never been so happy to hear Russia's voice in his life

"But brother!" Belarus jumps off Alabama and runs to Russia. "Look what he did to our beloved home!"

Russia smiles "They will be punished Belarus." He looks at Alabama"But not killed"

"Yes brother."

Russia walksover to Alabama. Arizona and Indiana run down the steps.

"I told you we left behind Alabama" Indiana panted out of breath.

"I am very upset with you three." Russia stated eyes growing cold

"Really?" Arizona asks "Mission Fuckin accomplished then!" he says smiling and giving his brothers a thumbs up

Belarus went to go after him , but Russia grabbed a hold of her shoulder.

"To your rooms." Russia glared at them daring to argue. But Arizona being him didn't ketch the death glare.

"Fuck off commie I do what I want!"

Russia slowly walked over to Arizona. Each step felt like an eternity. Very slowly he reached Arizona and In one swift movement he hit him over the head with a pipe

"Ouch!" Arizona yelled grabbing his head. "What the hell was that for!?"

"Hmm. It would seem you have a rather thick skull." Russia chuckled "No wounder your so stupid. Now to your rooms!"

Arizona didn't protest this time. Instead they all three walked upstairs together and went into Michigan's room.

"What do you three want?" She asked sitting up in her bed.

"We just wanna chill here." Arizona said

The three brothers got on the bed and laid down with there sister. After a while Alabama looked around. Indiana had fallen asleep holding on to Arizona's arm and Arizona was sleeping holding a now also asleep Michigan. Finally Alabama decided to give up and fall asleep to.

When he finally woke up he could only see Michigan. He sat up rubbing his eyes. He looked around the room for his two missing brothers.

"Michigan!"

He shook her shoulder

"Michigan!"

"Whaaat!" she moaned

"Where's Indiana and Arizona?"

She sat up

"What do you mean? Can't you find them?"

"There not in here let's go check around the house."

They both got up and walked to the door. Michigan twisted the knob.

"It's locked!"

Alabama kicked down the door.

"It's kinda creepie how your so good at that."

"Ya know Colorado told me the exact same thing."

The two walked down the hall. Everything they had trashed had been magically fixed.

"All that hard work for nothing." Alabama mumbled

The two looked in every room in the house until they came to the den. They saw Russia sitting in front of a roaring fire. Michigan jumped behind Alabama when see finally noticed him sitting there. Russia turned his head and saw the two standing there. He let out a sigh.

"I'm going to have to get a steel door aren't I?"

"I'd break It eventually. You'd be waisting money. Now where are my brothers?"

Russia smiles

"You mean you don't know?"

* * *

Indiana wakes up to the feel of the car hitting a bump.

"So your finally awake?"

Indiana looks up and sees a small blacked haired man sitting across from him.

"W-who are you and where's my brothers and sister." Indiana asks panicking

"Calm down Indiana-san. I am Japan and you are in my care now"

"Japan? Your supposed to be America's friend how could you betray him like this!"

"It is not my intention to betray America-san It is only to save the States fom Russia-san"

Indiana looked at him confused. Japan continued.

"When I first found out what Russia-san was planning I have been trying to think of ways to stop him, but he caught me off guard when he stole the four of you. I'm sorry I could only manage to save you."

"Why didn't you tell England?"

"Because the sooner he's finds America-san the better and If he stops to take care of you It will take longer to find him. Do not worry I will do my best to protect the remaining Sates."

Indiana looked out the window. He was no longer surrounded by snow Instead he was now surrounded by rice fiels and chery blossom trees. Indiana had gotton lucky. Japan had saved him, but what about the others where were they and were they alright?

* * *

"Man this is some bull shit!" Arizona screamed grabbing a hold of his cell bars

"Do you ever shut up aru?"

"Arizona."

"What?"

"My name is Arizona. Not aru"

"I do not understand your question."

"It's not a question It's a statement"

"What?"

Arizona let out a sigh

"You said 'Do you ever shut up aru?' and I said 'I'm not Aru I'm Arizona' and you were all like 'What?' and I'm all like dude It's like this You said 'Do you ever shut up Aru?' and I said I'm not Aru I'm Arizona and you were all like 'What?" and I'm like dude It's like this you said 'Do you ever shut up Aru?-"

"Shut up Your repeating yourself!"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!'

"Really what did I say then?"

"Do you ever shut up aru?!"

"I'm Arizona! Ar-I-zona!"

"I KNOW YOUR NAME!!"

"THEN WHY DO YOU KEEP CALLING ME ARU!?"

"AHHHHHHHHH" China screams putting his hands on his head "SHUT UP!"

"Well that's kind of a rude thing to say."

"I DON'T CARE!"

"Then why are you with me!"

China is startled for a moment

"What! I'm not with you!"

"I see so I'm just eye candy then!"

"What the hell are you talking about aru?!"

"It's ARIZONA! you whore!"

"I know your name!"

Arizona pretends to cry

"Stop yelling at me! I know I'm not perfect!"

China walks away in a huff giving up leaving Arizona alone in his cell

"Well I think that went very well"

* * *

West Virgina walked arounn in a wooded area. He'd been tracking his three brothers for a while. Alabama was hard to track he was a cautious man and alaways covered his tracks for the most part. Indiana was the same. Both of them had made a habit of covering their tracks,but Arizona on the other hand was a complete idiot. Tracking him was like following a map. West Virgaina continued to walk down the wooded are. Something shined in the moonlight. West Virgina picked It up.

"Arizona's phone."

West Virgina looked It over. He examined it's condition. It looked like It had been stepped on repeatedly. Interesting. There was no doubt now West Virgina knew his siblings had been kidnapped. There was nothing left to do now but follow the trail.

* * *

"Okay!" Flordia yelled putting her hand in the air.

"Okay what Florida?" asked Wyoming the little red head

"I just thought of the like best Idea ever!"

"What is It?"

"We make our own search party!"

"That's a great Idea!" Wyoming said jumping for joy

"I knew you'd agree now let's go gather us some troops."

The two girls made there way into the night. They decided to go to the closest State's house. Floridia picked the lock to Utah's house and walked inside.

"Do you think he'll be mad?" Wyoming asked in a small voice

"Nah Utah's used to It."

"Really?"

Florida and Wyoming walked up the steps to Utah's room. The two stared at their sleeping brother. Utah's chocolate hair was madden from where he had been sleeping on his side and He was drooling a little.

Florida looked at his face "ew"

Utah sat up startled. He jerked his head from left to right. He stopped when he saw his sisters.

"Hey guys" he yawned

Wyoming put a hand on his shoulder."We need your help"

"In the morning" He yawned again

Florida stomped her foot "No now!"

"Shhhhhhhh" Utah put a finger over Flordia's lips "Big brother Utah is sleeping"

"But Utah!" Flordia pouted

Utah was starting to fall sleep setting up

"Utah!" both the girls screamed

"Alright just let me....." Utah fell over and began snoring silently

Florida poked Utah "Were gonna need cold water."

* * *

**England's house**

He was losing It, he had to be. This afternoon he thought he saw America in a puddle What really made It weird is he thought he heard him as well. England looked down at his cup of tea. He had been stressed all week trying to find America and now there was this threat To Ohio. He looked around the room. Where was Ohio?

"Ohio?" He yelled.

When there wasn't an answer he began to worry

"Ohio!"

England was running through the house like a mad man, opening every door and yelling

"Ohio!"

He finally made his way out back. He stood in the middle of the yard scanning the area. there in the distance he could see Ohio laying under a tree. He ran to her afraid that she might be hurt.

"Ohio" he said finally reaching her

She was sound asleep. Her little bird was perched on the branch above her tilting his head confused by England's worry. England let out a sigh of relief and scooped up Ohio. He really wished she would take her threat more seriously. He walked through the back door and into the kitchen. Past the kitchen and into the living room. Up the stairs and to Ohio's room. He tucked her in and turned off her light. He stopped at the door and went back in the room closed the window and locked It. He wasnt taking any chances.

England heads down to the basement to continue his work when his phone begins to ring

"Hello?"

"England?"

"Yes who is this."

"I am one of America's States"

England is surprised

"Really which one?"

"Massachusetts"

England hangs up the phone. It begins to ring again.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't be to happy to hear from me."

"Your damn right I wouldn't you bloody wanker. I haven't talked to you since you came up with that bloody idea to dump all my tea into the Ocean. I can't believe you had the nerve to call It a tea party!"

"I know I know sorry, but um we have a problem"

"What do you mean we have a problem?"

"Well um."

"For god sake give me the damn phone!" A voice screams

"Yo England names Idaho yeah I know It's a honor but on to business some of the States have come up missing."

"What!?"

"Yeah one of the ones that went missing called before hand he said we had to call you then the line went dead."

England pinches the bridge of his nose. He just couldn't ketch a break could he? "How many are missing?"

"Four"

"Alright I'll look into It. In the mean time you keep looking over there and don't tell the rest of the States they've been kidnapped they'll just panic."

"Can do!"

England hangs up the phone. He leans against the wall and begins to sink to the floor. He would definitely have to keep a closer eye on Ohio now.

* * *

** There done again! PLZ REVIEW! If I get one I will continue. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Holly mess

**Hi again!! Thank you for your reviews! It makes me feel loved. Te he he. Now back to business.**

**I do not own Axis power Hetalia.**

* * *

West Virginia had tracked the tire tracks to the airport and after questioning some people and sneaking and watching the security tapes he had found out who had taken his siblings. He had found the tapes in the trash and immediately grew suspicious. he saw at the bottom of the screen It was around the time of the meeting. then he saw them being drugged to a private jet. Standing beside the jet getting ready to board It was a very tall man wearing a scarf. He turned reveling his face to the camera.

"Russia" he whispered

West Virginia now knew where he was going.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the middle of no where**

Belarus sat at the window waiting for her beloved brother. She had to keep an eye on that dirty State while brother took the other and gave It to Japan. Japan had practially begged Russia for the witch girl Michigan. He said he would give Russia a better State If he did. How... odd. Oh well. Brother had one of the strongest States. Though he was worthless and sinful. Brother should of let her punish him while she had the chance! The thought of that American buffoon destroying their beautiful home made Belarus engulfed with rage. She wanted to stab him. Why couldn't she. Brother wasn't home. He'd never know. She could stab him in a place no one would see and threaten his life if he told. Yes that's what she would do.

Belarus ran up the stairs to Alabama's room. Slowly she opened the door. She had her knife ready to stab him. She walked in the room. Alabama was strapped down to the bed sleeping.

"That's right" Belarus thought He had gone berserk when they had taken his sister away. She immediately felt pity. If someone had tried to take her brother she would do the same. She thought back to the moment he lost It the first thing she remembered was the fury on his face when Russia had announced his news.

_"What was that?" Alabama asked furiously_

_"You heard me" Russia said "Michigan is going to be given to Japan." He smiled "And you will be staying here. Do not worry you won't be alone for long"_

_Belarus was hiding to the side of the door way listening silently. She heard What sounded like a chair falling and Alabama yelled_

_"Like hell you will! This has gone far enough! You will not touch my little sister."_

_Belarus heard the sound of struggles. She ran through the door and saw her brother struggling with the State. Belarus stood shocked that her brother was having even the least big of trouble with a State._

_After a while Russia was able to pin him down. Then It was ordered he was to be strapped to his bed._

Belarus stood staring at the sleeping State. She put her knife away. She figured he had suffered enough....for now.

Alabama watched as Belarus walked out the room. He had thought she had come to finish him off but instead she just stared at him. He guessed playing dead was a good idea then. Man Belarus was weird. Oh well he had to get out of here. He began to use his mouth to untie the first strap. He then started on the second then sat up and did the third. Soon he was free.

He ran to the door and kicked It. Much to his surprise It didn't fall down. After further examination he found the door was made of steel.

"Well shit."

He kicked It again. Nothing. It wouldn't so much as even budge.

"And you told brother he'd be waisting his money." A voice from the other side of the door said.

"Belarus?"

"So you wake up and the first thing you do is try and break my brothers house how dare you!?"

"You didn't hear me swear did you?"

Belarus is confused

"No why does It matter If I did?"

"Your not supposed to swear in front of girls"

"Didn't any one ever tell you chivalry is dead."

"Ya well so is the soviet Union but that doesn't stop you does It?"

"That doesn't make any sense"

"I know I was trying to sound smart."

"Well you failed."

"I know. Now be a good girl and let me out."

Belarus smiles. It's ok to smile cause he can't see

"As If I would do something that stupid."

Alabama let's out a sigh

"Your right I guess we all can't be like Arizona."

"How dare you think to compare me to that idiot!"

"I said you weren't like Arizona!"

Alabama's words fall upon def ears as Belarus storms off down the hall.

The next few days are like hell for Alabama. Belarus brings him his food and by brings him his food he means opens the door and throws It in his face. He is only grateful It is not hot soup. The day is slowly winding down and coming to an end. Alabama hears the downstairs door open and close. He looks out the window and sees the snow raging. He can only wounder why any one would go out in this weather. He continues to stare out the window his only view into the outside world ,When he sees a speck in the distance coming into his vision.

"No that's not possible."

He continues to stare. He looks to the sky and sees an eagle flying with ease through the storm.

"Justice" The name rolls off Alabama's lips in disbelief. Justice was one of America's eagles. What made this even more unbelievable is that she was blind. That fact that she had found him in a snow storm none the least was a great fiet in it's self. Alabama opened the window. His window had never been bolted down because no one believed he would jump four stories to his death. The eagle flew past Alabama with a swoosh dragging in snow. She landed on his bed post. She was a beautiful bird. Tall and strong. Alabama looked at her. She had something in her mouth.

Alabama walked over to the beautiful bird

"What cha got there girl?"

Slowly he reached and took the item from her mouth. Alabama walked over to the fire place to get a better look at It. It was a ribbon. A small white ribbon. dejavu. He'd seen this somewhere before. He immediately thought of his sisters, but nothing came to mind. Then It hit him. He had a mental picture of a girl trying to stab him. A girl with a white ribbon in her hair!

"What is It is she in trouble?!" Alabama asked turning to the eagle. In response she swooped out the window.

Alabama knew he had to break the door down now. He ran up to the door and kicked It repeatedly. He then ran to the back of the room got a running start and kicked It with both feet. He feel on his back and winced in pain. He got up again and this time rammed the door with his shoulder. The second time he did It he could feel It budge and with one more power kick the steel door feel to the ground. Panting he ran down the steps to the front door and out into the storm.

"Belarus!" He screamed

"Belarus!"

Then he heard the distant cry of justice. She was flying above him. She flew off in a different direction. Alabama followed stumbbling ever down and then. He stopped following when he felt something crunch beneath him. He looked down to see he was standing on ice.

"A pound?" he asked himself He couldn't follow her over this It could easily break and he could fall in. He looked up she was flying in one spot over the poud. Alabama looked at the spot It took him a minute for his eyes to focus. There in dead center of the pound was a hole.

"Oh shit!"

Alabama raced over to the spot. He looked for any signs of Belarus. All he could see was th endless darkness of the hole. He gulped. There was only one way to know for sure If she was down there. So he jumped in. He swam to the bottom his muscles protesting still in shock from sudden feel of the ice cold water. Yet he continued until he came upon Belarus. He grabbed her and hauled her the surface. Throwing her over his shoulder he grabbed on to the edge of the hole and pulled himself up. He could feel the sharp edges digging into his hands. Finally he made his way on to the pond. He could hear Belarus coughing up the water out her lungs. He pulled her off his back and held her bridal style. Every step back to the house was hell. But Alabama still dragged on. He didn't know how he did It but he found the house. He could see Russia angrily looking out the front door, he probably thought Alabama had ran away. Russia stared in Alabama's direction no doubt letting his eyes focus. He darted in their direction. Russia gently grabbed Belarus out of Alabama's arms and and jetting into the house. Alabama fell to is knees in exhaustion. Then fell on to his stomach. He could hear people in the yelling urgently through the house. Alabama could also see the Dem glow of the porch light. His vision was wavering and he was about to let sleep take him then he saw two huge boots standing in front of him. he was turned over on his back by Russia. He looked up at him and remembered he had something to tell him.

In a very weak voice Alabama told Russia "I-I told you... you'd be w-wasteing .....you'r money."

* * *

**IN CHINA!.......**

China sipped his tea and looked over at Arizona. He was looking out the window deep in thought. China didn't quite know what to say to this. He had never seen him be so quiet and still. It was actually starting to worry China. Was he sick? Was he worried about something? He knew he was going to regret this.

"What is the matter aru?"

Arizona's head jerked in his direction.

"Why don't we cuddle any more?"

There China had asked him what was wrong and just as he thought he regretted It. China stood to walk away. He was not going to try and figure out his nonsense. Arizona grabbed his arm.

"Calm down rice man I was just messin with ya! And yes something is wrong."

China stopped looking at Arizona's hold on his arm. Letting out a sigh he walked back over to the couch and sat down. Arizona stood in front of him.

"Ok" China said "What's the matter."

"Let me call Russia!"

"What!? Why? I thought you hated him."

"I do but I want to speak to my brother."

"No that is out of the question."

"Think wisely about your answer China I'm bad now but If you make me mad I can be a living hell."

"Oh really?"

"Is It because I'm fat?"

"Hu?"

Arizona grabs a hold of China's color

"It's ok just be honest with me! You don't love me anymore cause I'm fat! Well you'd be fat to If you were birthin babies!"

"What in the hell are you talking about aru?!"

"I'm Arizona. Let me guess Aru's the little tramp you've been sleeping with!"

"Oh Shut up! Your not going to get your way!" China throws Arizona's hands off of him.

"Fine then let hell be unleashed!"

China was worried of what he might have done , but after hours passed China had guessed Arizona was just throwing a temper tantrum and his threat was just some random bull he yelled. Like always. Enjoying the out doors China took a sip of his tea. He closed his eyes enjoying the cool breeze as he sipped his tea. He opened his eyes slowly taking his time and suddenly there in front of him was Arizona.

"Ah! What are you thinking sneaking up on me like that?!"

Arizona continued to stare at China

"Well say something."

Arizona smiled and held out his hand. China hesitantly reached out his hand to take th object and Arizona dropped It in his hand then walked away. It was a little piece of paper. China opened It and began to read.

_Dear asshole, _

_It has come to my attention that you must be taught a lesson._

_Not just any lesson a lesson in pain a lesson of what happens_

_When you piss off a bull. And this bull is ARIZONA ALEN JONES BITCH!_

_Not that you would care all you ever do is drink freakin tea and_

_be a dick. My God your annoying! I even hate writing about you!_

_Any ways back to my point! You need to be taught a lesson._

_So by the time you are done reading this I will be done destroying _

_Whatever you have in the locked room in the hall way._

_hope you choke to death,  
Arizona_

China stared at the letter for a minute then blinked. The locked room in the hallway?.......Oh God!. All of his most important things were in there! My God some were historical documents! China ran full force to the room. He didn't even think about the door still being locked as he took out his keys unlocking the door. He ran into the room in leaving the keys in the door. He loooked expecting things to be on fire ,but everything was just as he left it. China was now confused. Why would he say he was going to destroy this room If he wasn't. Arizona was a confusing creature. China heard the door slam and heard the lock click.

"Woo hoo!" Arizona screamed then ran off

China pinched the bridge of his nose. He really should of seen this coming. He sat by the window pulling out his phone. He watched out the window as Arizona tried to climb the electric fence several times in a row before falling to the ground. China let out an exasperated sigh and called Russia

"Hello?"

"Russia I am calling about the State."

"What about him?"

"I wish to trade States with you this one is to much!"

"I'm sorry dear China but I am rather fond of the State I have now. Trading him to you would upset me."

"Then what am I to do about th-this monstrosity! For god sake he's tried to climb over the electric fence twelve times already!

Russia heard a distant scream over the phone.

"Thirteen" China corrected

"Sorry China but your stuck with him unless Japan would want to trade you."

"Fine sorry for bothering you thank you for your time oh and Russia before I go there's something I want to ask It's silly really."

"Da?"

"Is your State faring well? Arizona went on a rampage because he wanted to talk to him."

There was along silence before Russia spoke

"He is well"

"I'm glad to hear sorry for bothering you goodbye Russia."

"Yes goodbye China"

China clicked his phone shut and jumped out the _first floor _window into the back yard. He walked over to the stunned Arizona. He kicked him gentaly to see If he was alive. Arizona sturred a little.

China picked up the State and slung him over his back. He walked to Arizona's cell and placed him on his bed. China sighed.

"Why can't he be this quiet all the time?"

* * *

Canada was sitting quietly on his couch when he heard a knock on his door.

"Someones visiting me?"

Canada opened the door to see a smiling Florida carrying a sleeping Utah on her back

"Uncle Mattie!" she screamed

"Florida?" Canada looked over and saw Wyoming smiling at him "Wyoming? And why are you carrying Utah on your back?"

"No time uncle Mattie." Florida raced inside and flung Utah on the couch. Utah didn't budge. "We gotta make the most super search party ever!"

"Search party?"

"Yep some of the States are missing and were gonna find them!"

Canada stood speechless for a moment "What do you mean missing and how many."

"Well right now there's only for missing and West Virginia's missing in action. God knows where he went been gone for two days now."

"T-this is horrible we have to do something we have to tell France!"

"Can we eat first Uncle Mattie?" Wyoming asked ina small voice

Canada smiled he guessed the States could wait a little while longer "Of course sweetheart let's check the kitchen"

The three left the room leaving Utah alone. He sat up and looked at his surroundings.

"Don't know where I am and don't give a damn"

He then fell back on the couch and continued to sleep.

* * *

England had had a busy day he was looking forward to seeing Ohio sleeping on the couch after falling a sleep waiting for him. What he wasn't looking forward to is seeing some strange man on his couch.

"Who the hell are you!" England said in a hushed voice. He was trying not to wake Ohio If he could help It. She was a sleep right across from the strange man. her feet barly touching him.

"You haven't been taking care of my sister to well. " the man said not even trying to keep hid voice down

"Your sister? So your a State?"

"Yes I am West Virgina."

England looked at the man. He he had good posture and sat straight on the couch. His hair was a very dark brown and his eyes were a light Hazel.

"Why are you here and what do you mean I haven't been taking good care of her!"

"I am here to warn you and Ohio is in bad shape not physically but mentally."

"Ok let's start with the first part about the warning."

"Well the warning and Ohio's well being are the same thing actually."

"Really how so?"

"Well you see England Ohio is a State that has had It's far share of struggles." West Virgina looked in the distance staring at nothing and continued. "When America had first came across the little colony Ohio she was like a wild animal. She was afraid of everyone one and everything. The only reason she's so gentle today is because America has showered her with love and kindness. Looking at her you would think she wasn't even the slightest threat. You would be most wrong. During the civil war I learned something very important about Ohio. If pushed to her she's unstoppable."

"I don't quite follow."

"You see Ohio had basically grew up fighting to defend herself and during the civil war she slowly went back to her old ways. You should know how Ohio is as a fighter. Good god she fended you off during the war of 1812."

"I-I fought against Ohio."

"Of course you did but that's besides the point. You now she's in danger here. If she's around It long enough she'll fight back to whom ever she thinks a threat. So It would be very wise to send her back to the States. There she knows her territory and I think would be more at ease." West Virginia stood up "All in all It's really your choice."

"You came all the way here just to tell me this you could of called me ya know." England said looking at the man like he was insane.

"Yes I'm well aware , but I wanted to see how my sister was favoring and I have business to attend to close by"

England looked at West Virgina thoughtfully

"I will make my decision about Ohio soon. Thank you West Virginia you are well beyond your years as a State."

"I know I'm freakin awesome."

England rolled his eyes. It was a mistake to assume that this State had nothing in common with America.

* * *

**Done! PLZ REVIEW If I get one review I'll continue!**


	11. Bitch! You crazy!

**HI AGAIN! Thanks for your reviews! I is happy! Sorry this took so damn long I was busy. Oh and cookies to you to! Now down to business!**

**I do not own axis powers Hetalia...**

* * *

**Meanwhile in the land of the free....**

Massachusetts sat at his table enjoying the breakfast he made when New Jersey ran through the door. He was sandy blond man. He wore worn out jeans with a red shirt and black light jacket.

"Massachutes! Massachutes! help me!"

Massachusetts abruptly stood up

"What's wrong!?"

"The Jersey Devil is after me again! "

New Jersey was grabbing a hold of Massachusetts.

"Oh not this again!"

Massachusetts shook off New Jersey and sat back down. New Jersey had been doing this Jersey Devil thing to him for the past three hundred years. At first he'd been sympathetic towards the scared blond but. Every month or two he would come running to Massachusetts screaming that thing was after him again and after three hundred years Massachusetts had a hard time putting up with his brother. New Jersey looked at his brother. There were tears starting to form around the edges of his blue eyes.

"You don't believe me ?"

Massachusetts cringed. Last time He had said he didn' believe him he didn't come out of his room for three days.

"O-Of course I believe you." Massachusetts lied.

He stood back up and gave his brother a hug and let out a sigh.

"Now tell me what happened this time."

"I-I was playing outside w-when he came out of no where!" New Jersey grabbed a hold of Massachusetts shirt "He's after me again he told me so!"

"He told you? Isn't he supposed to br like a horse like creature?"

"Yes but he can still talk!"

"Okay okay calm down. Look let's eat breakfast and you can just go to the meeting with me."

"Y-You won't ditch me will you?"

"Do I ever?"

The two brothers sat down and ate their meal in silence. Every once and a while they would hear a noise and New Jersey would jump. After Breakfast Massachusetts and New Jersey Left the house. Massachusetts was the first to walk out the door checking for and demons.

"All clear" Massachusetts waved New Jersey on.

New Jersey sprinted to the car and slammed the door shut. After a short ride they found themselves at Delaware's capital. The two walked to the capital building.

"Massachusetts! New Jersey!"

The two looked to see their other brother Alaska running to them. He was one of the youngest States. He wore a scarf that was blue with stars just like his State flag and very fluffy white bomber jacket like America's but instead of fifty on the back his number was fourtynine.(He was the fourtynineth State to achieve State hood) His white blond hair was like It always was shaggy and his ice blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight. He had brought his little pet along as well.

"How many times do I have to tell you you can't bring wolves to the meetings!" Massachusetts yelled backing away from the beast

"Aw come on! Storm cloud's harmless." Alaska petted the gray wolves head

"Let him stay Massachusetts!" New Jersey grabbed a hold of his arm again "He might scare off the devil!"

Massachusetts rolled his eyes. His brothers were hopeless.

"Fine just- just make sure he doesn't eat any people!"

"Can do! Hey what's wrong New Jersey devil trying to eat you again" Alaska teased

"Shut up! At least I don't look like the bastard child of Russia and America!"

Alaska put his head down he hated when people called him that. He walked with his brothers the rest of the way to the capital building. When they entered Alaska was left alone as Massachusetts and new Jersey went to be seated with the other originals . Alaska went over to his older sister South Carolina. She smiled

"Sup squirt!"

"Hey south Carolina!" Alaska smiled and hugged his sister

The room filled with States and laughter. Everyone was greeting everyone. Smiling having fun until Delaware walked in the room. Silence fell over the joyful crowd as he walked to be seated with the other originals. Delaware was a tall and strong man. His head was held high as he walked and took his seat.

"Everyone be seated." Delaware said

Alaska sat down and his sister ran to be seated with the rest of the originals. He looked at the originals. Delaware, Virgina, South Carolina, North Carolina, , Pennsylvania, Rohde island, New york, New Jersey, New Hampshire, Massachusetts, Maryland ,Georgia and Connecticut. The sight of all of them sitting together was truly something to behold. He didn't know why but when they were together they looked dangerous. Shaking the thought from his head Alaska took his seat. He watched as his brother addressed the crowd

"Now let's-" He paused and looked around the room "Where's Florida, Wyoming and Utah?"

"There at uncle Mattie's." All the States turned to look at Alaska. "........My guess is they didn't they tell you guys"he smiled sheepishly

"Is that a fucking wolf?" Idaho asked ignoring Alaska's statement

Delaware stood up "Idaho please try to keep up with the conversation. Now Alaska you say they are in Canada?"

"Yep Florida told me that's where she was going."

"So Florida's behind this?"

"No I didn't say th-"

"You didn't have to." Delaware said sternly making Alaska put his head down "Alright everyone this meeting is cancelled until we get all the missing States here."

South Carolina put a hand on her brothers shoulder "But Delaware we have to talk about this It's dangerous to keep them in the dark about this situation."

Massachusetts stood up as well slamming his hands down on the long mahogany table. "But England said-"

"Quiet Massachusetts! We don't have to listen to England!" Delaware shot back. "In case you don't remember we had a Revolution a long time ago. We do what we think is best for this country not what England tells us!"

The rest of the States watched in silence afraid to intervene.

"England's not telling us what to do Delaware he's trying to help!"

"Trying to help? It would of been helpful If he hadn't caused this mess to begin with!"

"You know It was an accident!"

"Massachusetts you are so-so infuriating!"

"I'm infuriating?! like your one to talk! All you ever do is bark out orders!"

Both Massachusetts and Delaware stand face to face. New Jersey holding back Massachusetts and Rohde island holding back Delaware

"That's enough!" Virgina screamed "Massachusetts! Delaware! Sit!"

The two sat down beside one another not looking in the others general direction.

"Massachusetts I'm sorry" Virginia begins "But we have to think of the States. We have to tell them."

"Tell us what!" Arkansas screams "The suspense is killing me! For god sake enough with the drama!'

Idaho smiles "Drama? Psh! That ain't drama. Hang on a sec and I'll show you drama."

"Aw now come on Idaho don't start stuff." A thick southern voice pleaded

"Thank you Mississippi" Delaware smiled "God damn It man! why aren't you wearing shirt! And where are your shoes?!"

"Don't change the subject!" Arkansas ranted

Delaware finally looked at Massachusetts "And you say I give out orders"

Virginia stood in front of her brothers and sisters "The States have been kidnapped. We think West Virginia has been kidnapped as well due to his lack of response to our calls." New Jersey walked over and hugged his sister. She continued "So everyone be on their guard alright."

"That's It that's the devastating news?" California asked not impressed or scared in the least bit.

Idaho raised an eyebrow "What the hell did you think It would be? Ya know what never mind I know your a few cards short of a deck and I don't wanna hear It."

California rolled her eyes " I am not crazy! Call me crazy again and I'll cut you."

California stared Idaho down with her death glare. "Bitch! You crazy!" Idaho yelled

"That's It! Where's my piece I'm gonna bust a cap in your ass!"

"Stop talking like a gangster your making yourself look even more white!"

"Okay okay you two calm down." Massachusetts stood and raised his hands pleading them to listen "Remember everyone we don't know who took them so stay on your guard. This meeting is over. Come back here next Friday."

The States slowly scattered none really leaving just yet.

"I can't believe this." Alaska said to South Carolina "Kidnapped of all things."

"I know squirt don't worry we'll find them..... Could you please call your wolf over to you?"

"Storm cloud. Stop sniffing South Carolina She's not for eating."

South Carolina gave Alaska a disbelieving look.

"I mean no body is for eating." Alaska smiled

* * *

China didn't know how much more of this he could handle. Over the duration of the past three days Arizona had made his life a frustrating living hell. Every second of the day was filled with him screaming "Arizona don't! Arizona stop! Arizona stop eating paint! Arizona stop making racist jokes! Arizona! Arizona! ARIZONA! Something was going to have to be done. He didn't know how much more Arizona he could take. China crawled under his covers and started to drift to sleep. He was happy that this was the only time he had that was without Arizona. He would lock Arizona in his cell at night. China smiled letting his eyes close. China was almost asleep when he heard a whisper.

"China"

China's eyes flew open to see Arizona hovering over him

"What are you doing here aru? Wait how-how did you get out of your cell!"

"I picked the lock" Arizona said in a hurry looking over his shoulder.

China raised an eyebrow. Why did he look so scared?

"What do you want aru?" China fell back on his bed waiting for an answer

"C-Can I sleep in here?" Arizona said in a very small voice

China sat up and looked at Arizona."What are you trying to pull?"

"Nothing! I just don't wanna be alone!"

"Like I believe that!"

Arizona fell to knees "PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEEEASE let me sleep in here!" Arizona grabbed a hold of china's pj's "I'll sleep on the floor If I have to just don't make me go back in the cell with the ghosts!"

"Ghosts? There aren't ghosts in my house!"

"Pleeeeeeease China!"

China had to think about this. He didn't believe Arizona but he didn't not believe him either. He had never seen Arizona so desperate before. He was stumped he didn't know what to do. Outside there was a sudden flash of lightning and a loud boom of a thunder storm.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Arizona jumped a good two feet in the air and ran out of the room screaming

"Arizona! Calm down! Arizona!"

China got up and ran down the stairs. He walked into the bathroom to find a petrified Arizona curled up in the bathtub.

"Arizona?"

No response

"Arizona please come out of the tub."

"No!' Arizona sniffled "I want to go home!"

"Arizona this is your home."

"No It's not! It's a haunted scary place with evil Chinese people who yell at you and won't let you eat paint chips." Arizona was pouting

"Arizona please get out of there."

"I don't wanna"

"Arizona would you just for once listen to me?" China pleaded in a calm voice

Arizona was tired. China was to damn patient. He had been working so hard all week to try and make him break but alas nothing. Arizona was afraid and frustrated. It had been a dumb idea to think that China would protect him from the ghost like America. God he missed Alfred.

"Come out and I'll give you a treat."

Arizona peered through the shower curtain. "What kind of treat?"

China smiled "Come out and I'll give It to you"

China got up and walked to the kitchen. Arizona followed slowly. Making sure to stay at least ten feet behind China. China walked into the kitchen. Arizona sat beside the door way listening to the China man fidget with what sounded like bowls.

"Arizona! Come get your treat."

Arizona peaked from the door way doorway

"Holy hell ice cream!" Arizona beamed and ran to the table grabbing the extra large spoon and digging in.

China walked out of the room leaving the once frightened Arizona to devour his ice cream. China looked at his clock. It was two thirty in the morning. China sighed and walked back into the kitchen.

"Arizona I-"

Arizona was happily passed out in a mess of ice cream. China shook his head.

"Why can't you ever stay clean?"

* * *

**Somewhere over the rainbow....**

America had seen It all unfold. The tragic accident with Alabama. Once again feeling helpless as Alabama lay there almost lifeless on the ground. He had been keeping a close eye on him and at the same time trying to contact England. So far from the conversations he had heard Alabama was in very bad shape and had pneumonia. They said he desperately needed bed rest. Yet all Alabama did was sleep. Even when he was finally brought inside he was passed out . He decided then he was going to get a hold of Alabama even If It killed him. America when looking at someone through his window to the world would often yelled at them to get their attention. It never worked and Pest said you have to call with your soul. Whatever the hell that meant. Looking at the still sleeping Alabama made him wanna try. He pictured Alabama but that wasn't enough Pest said I would have to feel Alabama. Once again he had no idea what the hell the little fluff ball meant. So he remembered Alabama. He remembered finding a little not so alone Alabama. Alabama had always had Indiana and Arizona even when they were just little settlements. He remembered how fearless and kind he was. How he always went the extra mile to make people happy. America laughed remembering little Alabama trying to make him happy. Then he remembered the civil war. He remembered how Alabama had wanted to be on his own. He remembered how hurt and betrayed he felt when he heard that he was one of the first to succeed during the war. They were the United States of America they were one and Alabama didn't want any part of It. He felt awful when he had had to hurt them to make them see that the error of their ways. After the war the southern States had been hurt pretty bad so he had of course nursed them all back to health. He remembered that when they were better Alabama was the first to seek him out and ask for forgiveness. America would never forget the image of Alabama's tear stained face promising him he would never hurt America like that again. He missed Alabama.

"Alabama"

* * *

Alabama woke to the sound of Alfred calling his name. Alabama slowly opened his eyes. His eyelids felt so heavy. How long had he been asleep? He wondered. Alabama tried to lift himself up.

"Ah god!"

Alabama was in major pain. His shoulder was the worst but his chest hurt to. Upon furthering observation he noticed the scars on his hands.

"Belarus.' he said remembering what happened.

Where the hell was she? Was she even alive? Alabama forced himself out of bed and went down stairs. He looked in the living room and found no one until arriving to the kitchen. He spooked the two maids that were cleaning. One ran over to him.

"Sir you must go back to bed!" she pleaded

The other ran over and joined in "Please sir you shouldn't even be out of bed!'

"But-"

"No buts!" A voice cut in

Alabama turned around to see an angry Belarus. She's alive? Alabama wondered if it was a sin that he wasn't to happy about that. Yeah is probably was. Oh well.

"Pay attention!" she snapped

She walked over to Alabama "Go back to bed!" She demanded. "I don't even know how the hell your standing you shouldn't be able to move after what you've been through."

"I'll go to bed in a minute right now I wanna-"

"No!" She said squeezing his bad shoulder

Alabama fell to the ground wincing in pain. How the hell did she know his shoulder hurt that bad?!

"Be gone." she commanded the maids and they gladly scurried away. "Now go to bed while I call my brother and inform him of your progress."

Alabama really didn't have a choice in the matter. So he took whatever pride he had left and walked back up the stairs. He was at the top when he heard.

"Thank you"

He turned around to see Belarus making her exit. Oh well that was probably the best thank you she's ever given anyone or at all. He smiled and winced when he remembered the pain of his shoulder.

* * *

While in the middle of calling France Canada watched the little States. Florida was on her twelfth pancake! Seriously he had no idea where she put It all and Wyoming was still on her first. As for Utah well Utah was still asleep. After three rings France finally answered.

"Hello?"

"Francis!"

"Matheiu! How nice of you to call."

"I need to talk to you about something serious Francis. Did you know some of America's States have disappeared?"

"Disappeared?!...Do not worry Mathieu I have an idea of who's behind this. Just stay with the States and keep an eye on them. I'll handle this."

"What you shouldn't handle this alone."

"Do not worry. I will be fine. Love you bye."

click

Canada stared at his phone. Francis had an idea of who It was? Canada had to think. Who would take the States. Then It came to him. A memory of a of Russia , China and Japan wanting to divide the States. '

"H-He can't seriously think of confronting Russia can he?"

* * *

West Virginia watched as a very angry Frenchmen walked up to Russia. Russia had just come from a meeting and was at a cafe now. West Virginia knew this because he had been following him waiting for his chance to pounce. West Virginia sat in a seat at the table across from Russia. He been there for a while sipping on a cappuccino working on what looked like to everyone else a construction job blue print but he was really mapping out Russia's house. He clicked his laptop to pinpoint the nearest exits and entrances. He let out a sigh. This really shouldn't be this easy. He looked at the Frenchmen. The Frenchmen looked furious. The Frenchmen looked at Russia fearlessly. Russia looked up surprised to see him. West Virginia rolled his eyes. This was going to be a long day.

"Russia I need to speak with you about America's States."

West Virginia jerked his head up a bit but continued to work on his laptop so not to be suspicious but, he was listening now.

"What about them." Russia gave a knowing smile further pissing off France.

"You know damn well!"

"Calm down France let us go in a more appropriate place to discuss this."

"Alright" France gave a stern nod

"Follow me." Russia smiled and the two walked off.

West Virginia waited until they were out of sight. He didn't look in their direction when they left because he already knew where they were going. To the ally down the street. There Russia would probably hit France over the head with the lead pipe he saw him carrying. West Virginia took his time packing up his things. He made his way down the ally picking up a potted plant from somebodies porch and taking the brick It was sitting on. He weighed It in his hand for a minute and decided It would do. When he finally reached the ally France was laying on the ground and Russia was standing over him with a pipe smiling. West Virginia walked up behind Russia not even trying to keep quiet and smashed the brick over Russia's head. Russia fell to the ground.

"W-Who?" was the last word before he lost consciousness.

West Virginia walked over to the pasted out France.

"Who willingly follows Russia into an ally? I mean come on!"

* * *

England was taking a rest sipping tea after Ohio insisted four the hundredth time that he'd take It easy. The door bell rang

"Every time I take a seat" England mumbled as he walked to the door.

He opened It shocked to see West Virginia standing there with a limp France over his shoulder.

"I know he can be a bother sometimes but did you really have to kill him?"

West Virginia raised an eyebrow "He's not dead and I didn't do this Russia did"

West Virginia walked past England and threw France on the couch. He slapped his face "Wake up!"

"Ow!" West Virginia put a finger over the whining France's mouth.

" I have two things to tell you. One, Stay out of my way. That means don't bother Russia. I will handle him and two, forget I was here."

West Virginia turned and walked through the door.

"Sorry to disturb you England."

England smiled "It's not a problem take care West Virginia."

"Be seeing you" West Virginia waved and walked away

"Who was that brute?"

"One of America's States West Virginia."

"He's rather rude." France said rubbing the side of his face West Virginia slapped.

"You probably deserved It." England sipped his tea

"Why would you say such a thing?!"

England rolled his eyes "Because I don't like you remember?"

"Oh yes that's right now I remember that blow to the head must have blocked my memory of you."

England took another sip of his tea "We can only hope."

* * *

**Done! PLZ REVIEW If I get a couple I'll continue THANKS FOR READING! :D**


	12. Arizona and Prussia?

**Hi! Thanks for your reviews guys! Sorry this took so long :C I was busy with Spanish.... Didn't learn a thing :D**

**Not let's do this! Cha! I'm pumped! COFFEE! COFFEE! God! I never knew I could be this hyper!**

* * *

China opened the door to Arizona's cell to let him out. Arizona yawned and stretched.

He nodded his head in china's direction "Sup"

China rolled his eyes. "Get up and eat your breakfast."

"Alright don't have a cow."

Arizona walked past China. China reeled back grabbing his nose. "ACK! Whens the last time you took a bath?!"

Arizona tilted his head while thinking. "...hmm let's see. When did I get here."

"Two weeks ago!"

"That's the last tome I took a bath then."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! That's- That's"

"A new record for me."

"Go take a bath right now!"

"No."

"Arizona." China pointed to the cell door "Go."

Arizona put his head down "Alright"

China stood with his hands on his hips watching Arizona slowly walk out the room. Arizona stopped at the door.

"Hey China?"

"What?"

"What do you call a man with thirteen kids, a nagging wife and a 850 dollar house payment?"

"I don't know. What?"

"Gone! Bye bitch!" Arizona sprinted out the door. China gave chase.

"Arizona!" China yelled. Arizona was fast. More fast then China would of guessed but, China didn't give up. "Arizona!"

Arizona turned around running backwards and stuck out his tonge at China "Na na na na na China can't catch me!"

"You're toying with me!"

Arizona stuck out his tongue. That was It China had had enough! He sprinted faster and tackled Arizona pinning him down. China panted furious and out of breath. With clenched teeth he said'

"You are going to take a bath and you are going to like It!"

Arizona's eyes widened in horror. "RAPE! RAPE! RAP-"

"Shut up!" China snapped. Arizona shut his mouth. "You are so Stupid!"

"Hey! It's better to understand little than misunderstand a lot!"

China's jaw dropped. The most stupid person in the world had juat said something intelligent. This only made China more irriatated. He could shake Arizona instead he order his servants to give Arizona a bath and chain him to a chair.

He walked to the now chained up Arizona.

"There this way you won't cause trouble while I'm gone."

"Why where are you going?"

China turned his back to Arizona getting ready to leave. "To Japan."

Arizona stared up at the ceiling watching the fan spin. He had been chained up for hours and really had to pee. Arizona heard what sounded like foot steps. China must be back.

"Oh thank God! Unchain me! I gotta piss like a mother fucker!"

"Who the hell are you?"

Arizona jerked his head up to see a man with a baby chick on his head standing there. He sighed. Not China

"Dude If you're here to rob China's ass he keeps all the good stuff in a safe in his room. The combinations 45, 22 ,12." Arizona smiled remembering China put in the combination not noticing Arizona standing in the hall.

"Dude who the hell are you?" The bird man asked again.

"I am but a humble sex slave by the name of Arizona."

"Sex slave?"

"Why else would someone wanna locked this bitchin body up? I can tell you It's not for my personality."

"So you're the reason China's wiggin out."

"Say wa?"

The bird man pulled up a chair and sat in front of Arizona. "Ya see China's one of the those rare people who aren't irritate by my actions. Believe me I've tried to piss him off but, nothing seemed to work. A short time ago I noticed China the distressful was very stressed." He held up a finger. "So I said to myself. You gotta find out what the hell is causing this and use It against him. And that thing is you my friend. Understand."

"Nope"

"Well let me demonstrate." he pulled out a lock pick and unpicked Arizona's lock.

"Dude! You're Amazing!" Arizona jumped up finally free. "What do they call you friend."

"I am the awesome Prussia" He held his head high.

"Oh. My. God. No freaking way you're Prussia?!"

Prussia smiled "So you've heard of me?"

"Nope"

Purssia stared at Arizona then busted into laughter "My God I can see why China's so stressed." He walked over and got on his knees. "Teach me?" He begged

It was Arizona's turn to hold his head high. "Alright but first, I gotta take a piss."

Prussia looked at Arizona eyes full of wonder "I can see there are things I have yet to understand about the ways of being a dick."

Arizona spit a hocker on the floor. "Damn straight."

* * *

West Virginia sat a on the ledge of a four story building watching Russia. Russia had yet to give away any sign of where his brothers and sister were. He sighed. Ever since that French bastard had gotten in the way he had to be more careful. Russia was on his guard now. He looked through his binoculars. Russia was meeting in japan with Japan and China. West Virginia suspected this was were one of his siblings were but, none let on to It and he couldn't just go around snooping when you didn't know the enemies territory. The building he was on was overlooking Japan's back yard estate. He could easily see the three of them sitting at a table having lunch. He got out his mike to listen in this could be his only chance to get some information. He turned up the volume and listened.

_" I just can't handle him any more!"_

_"What does he do." Russia asked in an amused voice._

_"What doesn't he do aru?! Lately he' been asking all these outrageous questions!"_

_"Like what" Russia asked trying to hide his laughter. China was too upset to notice._

_"Oh you wouldn't believe It yesterday he asks the most random questions 'Do fish get thirsty?' , 'What is the speed of dark?' , 'What's the synonym for thesaurus?' , 'When day breaks who fixes It?', I could go on and on." China rubbed his forehead. _

Wets Viginia smiled. He knew who had Arizona now.

_"China? Do you realize the questions he asks are like thous of a child asking a parent.?"_

_"Ha! I doubt that idiot looks at me as a parent. What about you Russia? How does your State behave?"_

_"Well." Russia looked thoughtful "He's strong but, very gentle. He's also very well mannered when It comes to certain things."_

Alabama location confirmed.

_"So you wouldn't consider trading?"_

_"Nope" Russia smiles._

Through out the rest of the conversation Japan is very quiet. He makes sure to answer with a yes or no and not give his opinion. Which means something to West Virginia. First of all West Virginia didn't believe Japan would betray America like this... again and the fact that he didn't want to converse with the other nations made West Virginia doubt If he was even in on It. But he had to remind himself that Japan was indeed in on It and having a conversation about It. What did this mean. Did he feel guilty? Was he hiding something from the others. West Virginia listened carefully.

"_Now." Russia began "Let's talk about Ohio."_

_"What about her?" Japan asked _

_"We have to make our move soon If we want her and believe me we do. She's too valuable to pass by."_

_"Are you sure we have to make our move now?" Japan asked seeming unsure._

_"The sooner the better da?"_

_"Yes I guess so."_

_"Fine." China said "Tell me how were going to do this?"_

West Virginia puts his mic down no longer interested in the conversation and pulls out his phone. He dials a number.

"Hello?" A tired voice asks.

"Utah."

"West .V? Dude where ya been?"

"No time for that you have to get to England and look after Ohio."

"What? Why me?"

"You know why. Now go!"

"Okay Okay." Yawn "What time is It?"

West Virginia hung up the phone. "Who are you?" He asked the man coming up behind him. The man gave a 'hmf'

"Figures you'd know I was behind you. You're very good."

West Virginia turned around and looked at the man. He was covered head to toe in black clothing.

"You stick out like sore thumb I saw you coming. What do you want?"

"I've been watching you." The man in black smiled "You've been tracking master Russia."

"Master? Let me guess you're one of his spys."

"Yes I am."

"And you're going to try and kill me to protect Russia?"

"That's the plan."

"Listen Fred. Can I call you Fred? I don't know why but you seem like a Fred to me."

"NO! No one will ever call me by that blasted name again!"

West Virginia raised an eyebrow. Obviously the man had had problems with the name before. The man in black (who West Virginia decided to dub Fred anyway) stood his ground ready for a move to be made.

"You haven't told Russia about me yet have you?" If he did Russia wouldn't be so openly talking about his evil plans where everyone could hear.

"It doesn't matter If I did or didn't I've got the situation under control."

That was all the conformation West Virginia needed.

"Come on Fred" West Virginia motioned him forward with his hand. "Don't keep me waiting."

* * *

Utah walked to the airport docking station. He had finally made It to the plane. Next stop England. Thank God he would get to sleep a couple more hours.

* * *

Ohio had just got done serving dinner to France and England. She was doing the usual cleaning the plates. She smiled as she listened to the both of them argue. Earlier that day she had gotton a surprise call from her brother Utah saying he was gonna come visit. She smiled. She couldn't wait to see him.

* * *

South Carolina watched as Alaska played with the beast he called Storm cloud. She looked over at Idaho. He was looking into Arizona's diary for anything that might give him a lead of where the three brothers were. At least that's what he said.

"South Carolina! Come read this!"

"I don't want to read another passage about Arizona's twisted obsession with pecan rolls."

"No! Did you know Arizona has two phones?"

"What?"

"Yeah It says Alabama broke his last one so now he carries two just in case. It's even got the number!"

"Call It!"

Idaho got his phone out and dialed his number. It ranged three times.

"Hello this is the awesome Purssia how can I help you?"

* * *

**If I get more reviews to continue I will! THANKS FOR READING! :D**


	13. Kidnapped

**Hi again thanks for reviews. Sorry this was so late that spanish teacher's riding my ass. She's all like blah blah blah your never going to pass If you keep copying off of your friends. first of all I will cause Kaylee gets A's and secondly she just smells funny. Kinda like a fish and dorito thing going on. Oh well i'm rambling. To the story**!

* * *

Japan sat inside with Indiana quietly setting next him. The day was whining down and coming to an end. Russia and China sat with him drinking tea. He had had to make Michigan leave the room after she kept _accidentally _spilling hot tea on Russia. He had to admit It took a lot of guts to do It six times. China looked at the ever silent Indiana.

"Why can't he be more like that? How do you do It? How do you make your State obey you so well?"

Japan knew he was talking about Arizona. He had been complaining all day. Japan smiled.

"Indiana." He replied. "Is naturally well mannered. I didn't have to teach him anything he already didn't know."

"Wish the same could be said for Michigan." Russia stated bitterly.

Japan smiled sheepishly. "I am so sorry about that. I don't know what got into her she's usually very sweet."

"I'm sure." Russia said

"He's just so quiet!" China said looking at Indiana and raising his hand tward him.

"I-It's because this isn't my conversation so It would be kind of rude of me to talk." Indiana confessed.

"No talk to me." China demanded "Tell me Arizona's weakness."

"He really doesn't have one." Indiana replied.

"There must be something!" China implored.

"Well...." Indiana trailed off

"Well what! Tell me!" China threw his hands down on the table.

"He likes pecan rolls."

"W-What?"

"Ya know pecan rolls. There this little sweet roll baked filled with pecans.

"That's It? There's nothing else you can think of?"

"That's the only thing I've seen Arizona work for."

China sighed. Russia shook his head." Seems you are getting a little desperate for help with this _Arizona."_

"You have no idea."

"Give him to me. I will break his spirit for you."

China cringed. The thought of little Arizona smarting off to Russia came to mind. He was too stupid to know his place around anybody. There was no doubt when Russia said 'break his spirit' he meant 'break his legs'

"N-No that's alright. I'm fine I can handle It."

"You sure? You seem very stressed."

"Yes. He is just another obstacle that I must over come."

The room became silent. Then Michigan who had been listening from the other side of the door simply said.

"Good luck with that."

* * *

West Virginia had finally pinned the spy (Or Fred) against the ground. The spy struggled in West Virginia grasp. "You think you've won!?" He shouted "But you've really lost!"

West Virginia pushed him down. "What do you mean?"

He spy let out a low dark sinister chuckle. "Right at this very moment the rest of master Russia's men are rounding up some of the rest of the States." He began to laugh hysterically. West Virginia bashed his head against the concrete roof knocking him unconshesis. He pulled out his phone and dialed Massachusetts number hoping It wasn't too late.

* * *

Prussia and Arizona were going through China's personal things when Arizona came across a little bottle. He held It up.

"Dude what's this?"

Prussia took It out of Arizona's hand and examined It. "It's chloroform."

Arizona jumped up over joked. "Really! Dude I have an Idea."

Prussia listened carefully. "What?!"

"Let's take this chloroform........"

"Uh huh."

"And see who passes out first!"

"You're on! But if I when you have to be my sex slave and not Chinas."

"Okay and if I when you have to take me to Ohio."

"You mean the State."

"Yep."

"Dude she is hot."

"I know she gets It from my side of the family. Now come on let's do this!"

Arizona uncapped the bottle and poured some on a rag. He put It to his mouth and took a big breath full. He continued to breath It in for an hour then passed out.

Prussia picked up the bottle. "Hmm I've never seen chloroform work so slow must not be that strong."

He pick up the rag out of Arizona's hand and added more to It. He sniffed It and feel to the floor with a thud. After a while Prussia woke to the sound of an annoying ringing. He looked around the room then realizing It was coming from Arizona dug through his pockets and pulled out a phone.

"Hello this is the awesome Prussia how can I help you?"

"Prussia? What the hell is that and where is Arizona?" Idaho asked.

"You don't know about the almighty Prussia?!"

"Sorry failed social studies."

"Well then let me tell you my story. It all started with my awesome birth-"

"Oh my god. Shut up. I don't really care. Just get Arizona."

"Arizona is a sleep! So you will listen to me."

"No I won't. Wake him up I need to talk to him. He's been missing for weeks."

"Yes you will listen to me! He's been missing because he's China' sex slave."

"Sex slave?"

"Yes sex slave. Now It all started-"

"In China?"

"Did you not hear me? Yes China. Now as I was saying It all started-"

_click. Dial tone._

"You bastard! No one hangs up on Prussia and gets away with It!"

He looked at the number in Arizona's phone. It said the contact name was Idaho. He didn't know if It was one of the States but, he was going to find out. He marched out the door determined to teach this Idaho (who apparently live under a rock) about the Almighty Prussia.

* * *

Massachusetts made his way through the thick wooded path to the place Wisconsin and Minnesota were fighting. This happened every now and then and America would come and stop It. But due to the fact America was somewhere over the rainbow Delaware had volunteered Massachusetts to do it instead. Massachusetts walked into an opened are. He saw Minnesota hiding in tree with a bow and arrow and an unaware Wisconsin searching with a big stick in his hand.

Massachusetts's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. "Oh God" Massachusetts sprinted in the middle of the small war. He tackled Wisconsin out the path of the bow. Spitting the dirt out of his mouth he yelled "Minnesota got out of the tree now!"

"No! I will not surrender!"

Massachusetts got up leaving a bewildered Wisconsin on the ground. He walked over and shacked the tree. Minnesota fell out of the tree landing on his back dropping his bow. Massachusetts grabbed the bow.

"Are you kidding me? A freakin bow."

He grabbed Wisconsin's big stick and saw It was sharpened at the end.

"A spear Wisconsin?"

Wisconsin sat up. "I was a spear once."

Massachusetts tilted his head "What?"

"Stop saying that!" Minnesota lunged for Wisconsin.

Massachusetts grabbed his brother by the waste. "Minnesota! Calm down!" He put Minnesota down. Minnesota stood there glaring daggers at Wisconsin.

"Now" Massachusetts put his hands between the his two brothers. "What happened?"

"He won't stop saying _"I did that once or I was that once. And he keeps saying no. " _

"Is this true Wisconsin?"

"No"

Minnesota pointed at Wisconsin "Liar!"

"I was a liar once."

Minesota grabbed handfuls of his hair. "Ahhhhh! I'm gonna kill you!"

"No"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Wisconsin stop this instant." Massachusetts demanded. "And stop pulling out your hair Minnesota."

"I did that once." Wisconsin said once again

"What did I just say?" Massachusetts asked

"No"

Massachusetts rolled his eyes and the two other brothers started bickering again but ,at least they weren't killing eacother

"Shut up!"

"No"

"I'll strangle you!"

"I did that once"

"No you have not!"

"_Massachusetts"_ said a whisper of a voice. Massachusetts turned to his brothers who will still fighting. They didn't seem to hear It. So maybe It was just the wind playing tricks on him.

"_Massachusetts"_ The voice said again but this time more demanding.

Massachusetts turned his head towards the forest.

"_Come here! I'm over here!"_

Massachusetts walked closer to the forset.

"_Come on."_

He walked closer the voice urging him on. Soon he was out of his brothers sight and was in the middle of no where. He stopped unsure to continue.

"_Massachusetts keep going."_

Massachusetts recognized the voice

"Alfred?"

He sprinted into the woods.

"Alfred?! Where are you?! Alfred?!."

"_Come on Massachusetts you're almost there_."

Massachusetts came upon a pond. "Alfred?" He asked looking around for someone.

"_Down here" _

Massachusetts looked down into the pond and saw America.

"Shit, shit ,shit!" Massachusetts stumbled backwards and began to scurry away.

"_Massachusetts no! Come here It's me! Just talking from a different world." _

"Oh" Massachusetts said peeking into the pond to look at America's face. "Sup Alfred….."

America rolled his eyes. _"You're not going insane I'm real."_

"Sorry if I can't agree with you on that right now."

"_I don't care if you do just listen closely to what I have to tell you." _

Massachusetts nodded.

"_Russia, China and Japan are the ones kidnapping the States and they're about to kidnap more." _

"What!"

"_Listen you can't let them take the rest of the States If they do they'll take over the country!"_

"But how. All they have is the human forms of the States not the States themselves."

America shook his head. _"The States are connected to their human forms. If you have the human form you have the State."_

"Connected?"

"_Yeah. If someone wanted to do harm to the country all they would have to do is hurt the State with that intention_ _and there goes a major city."_

"But we hurt ourselves all the time. If a city or town died every time we were hurt there wouldn't be an Arizona."

"Listen! I said with the intention of hurting the State Itself."

"Oh I get It so If I wanted to hurt Arizona nothing would happen but, If I wanted to hurt Arizona the landmass I would just have to hit him while thinking It and the State would gain damage."

"_Bingo!" _

"My God that's horrible! Why didn't you tell us about this?!"

"_Not exactly a good Idea to go around telling everyone. Now go tell England I'm in a place with glowing shit."_

"Glowing shit? Oh alright. I have to go get Minnesota and Wisconsin first they might have already killed each other."

"_Okay just hurry."_

Massachusetts looked at the image of America a little longer.

"_You're not insane now go!"_

Massachusetts got up and ran to where his brothers were. He looked around frantically but, they were no where to be found. Just then Massachusetts phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Massachusettes!" West Virginia screamed. "They've started to kidnap more States!"

"Shit!" Massachusetts yelled realizing what happen to the two brothers he left behind. He shut the phone and sprinted up the path. They couldn't have gotten too far.

* * *

South Carolina sat at her desk doing what paper work needed to be done. They had recently found out Arizona's location was China but, where in China they didn't know. Idaho came rushing in the room.

"Dude!" He panted out of breath "Alaska's gone!"

* * *

Florida looked around the house for what seemed like the hundredth time for her missing brother.

"Utah?" She screamed "Utah?"

Wyoming walked behind her "I don't think he's here."

"Let's ask uncle Mattie." She skipped down stairs. "Uncle Mattie! Uncle Mattie!"

"Yes Florida" he smiled

"Where's Utah?"

Wyoming stood beside Florida waiting for an answer as well.

"Well ya see……he's..um..visting England."

"Eureka! " Florida yelled putting her hand in the air. "He must be on the right path! Come on super search party! To England."

Florida jetted out the door without a moments hesitation. Wyoming quietly walked behind.

"W-Wait!" Canada pleaded "Let me go with you!"

* * *

**If I get reviews to continue I will. THANKS FOR READING! Or gracias. See I know some spanish. But not enough to make Mrs. whats her face happy... Oh well.**


	14. Agreement

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**

* * *

****This is what happened.**

**"Hey asshole?"**

**"What Arizona? And that's not very nice."**

**"Don't care. Hey this hole chapter should be about me."**

**"Okay sure why not everybody loves you anyways"**

**Arizona gives author thumbs and flips off Indiana.**

**"What did I do" Indiana asks**

**"What didn't you do?"**

* * *

China walked through the door tired from the long flight home. He walked to the living room to see Arizona on the computer. He wasn't surprised he had gotten out of the chains nor was he surprised that there was trash on the ground. He sighed getting Arizona's attention. Arizona twisted around in his seat to look at China. Arizona smiled.

"Dude where ya been?!"

China gave Arizona a confused look. "Aren't you mad at me?"

"I don't hold grudges. I mean I can't really my attention span is- hey wanna see what I did?!"

China shakes his head and walks over to the computer.

"What is It?" China asks

"It's my male order bride profile."

China looks at the screen and reads the paragraph.

_Arizona is a man of many words. His main focus right now is looking for big foot and asking obvious questions. He hates it when he wakes up in the morning NOT feeling like and his life dream is to become the white power ranger. Arizona is handsome and misses Taco Bell very much. So please is he is a match for you click now._

China looked back at Arizona

"Male order bride profile?"

"I know right isn't It awesome! I'll be gone in like…. I don't know any second now!"

"So this is your escape plan? Become a male order bride?"

"Yep."

"You know this isn't going to work right?"

"Go to hell. I do what I want." Arizona lifts up a small bottle and takes a big gulp.

"What are you drinking?" China asks concerned.

"Mine!" Arizona pulls the bottle to his chest.

China grabs I trying to pry It from Arizona's death grip

"Seriously let me see!"

China yanks the bottle out of Arizona's hands. He looks at It.

"Chloroform?!" China screams "You've been drinking chloroform?!!"

Arizona give a sharp nod and belches. China paces the room trying to think of what to do. He has never dealt with anyone this stupid so he really doesn't have much experience . China looks at Arizona who is looking at China waiting for his answer on what to do.

"How strange" China thinks. Maybe Russia was right. Maybe Arizona is like a Child. So all he would have to do to get him to listen would be to treat him like one. Who knows It was worth a try.

"Arizona" China said as If talking to a child. "You did a very bad thing."

Arizona put his head down. "I know"

"Now I'm going call the poison hotline and get this taken care of. In the mean time I want you to go to your room and think about what you've done."

Arizona still hanging his head down whispers "Okay"

Arizona walks in the direction of his room. China stands shocked by what he has seen. Arizona has listened to him. He actually listened. China was over joyed. He smiled the hole way to the phone to call the poison hotline. When the lady said what to do he smiled all the way to Arizona's room. His smile quickly faded when he saw Arizona standing on top of a television that was stacked on top of a box that was on top of the dresser. He was trying to get out the window! Not that he could anyway because It was blocked by iron bars but he was still trying! China watched as Arizona fell from the top of his trash tower.

"Oooooowwwww!" Arizona said lying stiff on the floor.

China rushed to Arizona furious. He picked up Arizona not caring if bones were broken and looked him dead In the eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Arizona stares at China looking hurt and confused .

"Do you enjoy stupidity?! Or is It you're just too dumb to notice when you're doing something insane?! You are stupid that's the only word that fits you besides aggravating! Stupid! Stupid ! Stupid!"

China lets go of Arizona he continues to rant. He hasn't notice the fact that Arizona is oddly quite or that he has his head down.

"I mean how dumb can you be to drink a unknown liquid?! You are so stupid I can't even imagine how you made It through school-"

"I didn't"

China stops pacing and looks at Arizona.

"You never graduated?"

"No! And It's not because I'm stupid!"

China cringes at the cruelty of his words as Arizona stomps out of the room. China let's Arizona go clearly he has struck a very sensitive topic for Arizona. China is left alone feeling like an ass. So It was true Arizona was a dimwitted idiot that just needed someone to teach him. And what did he do to help? He chained him up and called him stupid repeatedly. China couldn't imagine how miserable Arizona felt. He sighed getting up to go look for Arizona.

*

It took a while but he finally found Arizona. He was on the other side of the property hitting a boulder with a hammer. China's face poorly sketched on It.

"I only liked Pokemon so I wouldn't hurt my brothers feelings!" Arizona yelled as he slammed the hammer against the rock.

"You look like a girl!"

He hit the rock again.

"Buddha has no right to tell people to get up and do something with their lives when the fucker did nothing but sleep for five hundred years!"

And again.

"Your mom has a wooden leg with a kickstand!"

And again.

"I wish the Mongolians would have won!"

"Arizona! Calm down I'm sorry."

Arizona turned around to find China standing there.

" You're here! Great. I was getting tired of hitting a rock."

"Please Arizona forgive me. You know I wouldn't of said something like that if It would of bothered you that much."

"Why are you trying to score bonus points and make me act like a good little State? Cause I can tell you right now that that's not gonna happen ever. America told me to be myself and that's what I'm gonna do and neither you nor any other freakin country that's trying to break the States will! I'm Arizona Jones and I will not be broken!"

"I know Arizona I didn't want to change you I just wanted you to listen to me."

"Why in God's name would I listen to you!"

"Because you are my State that's why!"

"I am not your State! I am Alfred's! You can go to hell! I will never accept you as my master! NEVER!"

" You are mine and you will have to except It! America is gone!"

"Alfred is okay I know that for a fact! He will be back."

"Arizona" China sighed "How about we make a deal?"

Arizona hissed at China.

"Come now Arizona. Let's at least try and meet half way."

"Sorry but I don't make deals with the devil."

China stared at Arizona thinking for a minute.

"What if I gave you a pecan roll?" China asked

Arizona stared at China. "Y-You have pecan rolls?"

"No but I will get you some if you agree to listen until Alfred gets back."

Arizona threw the hammer at China. He ducked, hammer almost hitting him in the head.

"HOW DARE YOU LIE ABOUT SOMETHING SO SACRED!" Arizona shouted

"I didn't lie! I said I would get you some."

"YOU LIE!"

"Calm down! I'll get you some." China put his hands in front of his face.

*

Arizona was on his forty second pecan roll now and China was trying not to barf. He shoveled them in his mouth and swallowed without chewing. How did he do that without chocking? China wondered.

"Okay." Arizona said swallowing another pecan roll.

"Okay what?" China asked

"I'll listen… some until Alfred gets back."

"You have to promise."

"Fine I promise I'll listen some."

China nodded "Good. Remember no one likes someone who goes back on a promise."

"Psh! Speak for yourself. People love me. Haven't you read the reviews?"

"Reviews?"

"For the story"

"What story?"

"The one were in duh."

"Arizona sometimes you make no sense."

Arizona stood up "Fuck you. I don't have to take this. I'll be back come next chapter." Arizona walked out the door. China sat shaking his head.

* * *

**Thanks for reading PLZ REVIEW**


	15. crazy people

**Sorry for late update! I know, I suck but, find it in your hearts to forgive me.. or not I don't care really...... okay maybe I care a little but, I'm not going to cry myself to sleep over it.............................So what if I do It's my business! **

* * *

Wisconsin lost his balance again and fell down in the wooden crate. Minnesota rolled his eyes. He had no clue who these people were or where they were going, he just wanted out of this damn crate! He was bickering with his brother then out of no where a net flew over the both of them. They tried to get out but, the net tightened, leaving them both unable to move. Minnesota tried to stand again only to fall.

"Just sit down" Minnesota implored.

"No."

"Well then be quiet and let me figure this out! I can't think with you doing that!"

"No."

"Stop saying that!"

"No"

"I swear to God if you don't shut up-"

"No"

Minnesota lunged for Wisconsin, hitting him by the waist and pushing him to the floor of the wooden crate. The two of them struggle each, trying to gain the upper hand. The truck then hits a rather huge bump and sends the two brothers flopping around in the crate like rag dolls. Wisconsin rubs his head.

"Ouch." He moans

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, you?"

"Okay, I guess."

"I was okay once."

Minnesota glares at his brother. "Don't you dare start that-"

He's cut off by the truck coming to an abrupt halt. The two brothers hit the side of the crate. Minnesota and Wisconsin pull themselves into a sitting position, rubbing newly bruised places. Wisconsin rubs his shoulder.

"Who the hell gave this asshole a license?" he complains.

"I don't know and I don't care. We have to get out of here."

"We can't right now they're probably watching us closely and-"

He stops, the two listen to their captors yelling in some language they can't understand.

"Sounds… uh, Russian, maybe." Minnesota suggests.

"I don't know but, it's not English, that's for sure.

* * *

Massachusetts ran down the beaten path to find his stolen brothers. The path was a short cut to the dirt road and he needed to move quickly. He ran with power and agility, jumping over rubble in his path and plowing through the clinging branches of trees. Every step he took he was closer to his brothers and more pissed at whoever was making him run an endless marathon. He grew angry at the person who would dare try to take his family away from him. He gritted hid teeth and used his anger as the power to sprint faster. He sprinted faster; breezing through the woods like a bat out of hell. He then stumbled upon a truck. Massachusetts stopped in his tracks, almost falling forward as he did. That's where his brothers were, he knew it! Okay now he had to think of a plan. There were two men sitting outside of the parked truck waiting on something. One was a very large man wearing black. He was leaning against the truck smoking a cigarette. The other was also wearing black but wasn't nearly as big as the other man. He was standing beside the other man checking his watch. Massachusetts hid behind an old oak and watched the two men. After a while another truck pulled up. Another man in black hopped out and started talking to the other two. While they were talking a good ways away, Massachusetts tiptoed to the crate, he whispered.

"Wisconsin, Minnesota."

"Massachusetts?" Both the captured States whispered back from, within the crate.

"Don't worry I'm here now. I'll get you out."

"You can't, it won't open. Just save yourself."Minnesota begged.

"No I'm not leaving."

Massachusetts grabbed the side of the locked crate and tried to pry it open. He didn't get too far after all, he wasn't any Alabama. He sighed, his hopes of rescuing his brothers disappearing. Then it hit him. There was a set of keys still, in the unguarded truck.

He ducked down below the truck bed and started to crawl to the driver's side. Slowly he reached up and pulled the handle. Then he quickly jumped in and started the truck. The mean were now running towards him, shocked that he was in their truck. Massachusetts floored the gas before they got in the other car. He sped down the dirt road and turned in a somewhat hidden path. When he got far enough down the path he stopped and looked around in the truck. Finally, he found the set of keys to the crate. Opening the door, he ran to his brothers.

"Why the hell did we stop!?" Wisconsin demanded to know.

"I've got the key to the crate!"

"I was a key once…"

"Shut up!" Yelled Minnesota "Now is not the time for your crap!"

"Stop it you two!" Massachusetts ordered while undoing the lock. "There!" he said as the lock clicked open. "Now come on! We have to get moving before they ketch up with us."

"Why not drive?" asked Minnesota.

"Because it's easier to lose them in the woods, now come on we have to hurry!

Massachusetts ran ahead while the two other States behind him followed keeping identical pace.

"Where are we going?" yelled Minnesota.

"To England!" he replied.

The two States behind him looked at one another.

"He's lost it." Wisconsin said to his brother

"It would seem so." Minnesota replied

"I was insane once."

"That's it!"

Massachusetts stopped his running to go back and pull his brothers apart. He sighed

"At this rate we'll never get there."

* * *

Idaho and South Carolina ran to the spot where they had last left Alaska, in the backyard. He was nowhere to be found. Even his wolf was gone. His freaking wolf! Idaho and South Carolina were in a panic.

"How do you know he was kidnapped?" South Carolina asked frantically.

"Because, I found this."

Idaho held up a tranquilizer dart. South Carolina put her hands on each side of her face

"Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!"

"Calm down we'll find him. They couldn't have taken him far."

"You're right let's split up and look. You go left, I'll go right."

"Okay!"

Idaho started to take off.

"Idaho!"

He stopped and looked back at his sister.

"Be careful"

He smiled "Alright, You too, okay?"

She nodded and they both toke off in separate directions.

South Carolina ran into the woods behind the house and Idaho ran into the town. Sprinting, Idaho dodged traffic. With horns honking he stood in the middle of the road, looking for a possible getaway car. Nothing, he ran further into town. He was sprinting down the side walk when he felt a sharp pain in his side. He ignored it, thinking it was because of his running but, he suddenly became very sleepy and distraught.

"What the-"

He stumbled to the ground on his knees and put his hands in front of him.

"Everything's so…… blurry."

He fell to his side; he looked up and saw on his other side there was something sticking out.

"What the…."

South Carolina ran through the woods. This was getting her nowhere, if she hadn't found them by now they weren't here. She turned around and ran back, hoping Idaho was okay.

* * *

Alaska had been through a lot of crap because of his brothers. He had been set on fire, thrown in shark infested waters, heck; Arizona had even killed his pet bird. (It was a golf ball incident, he didn't want to remember.) But never had Alaska been kidnapped. Nope his family made sure no one but, them got to pick on Alaska. Alaska shook his head at his situation and held on to Storm cloud. They hadn't had to tranquilize him; he was too weak to defend himself. That's why Alfred gotten him a wolf. He smiled at the memory.

"_Hey Alaska~" Alfred said, sounding very happy_

_He had his hands behind his back. _

"_Yes Alfred?"_

"_I got you a bodyguard~"_

_The young Alaska ran to America excited._

"_Really, what's his name?"_

"_You decide."_

_Alaska tilted his head confused_

"_What are-"_

_America pulled the wolf pup from behind his back. Alaska stared at the animal._

"_A puppy?" The little Alaska asked._

"_A wolf puppy." America corrected._

"_A wolf………Ahhhhh!"_

_Alaska ran out of the room in a panic, stumbling over nothing. America ran after him, Alaska shook quietly in a corner. America bent down and stroked Alaska's hair._

"_Alaska it's okay, I promise." _

_Alaska opened his eyes reluctantly and gazed at the puppy in America's arms._

"_Come on he wants you to pet him."_

_Alaska slowly put his hand out and stroked the puppy's fur. The pup jumped out of America's arms and in to Alaska's. He licked his new master's face and Alaska giggled._

"_He looks like a little storm cloud." Alaska pointed out._

"_Then that's what we'll call him, Storm cloud."_

_America got up and let the little State play with his new friend. Rhode Island and Delaware walked through the door._

"_Uck!" Rohde Island cringed. "He looks like the bastard child of you and Russia."_

_America stood angry while Delaware erupted into laughter. Delaware walked over and patted America on the back._

"_Don't take him seriously, no one else does."_

"_I think he's perfectly fine. I don't care if he kind of looks like Russia. After all that's to be expected since I bought him from the guy"_

_Rohde Island rolled his eyes. "Sure you don't care" He looked over at Alaska." He seems kind of timid; you might want to toughen him up a little."_

"_Nah, he's fine the way he is."_

_Rohde Island crossed his arms. "I'm sure." He said sarcastically_

"_Don't be like that Rohde Island, let the boy be. If Alfred says the boy is fine the way he is then we shouldn't bother to change him." Delaware pointed out._

_Rohde Island turned his back to the other two. "Fine but, when Russia finds out about all the oil and wants him back, what will he do then? Call his wolf? I'm sure that will suffice when it comes to Russia."_

"_Don't worry" America said looking back at Alaska. "I'll be there."_

But he wasn't. Alaska was scared and alone. Alfred was gone and there was no one to help him.

* * *

Alabama walked the cobblestone streets of the little Russian town, holding several bags of groceries. The little town was so full of life even, in the dead of winter everyone was out running around. Children played in the streets as others rushed to get daily chores done. Alabama sighed. He never got to have fun anymore. All he did was chores. Even now he was working, helping carry things. Belarus walked in front of him. Every once and a while she would stop and pick up some more of her brothers favorite foods. Alabama really didn't believe all the things Belarus picked were his favorites. For instance, pigs feet. Who the hell liked that? Not him, that's for damn sure. He would be forced to eat it anyway. His spirit plummeted.

"Keep up!" Belarus barked.

Alabama walked faster rolling his eyes. The only reason he was walking so slow was because_ she_ couldn't keep up with _him_. Alabama had long strides so it was easy to get left behind when walking with him. Alabama noticed Belarus was a ways behind now so; he stopped and waited on her. When she passed him, she glared. This had started not too long after he had gotten back on his feet, death glares. At times he wondered what he did. Other times, he didn't really care. Today however, it was really bothering him. Maybe he had done something offensive and didn't notice. No, if he had done something to offend her she would have yelled at him and told him. He followed her as she stopped yet again to buy something. He stood silently waiting for her to finish. The cool wind blew harder. He wished he could wrap his scarf around again but, his hands were full. So instead he quietly shivered.

"Here" Belarus yelled throwing another bag at Alabama. Alabama barley caught it before it hit the ground. He was off balance now and endanger of falling. Belarus turned not even caring if he fell it or not and walked up the street. Alabama fell backwards making a loud thud noise and shattered the glass that held the pig's feet. Belarus turned furious.

"You fool!" she screamed "You broke the container."

Alabama still lying in soft snow and bits of broken glass said in a very monotone voice. "Aw, that poor container."

Belarus stood over Alabama and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Don't get mouthy with me! Pick up this mess and let's go!"

Alabama sat up and cringed. A very sharp pain went through his left arm. When he had fallen his arm had smashed the glass container. He was sure there were some shards of glass in it now. He sighed.

"Oh well, I'll get it when we get home."

*

Alabama was lying in bed, drifting in and out of sleep. Today had been a long day, most of which he had spent picking glass out of his arm, the rest doing chores. He was exhausted to say the least. He closed his eyes drifted to sleep. Well he tried to but, he couldn't help but get the feeling he was being watched. Curiously he opened his eyes to see Belarus hovering over him. He let out an exasperated sigh. Why did this not surprise him? Was he that use to her popping out of freaking nowhere. Should have just kept my eyes closed. He was too tired to deal with her right now but, still he had to be nice so he said.

"What is it Belarus, is something wrong?"

"It's you." she said coldly.

Figures he did something wrong when he was trying to sleep.

"What did I do?" he asked while yawning, not taking her seriously.

"It's not what you did; it's what you're going to do."

Alabama was paying attention now "Come again?"

"You want something! That's the only reason you saved me!"

"Belarus" Alabama said annoyed. He was lying on his back pinching the bridge of his nose. Man he was not in the mood for this.

"What is it, sex, money, freedom?! What do you want from me?!"

"You…. Are a few quarters short of a dollar."

Alabama's rules for dealing with crazy people:

#1: Be patient. It's a virtue anyway, might as well learn it.

#2: Don't take anything they say seriously, half the time there just going nuts and ranting.

And finally rule #3: Don't ever, ever, ever under any circumstances, directly call a crazy person crazy. Alabama had learned his lesson two years ago when Arizona bit him in the neck. It wasn't a good day for him.

"What- do-you-want?!" Belarus said through her teeth.

"To sleep."

"I swear to God if you-"

"Fine, calm down, I'll tell you."

Alabama sat up in his bed. Belarus waited expectantly.

"I want you."

Alabama pointed at Belarus. She nodded.

"To make a new friend."

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

"You heard me, now be quiet and let me sleep."

Alabama rolled over away from Belarus.

"But why?" she asked

"Night Belarus."

Alabama could feel her death glare on his back for a moment before she walked out of the room. 'That'll keep her busy' he thought. She's too crazy to make friends right away but, God knows she needs one. All she does is follow her brother around like a lost puppy, wait for him when he's gone and does the entire house work. Yeah that girl definitely needed a friend.

* * *

Ohio skipped to the conference room, holding her brother's hand. She was so happy he was finally here. He had arrived this morning. Ohio and England had opened the door to go to the conference this morning and found him asleep on the doorstep. Ohio had to tell England not to hurt him, that he was not a hobo he was her brother.

Utah walked between Ohio and England. England shook his head at the chocolate haired man. He looked like he had just woken up from a long hibernation. His hair went in different directions, he had some stubble on his face from where he hadn't shaved and he walked as if he hadn't been awake for three hours. This was how long ago he had woken up. England looked at Ohio. She seemed to be very happy, skipping and holding her brother's hand. She must really miss her siblings.

The three walked into the conference room and took a seat. Ohio sat on one side of Utah and England sat on the other. Utah put his head down and began to take a nap. France walked in afterwards

"Where's Canada?" he asked scanning the room

"Who? Oh yes that's right..Um..." England scanned the room full of countries. "I don't quite know." He finally said.

"It's not like him to miss something this important." France said taking a seat on the other side of England. "I should call him."

"Yes you should it-"

England stopped midsentence to look at the country taking a seat next to Ohio, Belarus?

He cleared his throat "Russia is setting over there." He pointed to the other side of the table.

"I am aware." She spat.

Utah not lifting his head up from the table scotched closer to England and away from Belarus. He stopped once he hit England's chair.

Looking at Ohio Belarus asked. "Would you like to be my friend?"

France and England raised an eyebrow. Belarus glared and they both looked away.

"You want me to be your friend?" Ohio asked

Belarus nodded "Affirmative."

"Okay" Ohio smiled "You're Belarus right?"

Belarus nodded.

"How long are you going to be here? We could do stuff together."

England and France both looked at Ohio. 'Poor girl doesn't know what's she's saying!' thought England.

"I will be here foe three days. We shall do stuff after the meeting to insure our friendship."

"How about we have a slumber party?!" Ohio said with excitement

"What is this slumber party?" Belarus asked curious

"It' where you stay the night and we just have fun!"

Belarus nodded. "Aright, I will stay the night with you and we will have fun."

Ohio nodded excited while England and France stared eyes wide mouth open.

The conference went by smoothly, everyone agreeing with everyone, no arguments what so ever. Yes, everything was perfect until Belarus said to England.

"I will go inform my brother of my whereabouts."

"Y-Yes you do that."

Oh God this was going to be a long night.

* * *

**There! done! Review and I will contine until then peace out!.........**


	16. New problems

California strutted down the streets of L.A, in her designer clothes with her long straight blond hair blowing in the wind. When she strutted her Stilettos made a click noise against the sidewalk and heads turned. She smiled at the openly gaping men as she walked by. Yep she was hot and she knew it but, lately her brother had really been cramping her style. Mississippi walked close behind her while she shopped with Louisiana. Louisiana was a sweet girl with short brown hair and big brown doe eyes. She always looked her best and wore the cutest clothes. Today she was wearing a cute navy blue jacket with buttons coming up the sides and a pair of matching slacks that fit her snuggly. She was sweet and Mississippi was well… It wasn't like she hated the guy it was just he was an embarrassment. For God sake he was shirtless and without shoes. She couldn't be seen with him! She had told him several times if he wouldn't wear a shirt and shoes he couldn't come, bur he said that was out of the question. That it was too dangerous to travel without him and that they shouldn't be out in the open like this. California rolled her eyes, of course, and pulled Louisiana along with her. They had been shopping all day with Mississippi tagging along. California sighed as her brother once again tried to beat the crap out of one of the gapping men for whistling. Louisiana was prying him off of the man.

"Oh would you stop!" California said putting her hands on her hips "You can't beat up every man that looks at us!"

Pinning the man down with little effort Mississippi looked California in the eyes. "Watch me."

California stomped over to Mississippi. "Now see here!" she said yelling at Mississippi

Louisiana looked at her fighting siblings. She didn't know weather to tell them or not, but the whole day a man in black was following them. She shrugged her shoulders. It was probably nothing. She turned back to her siblings and tried to quell the fighting.

* * *

England had been dreading the whole day. Belarus was staying the night at his house. Belarus. Ohio had made the God awful mistake of being nice to a crazy person. He would have to watch her closely. He already knew Russia was the one who took the States that were missing and he wasn't about to let him lay a finger on Ohio. He drove to the house with Belarus and Ohio in the backseat. Utah was in the front. England looked at the ever sleeping Utah. That's all the man did was sleep yet he somehow managed to wake up at the most convenient times. Like this afternoon, he had awakened when it was time for a lunch break and he had also awakened as soon as the conference was over. This made England think, was this man really sleeping? England stared at Utah trying to decipher to whether or not this man was indeed a sleep. He looked a sleep. He was snoring softly with his head resting on the seatbelt, a small stream of drool streaming down the side of his cheek. England snapped out of his observation when he heard an unfamiliar noise. He looked in his rearview mirror to see what it was. It was Belarus and she was giggling?

"Ohio your family seems very… how shall I put it, dysfunctional?" Belarus said with a smile upon her lips.

"Nah they're just weird." Ohio said also smiling.

England shook his head. There was still things he has yet to see. England pulled into the drive way. Utah woke up instantly and stretched. Ohio happily jumped out of the car pulling Belarus along with her.

"Come on." She said "I want to show you Able."

Ohio and Belarus ran into the house leaving Utah and England by themselves.

"Do you think this is a bad idea?" asked England.

"Nope she's not a threat."

England raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

Utah shrugged his shoulders "I just do." He then walked inside.

England followed. "For your sake you better be right!"

Ohio and Belarus sat on Ohio's bed.

"What is this type of bird called?" Belarus asked while Able sat on her finger.

"A cardinal." Ohio replied "My brother Indiana has one too, his is bigger though."

Belarus observed the little bird. It stared back, its head tilting to one side giving Belarus a quizzical look. Belarus sat the little bird on the bedpost.

"Now," she said "What do we do?"

"Let's play twenty questions!"

"Twenty questions?"

"Yeah, I ask you a question and you ask me one."

Belarus nodded "Sounds fair."

"Okay," Ohio began "…..Why… did you all of a sudden talk to me?"

"That's an easy one, I wanted to make friends."

"Yeah, but why all of sudden?"

"I had to make friends because…… Someone told me to."

"Who?"

"A friend."

"Why would they tell you to make another friend?"

"Well,…….he said I needed to stop hanging around my brother"

"Why?"

"He said it wasn't healthy."

"How is that unhealthy?" Ohio asked

"Because brother doesn't return my love….and it's not healthy to make someone try and love you when they don't," Belarus looked out the window. "even if they were destined to be."

"But your brother does love you." Ohio pointed out. "He's very protective of you."

"I don't want brotherly love."

Ohio was now silent. What did she- Oh God! She's in love with her brother! Well, this is new.

"Your brother, you are in love with your brother?"

Belarus nodded. Ohio cleared her throat. ".. Well, isn't that dandy? I mean good for you."

"No, it is not good for he does not return that love."

Ohio looked at Belarus sympathy in her eyes. "I'm sorry. Maybe you'll find someone else."

Belarus looked at Ohio, amused. "Someone else? No one could ever be as wonderful an as charming as brother."

"Well, what about your friend? He seems nice enough. He's concerned for your well being. He proved that when he told you to make new friends."

Belarus shook her head in the negative. "You have no idea what you are saying. He does not in any way compare to my brother's greatness. Loving him would mean lowering my standards."

Ohio cringed at the cold-heartedness of Belarus's words "Yeah know my sister California talks like that."

"Smart girl." Belarus smirked

"Yeah, but Alabama straightened her out."

Belarus raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Did he now?"

"Yes, he told her only selfish and shallow people with no sympathy for others set standards for people. He said they set high standards for others that they think they won't amount to to make themselves feel better and he said just because someone does not think the way you do or act the way you do it doesn't mean you have to single them out and they they're below you, It is better to look at the person next to you and treat them as you would treat others. Even if you think they're low standard or not."

Belarus was quiet. Alabama had said that? She didn't think that muscle head was capable of rational thought. Oh well. Pushing her thoughts aside she said,

"Tell me about your siblings."

Ohio confused by how the conversation had changed so quickly said

"What?"

"I answered your questions now you answer mine."

"Well, they're a lively bunch that's for sure."

"Tell me Ohio, who is your favorite sibling?"

"I don't have one."

"But there are fifty to choose from. You must like some better than the rest?"

Ohio smiled as she talked about her brothers and sisters and told Belarus why she could never choose.

* * *

After several hours of backtracking to pull his brothers apart, they had finally made it to Alfred's house. He looked frantically for their passports while his brothers stared in shock at the wrecked house.

"My God they destroyed his house!" Minnesota said.

Massachusetts stopped rummaging through things and looks at Minnesota. "No that was Arizona, Alabama and Indiana."

"No" said Wisconsin suddenly, catching the attention of his two brothers

"Oh God, what now?" Minnesota asked

Wisconsin bent over and picked up the box in front of his feet. The two brothers walked over to see what he had. He held up the contents of the box, it was burnt papers.

"Our passports!" Massachusetts announced. "They have been here then!"

"Are you sure it wasn't just Arizona" asked Wisconsin

"Yeah," said Massachusetts "I'm sure, these were hidden in Alfred's safe."

"They want us to stay here….. trapped." Said Minnesota

"Well, it's not going to work. I have to get to England!"

"Calm down, Massachusetts!" Minnesota begged. "Why is it so important you get to him anyway?"

"I have to tell him I found Alfred and that he's in a magical land that glows."

Minnesota and Wisconsin shared a look. "And you know this because?" asked Wisconsin.

"He told me. He appeared to me in a lake and said I have to call England!"

The two brothers shared another look "Listen," Minnesota said putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. "I think you need to rest and clear your head for a little while."

"You don't believe me do you?"

"Nope" Wisconsin said simply. "But we love you and want to help you through your midlife crisis."

"I'm not going insane."

"Oh course you're not." Minnesota said with a smile "Did we say that?" he looked at Wisconsin, who shook his head no. "See we never said that now just take a seat while I go make a phone call-"

"Oh shut your trap! I'm fine, now let's go we can't stay here for long, they'll find us."

The three States ran outback to the garage. Alfred's garage wasn't just any garage; it was bike shops slash airport slash bigger then the house garage, it was Alfred's pride and joy, and it was amazing. Massachusetts opened the storage shed expecting to see a jet instead all that was there was a note. Wisconsin picked it up and read aloud.

_Dear Alfred,_

_If you get here before I get back, I just wanted to tell you that Uncle Mattie has taken your jet. I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen. Sorry._

_Love Florida_

"Oh Christ, Florida kidnapped Uncle Matthew and stole Alfred's jet." Minnesota said

"Poor Uncle Matthew." muttered Wisconsin.

"Now what do we do?" Minnesota asked Massachusetts.

Massachusetts smiled "We go to Vermont, of course"

* * *

Alabama had decided he didn't like Russia's jokes; they were twisted and only irritated Alabama. Alabama sat on his bed arms crossed fuming from one of Russia's attempts at humor. He heard a knock on his door, when he didn't answer he could see the knob twist. The person in the other side let go of the knob probably figuring it was locked.

"Alabama" said the voice on the other side of the door.

"Go away Russia."

"I did not mean to upset you, but I must tell you I was not joking, I was one hundred percent serious."

Alabama remanded quiet.

"Can't you see" Russia continued. "It's the only way for you to stay here without causing a war."

"What if I don't want to stay? Have you ever thought of that?"

"No, Alabama that is the wrong reaction, bad, very bad."

Alabama rolled his eyes at Russia scolding him. Every time Alabama did or said something Russia didn't like he told him 'No, bad, very bad'. Alabama laughed in Russia's face when he first heard him say that, now it was getting old.

"Stop it! That's not going to work ya know and I'm not going through with your twisted plan."

"We'll see about that." Russia stated angrily. "You don't really have a choice do you? How about I put it this way? Either you do it or he does."

Alabama stood up an went to the door. He opened it to see a smiling Russian.

"Who?" asked Alabama.

"Follow me" Russia turned around and walked down the stairs. They both went into the den. Russia stood in front of the couch. When he moved out of the way, Alabama saw Alaska sleeping on it. His wolf had on a muzzle and had been hog tied.

"Alaska?"

The boy stirred on the couch and then woke up slowly. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his brother.

"Alabama?"

He ran to his brother only to be grabbed by the wrist by Russia.

"No Alaska." Russia said "Didn't you miss me?"

"Who are you?" asked Alaska

Russia smiled "Why don't you remember?"

Alaska shook his head no.

"I'm your older brother."

"No you're not! I- I remember you now you're the jerk that sold me for two cents an acre!"

"A mistake I won't make again." He turned to Alabama "Either you do it or he does it."

Alabama looked at his brother, his expression on of dread and worry turned to anger. He clenched his fists.

"Alabama?" Alaska asked concerned.

"Alright, I'll do it. Just leave him be."

Alaska looked at Russia and his brother confused about what was taking place.

Russia smiles and asks "Now was that really that hard?"

Alabama looks at the ground looking defeated. "You have no idea." He says quietly under his breath.

Russia releases Alaska, who runs to his brother and hugs him. "Alabama" Alaska is beginning to cry "Thank God you're okay. I thought something terrible might have happened to you!"

Alabama hugs his brother back and says in a soothing voice. "Don't worry. I'm fine, we all are."

Alaska sniffles and asks "Arizona and Indiana too?"

Alabama leans away and pats his brother on the shoulder as he dries his tears. "Yes Alaska, they are fine as well."

"This is a touching moment" Russia says suddenly coming back into the conversation "I am glad I choose him, you two seem to be close."

Alabama didn't respond, he just walked past Russia and picked up Storm cloud.

"Storm cloud!" Alaska shrieked in horror, just now noticing his wolf tied up.

Alabama had scooped up the wolf with ease and was making his way up the steps, Alaska followed close behind.

"Don't be mad Alabama" Russia yelled as he was walking up the steps "Be happy, it's a joyous occasion."

Alabama stopped in his tracks. Alaska could practically feel the anger radiating off of him, but being Alabama he controlled himself and made his way to his room. He sat the gray wolf down on the bed and untied him. He happily ran to his master and was greeted with a warm embrace.

"Storm cloud, I'm so sorry you were tied up." He hugged him tighter.

As Alaska sat on the floor. Hugging his wolf, he looked at his brother. Alabama was staring out the window.

"What is he going to do to you?" he asked quietly

Alabama sighed. "He wants to combine me to his country legally, so not to cause a war."

"How?"

"How else do you combine two people legally?"

Alaska stood up

"You can't marry him! It's not possible, gay marriage is illegal in Alabama so it won't be legal! "

Alabama shook his head "He doesn't want me to marry _him_"

* * *

Arizona whipped sweat from his brow as he pushed the shovel into the earth. He had asked China if he could visit his family. China said if he could dig a hole to the other side he could visit them every day. So up for the challenge Arizona grabbed a shovel and started digging. He climbed out of his hole and jumped, startled by the flash and click of a camera. He turned around to see a woman standing there.

Arizona pointed at her. " I know you."

"Of course you do" she smiled sweetly and looked at her digital camera lovingly. "You States never disappoint."

"You're the lady that takes pictures every year at the State cookout."

She clasped both her hands together and looked towards the sky dreamily. "How could I not? You and Alabama play fighting in the stream, oblivious to the fact that you both are wearing white t shirts, The way Utah looks when he feeds a piece of cake to Vermont, Rohde Island laying half naked in the sun asleep, not knowing that Delaware is so close that if he were to roll over in his sleep he would be on top-"

"OKAY! I think I get it!" Arizona screamed not wanting the mental image in his head. "You like taking pictures of yaoi."

She nodded "You States have been more then wonderful these past three years."

"My God, you're a freak lady."

She put her lip out in a pout and hugged her camera "It's not freaky, it's art." She smiled and grabbed a hold of Arizona's arm. "Come on." She tugged his arm "I'll show you"

Arizona reluctantly followed. "I'm not sure if I should be alone anywhere with you."

She rolled her eyes. "I just want to show you my collection."

Arizona darted off in a different direction breaking the hold of the crazy girl, but she was quick and before Arizona knew it he was being drug by his leg to an unknown location.

"China!" he screamed "Help!.... I'm sorry I made fun of your human name! It doesn't mean penis! I was joking! Ha, ha, ha HELP!!"

Arizona walked back home, after being force to look at_ Hungary's_ pictures of his brothers and Alfred. Arizona shivered.

"It's not real, it's not real" He chanted to himself over and over "They're just photoshoped…Yeah that's it, she cropped them to make it look like-"

Arizona feel to his knees a few steps away from the door, he put his hands on his head.

"Oh God why?!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

China rushed out the door alarmed by screaming. He rushed over to Arizona.

"What's wrong aru!"

"My name's Arizona, you Penis."

"And my names Wang"

"Same damn thing!" Arizona sobbed

China looked at Arizona "Are you crying?"

"N-No"

"What the hell happened to you aru?"

"Hungary" Arizona uttered crawling into a ball.

That was all it took, the mention of her name and China knew what had happened.

"W-What did she show you?"

"You're a sick man!" Arizona screamed at China

China shook his head. "Arizona get up and come inside, it's getting dark."

"No," he pouted "I'm staying right here."

"Fine" China said standing up "Do what you want, but you can't continue to stay in shock. You have to get over what you saw."

With those final words China left Arizona lying on the ground. Arizona lied there for a good while, watching the sun go down. He stared off into the trees. He started to notice some movement among the bushes. He watched as an unknown dark aura came creeping in to view.

"What the fuck is that?!" he yelled jetting up.

Arizona ran into the house and closed the door. Panting, he thought he had gone mad. He opened up the door to peak through the crack. When he looked the dark aura was gone.

"W-T-F?"

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry so late I had prome crap to do. Uck I hate being part of the art club sometimes. THANKS FOR READING!**


	17. Mystery State

**I'm so, so, so Sorry about the late update. Please don't shoot me *Hides behind little sister. Little sister cries. "Shut up! You're the spare child it's okay if you die!* **

* * *

A sharp pain shot through Idaho as he was slowly coming to.

"Jesus" he muttered

His vision waved in and out until it was clear. He was in a pitch black room. He tried to move, but it became obviously clear he was restrained.

"So" a voice said echoing from deep with in the dark room. "You want to do this the hard way or the easy way?"

Idaho stared blankly into the darkness. "Listen, unanimous voice, I don't know who you are and I don't care. So if you would please shut up and let me go I would be eternally grateful."

"Looks like were going to do this the hard way." The voice said. "Once were done here you will never forget the awesome power of-

A light flicked on reveling a man with silver hair.

"Prussia."

"Who?"

"God damn you! Stop saying that!"

Prussia walked over and pushed the chair Idaho was restrained to against the wall.

"You will listen to my awesome tale and you will like it!"

"La, la, la, la, la, la! I can't hear you!"

"Stop it!"

"LA! LA! LA!"

* * *

Taiwan sat quietly as her brother Hong Kong paced around a rather large wooden box, smiling. He was happy because he had successfully captured a State. The State apparently had been wondering around Hong Kong looking for it's brother. They had no idea witch State it was. Upon capturing the State Hong Kong had demanded to know it's name, but the State simply sat in silence and rolled its eyes as her brother yelled at it. At least that's what she heard. She had not been there to witness it, nor had she seen the State yet. All she knew is it was a State. Hong Kong continued to pace around the box.

"Brother is going to be so happy when I tell him what I have for him."

China had recently told them about what he was up to with America's States and Hong Kong was more then happy to help.

"Will you look after it while I'm gone?" Hong Kong asked Taiwan.

Taiwan gulped. She did not want to get involved with this, yet she could not deny her brother either.

"Of course brother, I will look after it."

Hong Kong nodded and bowed to his sister. "Thank you, I will be back shortly with our brother." He smiled and left the room , leaving her alone with the State.

Moments passed and she continued to set in silence. Taiwan imagined what the State looked like. Was It a boy or a girl? Did it act like America? Was it nice?

Curiosity getting the best of her, she walked over to the crate.

"Hello?" She said "My name is Taiwan, what is yours?"

No answer.

"Do you want to talk?"

No answer.

"Don't be shy. I will not hurt you. Please tell me your name."

Still no answer.

"I-If I let you out of the crate would you run away?"

Taiwan waits for a few moments and finally gets an answer.

"No."

Taiwan smiled and clapped her hands in excitement. It was a mans voice, she now knew it wasn't a female.

"You promise?" she asked

"Yes."

Taiwan pulls out the key. "You _promise_?"

The State sighed with irritation. "Look woman, I said I wouldn't now let me out."

Feeling a little irritated by the States rudeness she opened the lock. She stepped back and waited for the door to open. The door creaked open slowly and Taiwan stared in awe.

* * *

Texas was on the move. He doesn't like to set still so after the meeting in Delaware he got up and started to roam. Unfortunately Texas also had a bad sense of direction so he got lost. He had been lost for three days now just wondering around Delaware. It was a fine city, he had decided. It had wonderful sights and the people here took people with guns seriously. He liked that. It had been a while since he whipped out his revolver and scared people. Usually in Texas no one cared. So you got a revolver, So what? I got one too. But in the city it was different. You could point a gun at anybody and they would give you what you want. He hadn't _robbed_ anybody per say , more like accidentally made them believe he was going to, making them throw their stuff down and run in fear. He shrugged his shoulders. 'Oh well, free food for me' He took a bite out of the half eaten corn dog the man he scared threw at him. Texas walked down the street. As he walked he could tell he was getting deeper into the bad part of the city, and to top it all off it was getting dark. Texas walked slower now looking at his surroundings. There was trash blowing on the ground next to an ally way. He jumped as a wild cat ran under his feet, making a hiss noise. 'Why was the cat running away?' Texas grew alert. Something was out there. He pulled out his seven shot revolver and jumped behind a trashcan. 'Now we play the waiting game.' Not too long after Texas heard footsteps. He watched as a man in black approached the spot where he had been standing. Smiling he stood up from behind the trashcan. He pointed his gun at the man. He always wanted to say this.

"Freeze!"

The man turned. Texas cringed. What a poor man. He had scares all over his face and a taped up broken nose, yet he smiled sadistically at Texas.

"There you are Texas." He purred.

"Howdy," Texas tipped his hat. "Who are you sir?"

The man chuckled. "Me? Oh, I'm the one who will make you one with Russia."

"Funny, you look more like a Fred to me."

The man fired a shot unexpectedly at Texas. Texas jumped out of the way.

"I swear to God if one of you damn States calls me that one more time-"

"So you've met my siblings then? I should of guessed your broken nose was the work of West Virginia."

The man glared angrily at Texas and started to rant. Texas ignored the man, his eyes growing wide and focusing on something else.

"Further more- Are you even listening to me?" Yelled Fred

"D-Don't you see that?" asked Texas pointing beside the man.

A dark aura seeped through the sidewalk

"Oh don't start that. Your brother tried to say the same thing. Let me guess you're going to tell me there's an purple aura on the ground?"

Texas nodded, watching the smoke like aura spread across the ground. He pointed at the ground. "T-there is sir."

Fred laughed hysterically as the aura grew thicker. Texas shrugged his shoulders a sprinted away.

"Get back here!" Yelled Fred as he gave chase.

Texas continued to run soon losing Fred. The dark aura though seemed to keep up with him.

"What the hell is that?" he panted as he tried to run faster. Three days of being lost without food and water was getting to him. He started to lose momentum.

'No! I got to keep moving."

He was Texas after all, there was nothing he couldn't out run. He smiled reassured by the simple fact. So Texas kept running and he wouldn't stop until he had out ran this new enemy and won.

* * *

"I HATE YOU!" Screamed Alaska.

"Calm down" Russia pleaded. "You'll get over it soon."

Alabama, hearing all the commotion ran into Alaska's room.

"What's going on?" he demanded to know, looking at Russia.

Russia crossed his arms, mad at the State talking to him like that. Like he was on equal ground and could demand things. Russia decided then and there he would have to stop spoiling Alabama. Maybe he could limit his freedoms?

"I said, what's going on?"

"I got rid of his pet." Russia finally answered.

"Y-you got rid of storm cloud?"

"A-Alabama" Alaska said through teary angry eyes.

He ran to his brother. "C-can't you do something?"

"Don't worry," Alabama put a hand on his shoulder and looked his little brother in the eye. " I'll handle this."

Alaska nodded whipping tears from his eyes. Alabama turned to Russia.

"Where the hell is the wolf?" Alabama demanded to know.

Russia's eyebrow twitched in irritation. "Don't demand things from your master." Russia said. "From now on there is going to be some changes around here. I respect you Alabama, but you need to know your place. So I guess I will have to show you."

"Where's-the-wolf?"

"Did you not just hear what I told you?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I've asked the same question twice already. Now, where-is-the-wolf?"

"If you can not talk to me respectfully Alabama, go to your room."

"I'll go if you tell me."

Russia sighed and crossed his arms. "I dumped it on the mountain."

Alaska started to run out of the room. "I'm coming Storm cloud!"

"Alaska!" Roared Russia as he grabbed the State by his arm . He twisted Alaska's arm behind his back and held him in place.

"Let him go!" Alabama demanded.

Russia sighed. "Alabama you must learn to listen to me."

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

Russia ignored him an continued to talk.

"From now on you will listen to everything I say."

"Bullshit! I ain't gonna do nothin"

"You will,"

"I won't!"

"You will."

"I won't!"

Russia squeezed Alaska's arm making him yelp.

"Okay! I will , I will, now just let him go!"

He loosened his grip on Alaska, but still did not let him go.

"To your room." Russia demanded.

Alabama stared at Russia in anger and defiance, then stormed off.

Russia smiled. Well, it was a start. Not that it was much though. Once Alabama was one with Russia he would see the light. Russia looked down at little Alaska and let him go. Alaska stumbled and regained his balance, only to turn around and look furiously at Russia. Russia stared at the little State realizing something. Russia laughed.

"What's so funny?"

Russia's laughter died as he explained.

"If America and I were to have a child, I have no doubt it would look like you."

Alaska's scowl turned into a frown.

"You of all people shouldn't laugh at that." Alaska told Russia.

Russia raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Why is that?"

"For God sake you two hate each other! You should feel insulted (like I do) to be compared to someone you hate!"

Russia leaned down, his face at Alaska's level.

"Do you hate me Alaska?"

Alaska stared into the violet eyes of Russia thinking about what to say.

"No." he said finally.

Russia eyes widened in shock. "Really?" He asked not believing.

Alaska nodded then spoke. "Alfred said you can never really hate someone."

Russia smiled. "Is that so?"

"Yes, Alfred said hating someone is just a truly stupid thing to do. Understanding them may be harder but it is the right way to go. You have to think from that persons point of view. You have to realize why they are the way they are and try to understand them. Hating them just causes problems and no ones happy."

"You respect America." Russia said simply "But I do not understand. What are the States relationship with America?"None of your business!"

"He seems (by the way you talk about him) like a father figure to you."

Alaska didn't respond.

Russia smiled. "He is gone now Alaska and you are under my care not his. You and your brother will have to learn to listen and from now on I am going to be more stricter."

Russia smile and looked down at Alaska. "I think I'll start with Alabama."

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short as well. I have finals an have been studying crazy :(**


	18. Glad to be alive

**Okay so this is how it's going down. My sister and I have an idea. In order to thank you all for giving my first fanfic a chance, We decided it would be nice that after every two chapters we would reward someone who reviewed with a one shot of their choice. We did it fairly by putting names in a hat and picking one (I'm totally serious) and the first person I will write one for is….gust-rider! So gust-rider, if you want me to write one send me a message and be specific on what you want.**

* * *

Texas continued to sprint down the road, trying to out run his new enemy. Every now and then he would pass people on the streets and wonder why they weren't running. Then it became obviously clear they couldn't see it. It made sense in some ways. Fred said one of his brothers had saw it, and because Fred didn't believe him, it meant Fred couldn't see it.

"Texas!" someone yelled

Texas was then tackled to the ground by Delaware.

"Get off!" Texas yelled.

"No!" Delaware yelled back, trying to keep the Texan pined down. "What the hell are you doing? I get phone calls saying a man in cowboy boats is going around scaring people and running through the streets screaming 'Run! Run!' all day long. I guessed it was you but-"

"You dumb ass! Get off and run!"

"From what Texas? There's nothing here."

"Yes there-"

Texas looked all around him and saw nothing.

"There was- there was something chasseing me."

"Really? Tell me brother who on Earth could scare the mighty Texas so much he would have to run ?"

"Not who, what"

"A creature was chasseing you?"

"N-no, not an animal, but a thing. It was a dark aura that seemed to want to get me."

"That's insane."

"It's the truth!"

"Calm down, I didn't say it wasn't. I said it was insane."

"That's the same damn thing!"

"Oh, be quiet. There's no reason to yell like an idiot."

When Texas visably calmed down, Delaware got off him. Delaware helped Texas to his feet.

"Now." Delaware said "What are you blabbing about?"

"There-there was this-this _thing _chasseing me."

"A dark aura." Delaware repeated, remembering what Texas had told him.

Texas nodded. "And I-I don't know, I just knew I couldn't beat it, that I had to run."

Delaware stared at his brother, deciding weather or not to believe him, then letting out an exasperated sigh, motioned him to follow.

* * *

Indiana gently folded his clothes and put them in his bag. Once finished packing, he slung the bag over his shoulder. He walked down the hall and opened Michigan's door. He went to her bedside and place a note on the table next to her. Indianan was leaving. He couldn't stay here any longer and pretend everything was fine. His brothers needed him. He had to leave. He had to go and he couldn't bring his sister with him. She would be safe here living with Japan and she could have her freedom.

Indiana left her room and opened the door to leave.

"You're leaving?"

Indiana looked behind him to see Japan standing there. Indiana nodded.

"Yes. I can't stay here. My family needs me."Japan nodded, not looking at Indiana.

"I see," he said "but what do you plan to do? How do you plan to help?"

"I don't know." Indiana looked at the ground. "But I'll figure something out."

Japan looked at Indiana and smiled a sad smile. "I know you will, just be safe"

Indiana smiled back. "I will."

He walked over to Japan and hugged him.

Japan stiffened, but slowly began to hug him back. America had always hugged Japan. He was the only country that ever did. So he was not shocked when America hugged him goodbye. Because that's how America was, if he wanted to hug you he would. He was a kind and very affectionate person and he loved to show it.

Japan smiled. He was glad that America's States took after him in some ways. Indiana with his kindness and Michigan had no doubt inherited America's stubbornness.

"Here." Japan said as he handed Indiana some money.

Indiana looked at the money.

"I-I can't take it. You've done so much for me and my sister, it's just-"

"Just take it, it'll get you where you are going and will no doubt help you."

Before Indiana could protest again, Japan slipped the money into his coat pocket and escorted him to the door.

"Goodbye, Indiana."

"No, this isn't goodbye, more like I'll see you soon."

Japan bowed. "Oh course my friend, may you have a safe journey."

Indiana walked out the door and into the chaos that was the outside world.

* * *

Taiwan stared at the State, star struck. He was an angel, he had to be. Light golden locks lay naturally a top his head followed by beautiful steely gray eyes that seemed to shine in the light. His facial features were perfect, a gorgeous face to say the least. He was wearing a white button down shirt, that showed off his lean muscle and a pair a snug jeans. The only thing out of place was his deadpan expression, but expression a side, he was beautiful.

The angle walked over to her. His eyes bore into hers as his said.

"Figures you'd be pretty."

She blushed. "What?"

He shrugged his shoulders, not losing his blank expression. "All the dumb ones are."

"What!"

He turned around to walk away, but his wrist was quickly seized by Twain. The State turned around, his bland expression turning into a annoyed scowl.

"You promised you wouldn't run away, remember?"

The State rolled his eyes, his blank expression returning. "I don't care what I promised. I'm going to leave and there's nothing you can do. It was your own fault for letting me go, but I guess it can't be helped, considering you are a girl ."

Taiwan's anger grew. "You jerk! Get back in that box this instant or-or I'll call the guards."

The State stared intensely at her with his expressionless look. Taiwan stared back, scared at the States reaction to her sudden demand. His eyes went down to her hand, that still held his wrist. She dropped it as if holding hot coals and jumped back.

He stared at her a little while longer then said.

"Don't ever touch me again." His expression suddenly serious. "That's the second thing I hate most, and before you ask my first is the French."

He remembered during the revolution, when France would always grab his ass. He shook his head. That was practically the only reason he hated the French.

"Sorry." Twain said, backing away further. "But get back in the box….Please."

The State stared at her a little while longer before turning around and walking out the front door.

Taiwan ran after him.

"I-I swear, if you leave, I'll scream, and the guards will come swarming."

Taiwan saw the State stop dead in his tracks ahead of her. She smiled, she now had the upper hand.

The State turned to her a motioned her to come to him with his finger. Curious, she followed.

"What-"

The State put a finger over his mouth, telling her to be quiet and nodded his head in one direction, telling her to follow again.

Now very confused, Twain quietly followed the State. Once out of hearing distance to the house, Taiwan spoke up.

"What did you want to tell me?"

The State turned and looked at her. He looked as if he had forgotten she was even following him.

"Why are you following me?" He asked proving he had really forgotten.

"Because you told me to!" Twain shouted.

The State scowled again. "Well, here's a lesson in life learned. Don't do what strangers tell you to do. I only did that so you wouldn't yell for the guards."

Taiwan's anger was rising.

"Go home" The State told her. "It's much safer in a kitchen, then the city."

"Kitchen?"

"Yes kitchen," the State said, his deadpan expression returning. "you know, the place where women are supposed to be."

Taiwan could of slapped him, she was angry enough to, but something told her she would be lowering herself by doing such childish actions so instead she just glared angrily at the State. How could someone who looked so much like an angel, be such a demon?

The State turned to leave again.

"I'm coming with you." Taiwan stated "I promised my brother I would watch you."

"That's fine by me," the State said, looking back at her. "but I'm not slowing my pace for a girl."

* * *

Canada had just gotten out of a God knows how long flight, piloted by America's one and only Florida. After making countless U turns and almost running out of gas, they had made it to France. Canada kissed the ground and hugged Wyoming. He just needed to be hugged. Five minutes ago he was sure he was dead., he just needed someone to hold him.

Wyoming slowly patted Canada's back.

"There, there, isn't okay were alive."

Florida stepped off the plane proudly.

"Told ya I'd get us to England."

Wiping the tears from his eyes Canada corrected her.

"No, this isn't England. This is somewhere in the middle of France."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Close enough."

* * *

France walked through England's front door, not bothering to knock. He looked at the couch and saw England sleeping, Ohio was setting loyally in the chair next to him.

She was watching him sleep, probably waiting for him to wake up. France shook his head. How sad. This beautiful creature should not be sitting here waiting for England to wake up. She should be out shopping and having fun. France smiled.

"Ohio." he said.

The girl turned around surprised to see him standing in the doorway, but still greeted him with a heart stopping smile.

"Hello France. I was waiting for him to wake up. I was worried, he feel asleep at the dinner table."

France waved a hand dismissing England.

"Do not worry about him, he will be fine. How about you come with your uncle Francis and we'll go shopping."

He had wonderful ideas for the little blond State.

"Thank you, but I can't just up and leave England."

France smiled. "You don't have a choice sweetheart."

* * *

Russia had told his sister about his plan. She would marry Alabama so they could keep him, but Belarus did not go for the idea. She said she would only marry Russia an would die before she married that 'barbaric American'. So Russia had another plan, make Alabama like Russia and it was working beautifully. As long as Russia threatened Alaska, Alabama would obey him. Alabama was slowly but surely starting to think like Russia in order to save his little brother. He was not only making Alabama act like him, but dress like him as well. He watched happily as Alabama came out of his room dressed in the same yet smaller black version of his jacket, followed by a red scarf.

"You look wonderful Alabama, wouldn't you agree?"

Alabama's expression was one of sadness and depression, it was a common expression for him now a days.

"Yes."

Russia smiled and patted him on the back.

"You are turning out better then I hoped for, soon you will be one with Russia."

Alabama did not smile, instead he stared straight ahead, wishing he could break something.

* * *

"YOU WILL!"

"I WILL NOT!"

"YOU WILL LISTEN TO MY AWESOME STORY AND YOU WILL LOVE IT!"

"NEVER!"

Prussia grabbed Idaho by the collar. "Why the hell not? Everybody begs me to tell them. Why are you being so difficult?"

"I highly doubt people beg you to talk."

"Son of a bitch!"

Prussia started to chock Idaho and during this short trail of what can only be described a assult, a door opened.

"Brother!" a voice yelled from the opened door brightening the room.

Prussia stopped chocking him and Idaho turned to see a horrified blond man and a little red head standing there.

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING!


	19. Bolsheviks

**Hi guys! ****Thanks for your reviews again! I wanted to clear some things up. Firstly my computer is so very old and sometimes the keys don't work , then the computer trys to fix it with spell correct and because of that Taiwan is spelled wrong(a-lot) I fixed it though. And secondly yeah I did spell wheather or not wrong because that's how my brother thinks it is spelled. te he he. Thanks to the few of you who caught my lame humor.**

* * *

Vermont threw his cards down on the table after he lost once again to Hawaii. Seriously, how could a little girl beat him so bad at poker. Maybe it was her innocent face that threw him off. He shrugged his shoulders. He had taught her well.

He smiled at America's youngest State.

"Good girl" He praised. "You did well."

The little one smiled.

"Vermont?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"How long do I have to stay with you?"

After it became obvious the States were being kidnapped, the originals kept Hawaii close. He was ordered to keep her until the States had been found and this whole mess taken care of.

"I don't know." Vermont said. "It might take awhile."

The little girl frowned.

"I miss daddy."

Vermont felt a pang of sadness. "Daddy", how long ago was it when he had called Alfred that? Years it seemed. The Sates, when little, would always call Alfred daddy. But as they became older, their boss's would tell them to stop, and call him Alfred or America because it was more professional. He sighed. Hawaii was growing so fast. He had no doubt that soon her boss would tell her to stop too. Arizona had stopped calling him daddy(He slipped and said it every now and then. Alfred was never mad though. He loved it when his States called him that.) Alaska had stopped as well and soon it would be Hawaii's turn.

Vermont looked at the little girl. She had her head down, pouting. Her flowing caramel colored hair was very long. So much so that it went all the way down her back. Her hair wasn't curly, but straight and her eyes were a seemed to match her hair color. She always wore a little dress with matching shoes.

The little State looked up at him, her lower lip quivering. He couldn't help but smile. She was so adorable. He held her to calm her down.

"Don't worry." He soothed. "I'm here and Alfred will be back soon."

She pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"P-Promise?"

Vermont smiled. "Promise."

The girl smiled and the touching moment was ruined when Massachusetts busted through the door, panting as if he had run a marathon.

Vermont looked at the man.

"Are you okay, Massachusetts?"

He shook his head no frantically.

"Minnesota." He said gasping for air. "Wisconsin."

Vermont rushed to his brother . "What about them? Are they alright."

"No! I-I mean yes. I mean no. I-I don't know! They were captured!"

"Calm down. Tell me what happened"

Massachusetts took a couple breaths before explaining.

"We were on our way to your house."

Vermont nodded, showing he was following the story.

"And I ran up ahead to check if the coast was clear then this big net came out of no where and caught me."

"A net?"

Massachusetts nodded. "Wisconsin got me out of it, but before we could both run away, they got Minnesota in one. I tried to free him, but they were closing in and I didn't have enough time."

"What about Wisconsin? You said they only got Minnesota"

"H-He wouldn't leave Minnesota so they caught him too."

Vermont kicked the wall in anger.

"This is bullshit!"

"What does bullshit mean?"

Massachusetts looked across the room to see Hawaii standing there. Massachusetts glared at Vermont.

"He didn't say bullshit. He said…..um….. Bolsheviks! Yeah that's it Bolsheviks!"

The little girl looked confused.

"What is a Bolsheviks?"

Massachusetts looked at the girl then leaned over to Vermont.

"What does that word mean again?" He whispered.

"A communist or someone who shares the ideals of one." He whispered back.

"Well, that's just as bad as 'bullshit'."

Vermont shrugged his shoulders. "I've heard worse."

They looked back at the expecting little State.

'BANG!'

There was a loud knock on the door.

"What was that?" Yelled Vermont.

"There here! Grab Hawaii and let's go!"

Vermont scooped up Hawaii and ran after Massachusetts.

"The Car's outback!" Vermont yelled.

The three ran out the backdoor. Vermont put Hawaii in the backseat and then hopped in the drivers seat. He put it in drive and pealed out the drive.

Massachusetts hurried and put his seatbelt on.

"Who the hell put you in charge of Hawaii? You are not the best role model."

That was true. Vermont stole for the fun of it and also broke the law to see if he could get away with it. The only reason Massachusetts had even came to Vermont was because he knew he would have fake passports.

Vermont looked at Massachusetts, offended. "Excuse me! I never claimed to be! And besides I'm somewhat responsible."

He pointed to the backseat.

"She _is_ in a car seat."

Massachusetts shook his head.

"Pay attention to the road!" He yelled at his brother.

Vermont hit the breaks and the three heard a loud 'thud!'.

"Oh this is just wonderful! What did you hit?"

Vermont jumped out of the drivers eat and walked to the front of the car. He looked on the ground in front of him and saw a figure laying there. It was Nebraska.

"God damn it, Nebraska! Get up!"

Nebraska sat up.

"I-I'm sorry." He said. "I shouldn't of been walking on the crosswalk."

"Damn straight, now get in the car."

"W-Why?"

"Because were in a hurry and were being chased!"

"What? By who?"

Vermont grabbed Nebraska and threw him in the backseat. He then pealed out.

"Okay." Vermont said to Massachusetts. "Where are we going?"

"We need fake passports for England."

"England?"

"Yeah, I need to tell him Alfred is in a magical place with glowing shit!"

Vermont looked at him for a moment.

"Massachusetts you've gone mad." Nebraska said.

Massachusetts looked in the backseat.

"Nebraska? When did you get here."

Nebraska put his head down.

"I just got here. Vermont hit me with the car, remember?"

"Shut the hell up, Nebraska." Vermont said. "The real States are talking. You have lost your mind Massachusetts."

"Oh, just shut the hell up and drive me to the airport."

Vermont turned away from Massachusetts.

"This is Bolsheviks." He mumbled.

* * *

Hong Kong had just arrived at his brothers house and told him the great news. His brother had been thrilled until he heard a commotion upstairs. China ran up the stairs. Hong Kong followed.

"What is that?" asked Hong Kong.

"It's Arizona. He's trapped in his sheets again."

"Trapped in his sheets?"

"Yes, this happens sometimes."

The two countries ran into Arizona's room. He was on the floor wrestling in a bundle of sheets.

"China! China! Help me!"

China rushed over to him and helped him untangle. Arizona clung to China, shaking.

"Calm down Arizona, it's all over."

"I-It was h-horrible." Arizona cried. "I was just sleeping and all of a sudden I couldn't breath and-"

Arizona stared at Hong Kong.

"Who the fuck is this!"

China looked at Hong Kong.

"That's my bro-"

"Is _he_ Aru?" Arizona asked getting up.

"Who?" asked Hong Kong.

"Just ignore him." China told Hong Kong.

"No, no ,no." Arizona shouted. "Who the hell is this? Is he that slut Aru you been screwing behind my back?"

"What?" Shouted Hong Kong.

"Just ignore him." China said again. "He has an over active imagination."

China walked over to a drawer and pulled out a bag. Arizona eyed it. Hong Kong stared confused. China pulled out a little pastry and handed it to Arizona. Arizona grabbed it like a life line and started to chew it.

"Arizona." China began.

Arizona looked at him still munching on his pastry.

China motioned Hong Kong to come forward. Hong Kong then held out a picture of the State he captured.

"Can you tell me who this State is?" Asked China.

Arizona stared at the picture.

"Nope, never seen that asshole in my life."

"Arizona." China said sternly.

"What?" Asked Arizona. "He is an asshole. Ya know what he gave me for my last birthday? A card that said 'I wish we weren't related.'. What a dick!"

"Yes, but what's his name?"

Arizona stared at the picture again.

"His name is… Alabama."

"Arizona, Alabama is with Russia."

"Indiana."

China sighed.

"No, Indiana is with Japan."

"Arizona."

China pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Arizona." China said. "You're Arizona."

"Oh…..Well, then I don't know."

China looked at Arizona. Arizona took off running.

China sighed.

"Wait a couple hours and he'll pass out from running."

* * *

Taiwan had decided this State had only four expressions. The first was his blank deadpan expression. The second was his angered expression, where he looked at you and scowled. Third was his annoyed expression when he rolled his eyes at you and finally was what he called his 'stupidity expression", where he would just look at you like you were the dumbest person in the world. It worked too. After he looked at her like that, she stopped asking him questions. This State was very mean. They had been walking through town when a little old lady had asked for money. The State told the old lady "That she gave a bad name to all old people around the world by being useless and she was being a burden to society and him". The lady ran away crying. Taiwan followed the State. She had no idea why they were at the airport. They had no money so they couldn't afford a ticket and to top it off they didn't have passports.

"Why are we here?" She asked.

The State ignored her and instead walked through a door that said employees only. She ran after him. He walked and entered the cargo hold of a plane.

"What are you doing?" Taiwan said through her teeth.

The State gave her a the stupidity look. "Isn't it obvious? I'm hitching a ride."

"What if we get caught?"

His deadpan expression made her feel stupid.

"I'm not going to answer that question, you are because it is obvious. Now, what will we do if they catch us?"

Taiwan looked down at her feet.

"We…Were caught."

The State walked over to Taiwan.

"What's wrong with you? We run. We don't just let them take us."

Taiwan looked up and saw the State shaking his head with his deadpan expression.

She glared at him. This man was in infuriating and if she didn't promise her brother that she would look after him, she would be long gone.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"What's yours?"

"Taiwan."

The State nodded and walked over to his corner and sat back down.

"Hey," Taiwan said. "what about you? You didn't tell me your name."

He gave her his stupidity expression.

* * *

It was around nighttime when California decided she needed to get away. It had been an awful week. The first thing that happened was Louisiana had been shopping with her and this man with a broken nose had tried to take her. Luckily Mississippi was there and beat the living crap out of the man. Then Mississippi became very paranoid. He said they were being followed. She felt smothered so she waited until Mississippi was asleep then she got into her bathing suit and went outback to the beach. She ran into the water. She let herself float on top. She was at peace and felt calm. Then she heard the annoying sound of what sounded like speed boats. She sighed. Who the hell is on a boat this time at night? She then realized the noise was coming closer. She opened her eyes to see she drifted too far out. She paniced and began to swim to the shore. But she didn't make it and was instead trapped between two boats.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	20. Mystery revealed

California was surrounded by a strange new enemy. Well, not all new. The man with the broken nose was there. He stood on one of the speedboats, smiling.

"Well, well," The man said. "look at what we have here."

California splashed water at the man, making him loose balance and fall into the water. The man shot up out of the water gasping for air. California noticed the man looked like he couldn't swim. 'Good' she thought. Maybe he'll drown. She watched as the man was pulled out of the water by his friends. The man, angry now, gritted his teeth and growled.

"Throw the net!" He demands.

California tries to swim away, but gets entangled in the net. She tries to swim and becomes more entangled. She struggles to stay a float and looses the battle. As she sinks to the bottom she thinks about Mississippi and Louisiana. Her sweet sister and her over protective brother. This is all her fault. She should of listened to Mississippi. She hopes they stay far away from here and run as fast as they can. California's vision fades to black. She awakes soon after, gasping for air. She is still in water, but is being held by strong arms. She begins to cough up water and look around her. She is still surrounded by the men who almost killed her. All of them watching her struggle to catch her breath. She finally looks up at who is holding her and her hearts plummets. They now have her and Mississippi and it's all her fault.

* * *

New Hampshire and New Jersey sat cross legged in the middle of the floor playing their version of Go Fish. A bowl of chips in between the two.

"Okay," New Jersey said. "you gotta marry one, kill one, fuck one. Go!"

New Hampshire ponders it for a moment.

"I would marry…Faith Hill, fuck Katy Perry and kill Avril Lavigne. Got any threes?"

"Go fuck yourself. Why would you marry Faith Hill?"

New Hampshire shrugged his shoulders. "She seems like the marrying type to me."

"Any sevens?"

"Go fuck yourself."

"Fuck!"

Delaware walks through the door with Texas and the two stop playing long enough to look at them.

"Texas!" New Jersey smiles.

Texas goes to hug his brother , but is grabbed by Delaware.

"Oh no you don't." Delaware says. He points to a corner. "Corner."

"What?" Texas asks.

"You heard me. You've been bad, running around my city like a maniac. Now set in the corner."

"But-"

"Corner!"

New Hampshire shakes his head and New Jersey snickers. Texas looks at Delaware. He has a one hundred percent serious look on his face. Texas sighs in defeat and walks towards a corner. New Jersey and New Hampshire laugh out loud. Texas shoots them a dark look and the two immediately shut up and go back to playing cards.

"Any twos?" New Hampshire asked.

"Go fuck yourself."

"What?" Delaware shrieks.

"Go fuck yourself." The two States repeat together.

"I heard you the first time. Why are you saying it?"

"That's how we play 'Go Fish'" New Jersey explained.

Delaware looks at his two brothers angry.

"Why don't you two go do something useful, like I don't know, find the missing States!"

"No that's alright." New Jersey says. "We know you can handle it."

Delaware is about to yell, but New Hampshire cuts him off.

"South Carolina is finally sleeping and Virginia is in the back room."

South Carolina had been losing sleep. She felt terrible. She had lost Idaho and little Alaska in one day. Her twin North Carolina had helped her finally fall asleep then left. Virginia stayed behind to keep an eye on her. And for that New Hampshire was grateful. Delaware listened to Virginia and was less bossy around her. To understand why he listened you have to understand the relationship between the originals. America did not raise the originals so he did not see them as children. He saw them as his best friends that he grew up with. To tell you the truth none of them were related by blood because every State America has was once part of a different country. America's children took the title of brother and sister seriously( blood relation or not) , but the originals did not. For example: Delaware was in love with Virginia, but Virginia didn't see him that way. America didn't care what the originals did with one another, but if one of the originals wanted to be with one of his children that's when the shit hit the fan. New Hampshire remembered one of the originals asked America if they could be with one of his children. America was furious, but he didn't tell who asked. The original remained unnamed. The only reason they knew the event had even occurred is because the next day America gave a very long and angry speech. New Hampshire remembered the originals were summoned as if it were an emergency. He remembered worrying about what America was upset about. What America did say he never imagined . It was a typical day until he got an emergency call from Delaware, telling him to meet at his capital. As soon as New Hampshire's car was parked he ran into the capital building. Maryland ran beside him.

"_What's going on?" He asked Maryland._

"_I don't know." He panted. "I heard from Delaware, Alfred's pissed."_

The two walked through the double doors into the meeting room. They take their usual seats. The room is silent as they take their seats. Everyone is here except Rhode Island. They all set in silence as America walks into the room. He does indeed look very very angry. Delaware is the only one not looking at Alfred, which tells New Hampshire he already knows what America is going to say. He isn't surprised Delaware already knows. America always told Delaware ahead of time. America looks at them and Rhode Island walks in. He does not take his usual seat, instead he leans against the wall and waits. America ignores him and takes a calming breath, his first question takes them all by shock.

"_Have any of you been with my children?"_

Massachusetts literally spits out his drink. The others set in silence, staring at America.

"_Come again?" _Massachusetts asks.

"_You heard me. Have any one of you been with my kids?"_

There is an uncomfortable silence throughout the room. Connecticut clears his throat.

"_Now when you mean 'been with' you mean-"_

"_Fornication or any other sexual acts!" America yells._

That was the most awkward and uneasy conversation they had ever had with America. It lasted only five minutes, thankfully. Everyone had said they hadn't done anything, but to be sure America double checked and talked with his kids. New Hampshire shook his head.

"I wish I knew who it was." He mumbled.

"Who the hell are you talking to?" New Jersey asked.

"Got any fives?" He asked ignoring his question.

"Go fuck yourself."

* * *

France took Ohio to his beautiful country. He had decided he would show off Ohio to everyone he could. But first she needed to be presentable. He waited impatiently outside of the dressing room in a chair, tapping his foot.

"France?" Ohio said

France jumped up from his seat.

"Are you none?" He asked.

"Yes but…"

"But what?"

"I think the back of this dress is missing."

France laughed out loud and walked into the dressing room.

"Aw, you look adorable!"

Ohio looked at France.

"Um I don't think your allowed in here."

"Come." France said. "We need to find you matching shoes and some earrings." France clapped his hands together. "And we have to do something with your hair. Then you'll be ready."

"Ready for what?"

France smiled. "Wouldn't you like to know."

* * *

England woke in a fright. Ohio was missing! He called her name and frantically looked for her. He was about to call for help when he noticed a sleeping Utah holding a letter. He snatched it and read.

_Dear England,_

_I have Ohio_. _You let her wear ugly clothes and feed her food not good enough for dogs. So I have decided the abuse must end. Be lucky I left you Utah. He has so much potentional._

_Love Francis._

England was going to kill France.

* * *

Taiwan walked with the State. The plane had landed a couple hours ago and the State was very angry. He was angry because the plane landed in a France. The two walked until they bumped into Canada, who happened to be watching two other States. Taiwan had decided she really liked the State Florida. She hadn't decided on Wyoming yet. The girl barely talked. She walked beside Florida as they all followed Canada to France's house. As she looked at Florida an idead came to mind. She leaned in closer and was about her the question she had been dieing to ask: 'What was the mystery State's name?' But before she could utter a word he appeared between them and glared at her. She glared back. The State seemed surprised.

"So you finally seem to be standing up for yourself. Good for you. Now keep your nose out of my business."

Canada stopped and stared at the two. Florida and Wyoming did the same. She glared daggers at the State. She was tired of his rude comments.

"All I want to now is your name. It's not like I'm asking you your shoe size or anything!"

The Sate glared back. Canada stepped in between the two. He looked at the State.

"Calm down, she's right. She hasn't done anything wrong."

The State snorted. "Oh your so right Canada. Helping kidnap the States isn't bad at all!"

"I never-"

Taiwan was cut off.

"I don't care what you have to say!" He yelled. He got in her face. "I have been putting up with you for two days now and I don't have the patience for it anymore."

The State turned and walked off. Canada yelled for him.

"Come on, don't walk away!" Canada sighed. He had had enough of chasing States. "Rhode island come back!"


	21. It's a mad house!

**Sorry It's late!**

* * *

Alabama smiled. Alaska was missing or that's what Russia thought. Two days ago West Virginia had come along and taken him. How did Alabama know this? Hw knew because with in the first couple seconds of actually searching foe Alaska he had came a cross a ace of spades. West Virginia used this card to tell that he was in the area. Russia thought is was nothing, but Alabama knew better. He snatched the card in a heart beat and read the message on the back.

_Don't worry West V_.

So Alabama didn't worry. Unfortunately for him Russia did worry. He worried about Alaska and how if he could get away Alabama could do the same. And because of that Alabama was sent to China to be watched after until his brother was found. Upon entering China's house Alabama was greeted by Arizona with a big hug and unprompted tears. Alabama laughed at his brother.

"What's wrong Arizona? Why are you crying?"

Arizona sniffled. "B-because I thought that Russki bastard ate you and- hey, is Russki an offensive word for Russians?"

" As a Jesus joke in Bethlehem." Alabama answered then asked. "Ate me?"

Arizona nodded and Alabama shook his head at his brother. He really did have an over active imagination. Alabama hugged his crying brother.

"There there," he said. "no one tried to eat me. I'm fine"

"Alabama?" Arizona asked.

"Yes?"

"What the hell are you wearing?"

Alabama looked down at his attire. His clothes were almost identical to Russia's. Alabama looked at Arizona and smirked.

"I could ask you the same thing."

It was Arizona's turn to look at his clothing. As soon as it hit him that he and China were almost wearing the same outfit, he screamed.

"Holy mother of a one legged crippled child on Christmas with a level two pikachu!"

Alabama stared at his brother. "Mother of what?"

China ran into the room. "What's wrong aru?"

"My name is Arizona!" He looked at his brother. "Can you believe this guy? He keeps calling me Aru."

Alabama shook his head. China looked at Alabama.

"I am glad to have you with us."

Alabama laughed. "I doubt you'll be saying that come a couple days from now."

China glared at Alabama. "I doubt you're nothing I cant handle."

Alabama glared back. "We'll see."

Arizona looked back and forth desperately between the two

"Hey," Arizona said stepping in between them. "Let's do something fun! Oh I know! Let's go out to eat!"

China finally looked at Arizona. He sighed. "Arizona…Alright."

"Really?" Arizona asked, sounding hopeful.

China laughed. "Really. I just need to get some things."

China left the room and Alabama smacked Arizona upside the head.

"What the hell?" He asked Arizona. "Why are you friends with him? He's the enemy."

"China's not so bad. He's actually really nice."

Alabama looked at his brother. "Arizona., Forget it."

China walked into the room. "Let's go." He said.

Arizona skipped behind China and grabbed his arm.

"Mamma's got the cancer and I cant text her on the Facebook."

China shook his head no. "You are not allowed on the internet after what you did."

"It's not my fault!" Arizona screamed. "How was I supposed to know I'd get that many bidders on my male order bride profile!"

Arizona looked at the confused Alabama. "I was off the market in two minutes." He bragged.

At the restaurant Arizona said he had to go pee. Alabama was amazed China trusted Arizona so much that he'd let him wander off all by himself. But since Arizona left that meant Alabama was now alone with China. Alabama stared down at his plate. He wasn't eating. Not to piss off China, but because he knew it wasn't chicken….. He looked over at China. Who was staring at Alabama. The two continued to stare at one another until Arizona broke the silence.

"Look it!" He yelled.

The two looked over at Arizona. He was holding a dog.

"Arizona," China began. "Where did you get that dog?"

"I found him when I went to the bathroom. Little guy must of wandered into the restaurant."

"Yeah." Alabama said. "He must of _wandered _in here."

China glared at Alabama. If Arizona knew that the Chinese ate dogs he would flip. Alabama smiled. He would love to see that. Arizona held on tightly to the dog.

"Arizona," China said. "you should put the dog back where you found it."

"You mean in the kitchen?" Arizona asked, innocently.

Alabama burst out with laughter. People began to stare and whisper. China glared at Alabama.

"Alabama," China said in a stern whisper. "Stop this instant!"

Alabama continued to laugh with tears in his eyes, holding on to his sides.

"What's so funny?" Arizona asked.

Alabama fell out of his chair. "It hurts!" He screamed, still laughing.

China looked at Arizona. "Give it here."

"No."

"Arizona."

"No."

China walked over to Arizona and grabbed his arm, trying to pull the dog out of it. Arizona was complying with China's wishes, letting him take the dog out of his hands until Alabama jumped up off the floor and yelled.

"Don't do it Arizona! They're gonna eat him!"

"What!" Arizona yelled taking the dog back and then taking a couple steps back.

"Now Arizona," China said slowly stepping closer. "let's not make a scene."

"Run!" Alabama yelled with fake panic in his voice. He was enjoying this. Arizona ran to the glass door. He put the dog down and pushed his hardest for the door to open. The little shaggy black dog sat on the floor. It tilted its head and watched Arizona curiously.

"It won't open!" Arizona yelled with tears in his eyes. Alabama had tears in his eyes as well, but his were from laughing so hard. He held on to his side. Alabama knew it wouldn't open because the door said _pull_ not _push_, but Alabama still yelled.

"Break it!""No! No! No!" China yelled grabbing his hair, but it was too late. The glass was broken and Arizona and the dog were long gone.

* * *

Minnesota watched his brother sleep. The two had been through a lot so he was glad his brother finally feel asleep. Plus if he was asleep he wouldn't talk. He looked at his brother's blue shirt. It had "World's number one instigator" written across it. Now that couldn't be any more true. Wisconsin was not stupid. He was smart and loved to start trouble (mostly for him). He would push your buttons until he found the right one then he would annoy the hell out of you. Oh and he was good at it. He could even make Alfred grit his teeth. Minnesota sighed. He would never understand his brother. The two of them sat in a cage. The cage had been boarded on a plane with other boxes and cages as well.

He was pretty sure everything on this plane was being illegally sold or taken somewhere. Everything on this plane was the kind of things you would hear about in the news. The stuff being stolen or sold illegally. Like the cage next to them contained a tiger and the one on the other side contained another human…. Not a pretty one so it really didn't matter.

Minnesota looked over at the tiger. Every cage and box had a tag attached to it, telling where it was going. Upon the two of them first being put in the plane, Wisconsin switched their tag with the tigers. Then he pulled it's tail over and over again until it roared at the top of its lung and lunged for him. His brother just couldn't help himself sometimes. The plane began to shake and slow to a halt. The door began to slowly open and Minnesota pretended to be asleep. He could hear them picking up the cage next to them (the tiger) and wheeling it out. Before the door closed Minnesota looked and saw the place they were supposed to be going, a snow palace. Minnesota thanked God that he had been smart enough to switch the tags. He just wondered where they were going now.

* * *

Indiana walked down the streets of China trying his hardest to read the map he had acquired. He held it up to the light to see it better. He couldn't understand or read it. He sighed. When he got home he swore he would learn Chinese and Japanese. He folded the map and gently placed it in his back pocket. That's when he heard it, a familiar scream.

"It's a mad house!"

Indiana looked behind him to see Arizona running around, holding a dog. China and Alabama were right behind him. Alabama was laughing hysterically and seemed to be encouraging Arizona's behavior. Indiana did not scream for his brother, he just stared and waited. He had Alabama had a system. When they wanted to talk they wouldn't ask they would wait. If one stared long enough the other would sense it. Over the years Indiana and Alabama had perfected the technique. Just like Indiana suspected Alabama stopped and looked around. His eyes widened when he saw Indiana standing there. Alabama glanced quickly at Arizona and China. Arizona had climbed up in a tree and was hissing at China. Alabama made several long strides before reaching Indiana.

"How did you escape?" Alabama asked in a hushed voice, glancing quickly behind him to make sure they weren't seen.

"I was set free."

"What?"

"We have to get you two out of here."

"I know, I'm working on it."

Indiana shook his head. "Alabama, making Arizona cry is not helping."

"Well, then what do you propose we do?"

"I have an idea."

* * *

Idaho grabbed his hair.

"I DON'T CARE!" He screamed again, making the red headed man (He now knew as Italy) jump.

"YOU WILL LISTEN!" The man he now knew as Prussia yelled.

"I WILL NOT!"

"Enough!" The blond man named Germany yelled. "You two have been at this for hours!"

He looked at Prussia. "Brother, he isn't going to listen."

"Why not?" Prussia pouted to Idaho.

"Because I hate you, you twit! You pulled me away from trying to save my little brother!"

The room became quiet.

"What happened to him?" Italy asked his voice small.

Idaho put his head down. "He was taken along with some of my other siblings."

The room was quiet again.

"Well, then." Prussia said, grabbing Idaho's wrist and pulling him up. "We better hurry and find them."

"What!" Germany, Italy and Idaho echoed at the same time.

Prussia looked Idaho in the eyes. "The sooner we help you, the sooner you can hear my story."

* * *

Rhode Island stopped mid step and looked up on the huge screen in front of him.

"No.." He said.

Canada finally catching up with him panted. "Rhode Island, you need to apologize to Taiwan. You really upset her."

Rhode Island ignored him. "Where is this place?" He pointed to the big screen in front of him.

Canada looked at the screen.

"It's not too far from here, a couple blocks maybe. Why do you ask?"

Then he saw it. Ohio awkwardly walking down a runway with some of the other models.

Canada could see Rhode Island getting angry.

"Another reason to hate the French." Rhode Island said to himself. "Take me there!" He demanded.

"Rhode Island I know you're upset, but it's not that big of a deal."

"Take-me-there"

Canada nodded. "Alright." After all who could tell him no?

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	22. Fred!

**Sorry so late!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis powers Hetalia**

New Hampshire and New Jersey sat at the dinning room table, playing a game of chess.

"I think I can put it right here." New Hampshire said, placing his chess piece down on the board.

New Jersey rolled his eyes. "Would you please stop talking to yourself?"

"I don't think I can."

Delaware busted through the kitchen door and Texas followed.

"It's true!" Texas yelled.

"It's insane!" Delaware yelled back. "There is no such thing!" He looked down at the kitchen floor. "If you're going to be in the kitchen take those _shit kickers _off!"

Texas sighed, took off his boots and randomly threw them in the kitchen. The boots fell to the ground and the spurs scratch the floor.

"There, now will you please listen to me?"

Delaware stared at Texas for a moment. "I have been listening to you and you aren't making any sense."

"I make perfect sense!"

Delaware shook his head. "You sound like New Jersey when he rants about the Jersey Devil."

New Jersey jumped out of his chair, knocking over the chess set. "The Jersey Devil is real!"

New Hampshire sighs while looking at the mess. "I wish he wouldn't be so hotheaded."

"Stop talking to yourself." New Jersey demanded again.

"Sit down and stop acting like a fool." Delaware demands New Jersey. New Jersey glared defiantly, but sat down anyway.

Delaware picked up Texas's boots and handed them to Texas.

"If you throw them again I'll burn them."

Texas rolled his eyes and Georgia entered the room. She looked angry.

"Who put that huge scratch on my floor!"

Virginia entered and looked at the spot on the floor Georgia was pointing at. She gasps and put her hands over her mouth.

"He did it." New Jersey said pointing to Delaware.

"No I-"

"Why would you do something like that?" Virginia asked.

Delaware felt his heart drop.

"Virginia I would never do something so childish it was Texas."

"Don't blame your little brother!" Georgia yelled at Delaware.

"He's not little! And you-"

Delaware jerked his head to the side.

"Did you hear that?" He asked.

"Shut it Delaware." Georgia spat.

"No." Texas interrupted. "Don't yell at him, I heard it too."

"What is it?" Virginia whispered

"It sounded like someone was messing with the backdoor." Delaware said.

Texas put his boots back on. "Let's check it out."

"Alright," said Delaware. "but everyone else stay put."

Texas and Delaware snuck to the backdoor. Delaware reached out and grabbed the knob only to have it fall off.

"Shit." Whispered Texas. "Someone's been here."

Delaware opened the door slowly and walked out.

"Well," said Delaware, looking at the empty backyard. "There not here now."

Texas grabbed Delaware's arm before he had a chance to leave. He pointed at the ground to the footprints that led to the trashcan.

"No," Texas said. "They're still here."

Delaware nodded. "You lift the lid and I'll grab him."

"What! No way. I'm stronger."

"Fine! On the count of three."

"Five."

"What, why five?"

"I like that number."

"Me too."

"Five then?"

Delaware shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, why not. On the count of five. Ready, one."

"Two."

"Three."

"Four."

"Five!"

Delaware opened up the lid and much to his surprised in stead of grabbing the man Texas smiled at him and yelled happily.

"Fred!~"

* * *

RhodeIsland and Canadamarched into where all modeling was taking place. Canada wandered if it was a good idea to lead Rhode Island here and was glad everyone else was safely hidden at France's house. He watched Rhode Island scan for his sister. He didn't understand why he was so angry though. He never acted like he cared. Of course, Ohio being sweet and innocent was enough for people to want to protect her, but there had been plenty of times Rhode Island had done things to his siblings that contradicted he actually wanted to protect them (or liked them). All in all seeing him act this way was odd and suspicious.

Canada was sure they'd never get in the back room, but Rohde Island being Rhode Island walked right in, like he owned the place, and got away with it. No one said anything to him until the two of them got to the dressing room. RhodeIsland walked through a beaded curtain. Canadastopped before entering. He didn't know which dressing room it was. Boys or girls? Canadafigured it out when a chorus of high pitched screams erupted. Canada watched the curtain in a panic. He was about to go in and help look for Ohio so they could get out of here quicker until Rhode Island walked back out, holding onto Ohio's arm.

Ohio looked at Canada.

"Uncle Mattie?"

Canada smiled. "Hello Ohio. How have you been?"

Rhode Island put on his irritated face. "Small talk later, leaving now."

Rhode Island pulled Ohio with him. They had almost made it to the door when they heard a panicking voice. A man stopped in front of Rhode Island, blocking his way through the door.

"No, no, no! Look at you!" The man screamed at Rhode Island. "You look like you haven't bathed in three days."

"Four." Rhode Island corrected.

"This will not do." The man shook his head.

Rhodes Island gave the man his annoyed face. "You are the most annoying road block I've ever seen."

Ohio pulled out of his grip and said in a hushed tone. "Be nice."

Rhode Island rolled his eyes. The man pushed Ohio and Rhode Island.

"Don't worry sweetie we'll fix you in time." He pushed Rhode Island into a room and looked at Ohio. "Sweet heart you're up soon."

"I know." Ohio looked at Canada. "I'll see you in a little while."

Canada nodded and watched Ohio run down the hall.

"Wait!" Rhode Island yelled, struggling to get out of the grasp of a rather big man. "Don't- God damn it if you touch me there on more time, I'll fuckin cut you!- Don't go! Ohio!"

Canada watched as he was pulled into the back room again.

"What are they doing to him?" Canada wandered.

"To who?"

Canada jumped, startled by the voice. He turned around to see France smiling.

"France!"

"The one and only. Now who are you worried about?"

"R-Rhode Island."

France smile grew even wider. "My eye candy is here?"

"Um.."

"Oh Rhode Island.~" France sang, skipping into the dressing room.

Canada listened helplessly outside of the room.

"What the hell are you doing here you French son of a bitch?"

"Don't be hateful sweetheart. I've missed you."

"I'm not you're sweetheart you freak!"

"Come now, let's kiss and make up."

"Don't touch me!"

Ohio stood quietly beside Canada.

"Ohio? I thought you were going on stage?"

She quietly put her head down. "I-I didn't because Rhode Island seemed upset about me doing so."

Canada looked at the Ohio. It seemed she went back to feeling insecure.

Rhode Island stumbled out of the door with France tugging at his shirt. Rhode Island's anger faded when he caught sight of Ohio.

"Oh thank God." He said relieved.

"Ohio?" France said confused. "You're supposed to be on stage."

"No," Rhode Island shouted. "she's supposed to be in England."

"Rhode Island." Ohio said. "What are you doing here."

Rhode Island was silent for a moment. "I came all this way to look for Arizona, but I sort of got side tracked."

Ohio seemed excited. "Do you know where Arizona is?"

"Y-yes, he's somewhere in China."

"Then we have to go there!"

"Ohio, no. Let's discuss this later . Others are waiting for us at France's house."

"Someone's at my house?"

"Other States. " Canada answered.

"Then what are we waiting for?" France asked. "Let's go!"

Rhode Island rolled his eyes as France excitably skipped away.

"RhodeIsland?" Ohio asked.

"Yes?"

"You really need to take a bath."

* * *

Prussia, Germany, Italy and Idaho were off wandering around.

"Brother?"

"Yeah, West"

"Are you sure this is where you saw him?"

"Hell yeah, I'm sure."

Idaho pointed into the crowd of people.

"It's Alabama!"

"Who?" Italy asked.

"My brother. Alabama! Hey over here!"

"Idaho?" Alabama shouted back. Indiana and Arizona quickly ran to his side.

"It's Indiana and Arizona too!" Idaho screamed happily.

"See." Prussia said. "I found them all at once. I am awesome."

Germany shook his head at his brother.

"Prussia!~"

Prussia looked away from his brother to see Arizona skipping his way.

"Arizona!~"

The two ran and hugged one another. Alabama passed the two and rolled his eyes.

"Idaho." Alabama said and hugged his brother. Indiana joined in.

"I can't believe all three of you are here." Idaho said.

Indiana smiled. "We were with China, but we managed to give him the slip."

"Arizona hasn't noticed we ditched him though. He thinks were playing follow the leader." Alabama said sheepishly. "So don't tell him were not coming back. He'll freak out."

"Wait," Idaho said. "Arizona wants to stay with China?"

Indiana sighed. "Yeah, you know Arizona will do anything for a pecan roll."

Idaho shook his head. "He has the weirdest addictions I've ever seen."

Indiana looked at Germany and Italy. "Who are your friends?"

"Oh, sorry. This is Germany and Italy." Idaho motioned to the two.

Alabama and Indiana smiled at the two. Alabama looked at Arizona.

"And the man still hugging Arizona would be?"

"Prussia." Idaho answered bitterly then yelled to Prussia. "Stop molesting my brother!"

"Brother!" Germany yelled when he saw where his hand was heading.

Arizona oblivious to the fact that he was being molested, but confused, continued to let Prussia hold him.

"How about I claim your vital regions?" Prussia suggested.

Arizona looked at him confused.

"What do you with Phoenix?"

* * *

Russia looked at the man he had tied to a chair. He had seen the man before that is what alerted him. After the man was subdued and searched he found some very interesting things. The most interesting a blueprint of his own house. This man had been following him for a very long time and hadn't slipped up(until now of course). He was very impressed. He smiled at the man.

"What is your name."

"I will not answer that. I will however tell you a very important piece of information."

Russia raised a brow.

"Really what would that be?"

"The location of Alaska."

Russia was taken back.

"Why would you tell me that?"

"Because." the man said. "He took off to look for that damned wolf of his and he can't be out there alone. He'll get lost and starve or possibly die."

"That's true. Russian winter is pretty bad. I will find him and when I get back we will discuss you, da?"

"Sure, but by then I'll be gone."

Russia chuckled. "Of course you will."

"He's in the north part of town, going up towards the mountains."

Russia smiled. "Alaska knows where I would go to throw away a wolf then? I wonder how he figured that out."

"I told him of course so I guess you could say his endangerment is my fault."

"Da, you could." Creepy smile.

West Virginia watched the huge Russian leave out the door. Hopefully he'd fine his brother and keep him safe. But for now he had to worry about getting out of here. He smiled. That was the easy part.

* * *

Massachusetts walked with Vermont towards the airport.. Little Hawaii sat on Vermont's shoulders messing with his black hair, trying to make it into different styles. Nebraska limped along side Massachusetts. He couldn't walk after being hit with the car. If it were any other State they would of took them to the hospital, but it was Nebraska and Nebraska got hurt a lot. Nebraska getting hurt was common and Massachusetts knew the man would be back on his feet in no time. The States made their way through the airport. They got their tickets (the fake passports worked like a charm.). And made their way to their final obstacle, the metal detector. Nebraska, Massachusetts and Hawaii walked through with no problems. Now was the moment of truth. Vermont stood in front of the metal detector, eyeing it warily. Massachusetts sighed. God only knew what that man had on him. All of them held their breath as Vermont walked through the metal detector. Very slowly Vermont walked through when he made it to the other side he jumped for joy. They were all surprised he had made it. The three brothers let out a sigh of relief. The three brothers' joy didn't last to long as Vermont saw Hawaii being lured away by a man with a piece of candy. Vermont did a mad sprint for the girl. His confused brothers quickly realized what he was doing and went to aid him.

"Hawaii!" The three screamed.

The man was startled by the three running in his direction and ran away. Massachusetts scooped up Hawaii and Vermont ran past the two and tried to chase down the man.

"Vermont!"

Vermont could hear someone calling his name but chose to ignore it. He was gonna get that asshole. He was fucking Vermont! If he wanted something he would get it. He chased after the man. He was closing in and the man knew it. Vermont smiled sadistically then leapt like a panther catching his prey and... missed. The man ran away as Vermont hit the hard marble floor. He lay there eyes closed tight in pain.

"Ow-ah!"

"Stop prickin around!"

Slowly he opened his eyes to see Massachusets hovering over him.

"I said stop prickn around. Get up before he brings his friends back."

Vermont jumped to his feet and ran in the direction of the boarding gate to the airplane.

Nebraska sighed. He knew their chances were slim.

* * *

Maryland walked along side his brother New York. The two had been bored and one of them suggested the go get ice cream.

"Hey Mary?" Asked New york.

Maryland scowled. "Mary_land" _Maryland corrected. "What do you want?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to call you Mary."

Maryland scowled again. His electric blue eyes showing hatred. New York almost thought he was being sowled at by Alfred for a moment. It was an honest mistake considering the two looked almost exactly alike. Maryland wasn't called little America for nothing. If someone gave him a cowlick and sat him beside America and Canada they would be triplets not twins.

He sighed, missing one of his best friends.

"What's wrong?" Asked Maryland, licking his ice cream.

"Do you think he's alright?"

Maryland stopped licking his ice cream.

"Yes, actually I do."

"How can you be so sure?"

Maryland shrugged his shoulders and met New York's prairie grass eyes. "I can just feel it."

New York stared at the ground. He could see Maryland's sandals and part of his long brown shorts. He then stared at his sneakers and sighed. He felt something, but it wasn't good.

"Stop worrying." Maryland said. "I'm sure he's fine."

"You're right. He's probably somewhere, right now, doing something stupid."

Maryland laughed and held up his ice cream. "To Alfred."

New York held up his ice cream. "To Alfred."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! The next chapter will have the other kidnapped States in it and AMERICA!~**


End file.
